Screenshot
by D.Would
Summary: UA. "Notre génération est vraiment un cas perdu. Maintenant, on prostitue son célibat ouvertement. Où sont passés les stratagèmes pour faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'il nous plaît ?" Pansy, Astoria et Théodore décident de s'inscrire sur le site de rencontre Voxeo. Là-bas, aucune photo ou donnée personnelle ne sont autorisées, mais seulement l'usage de sa voix.
1. Fuck My Way Up To The Top

**Posté le : **28 Juin 2014. _Dobby est un elfe libre !_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf le zeub de Blaise. Les titres des chapitres sont issus du dernier album de Lana Del Rey "Ultraviolence". Bon, je suis une grosse fan d'elle et de son univers. D'ailleurs, mon premier véritable zabnott "Don't be blue" avait également des chapitres basés sur ces chansons.

**Note :** Ici, il s'agit d'un UA et j'espère que vous allez le savourez comme il se doit. Je sais que le zabnott est un pairing encore obscur mais je revendique fortement... (revendiquer quoi ? je ne sais pas encore, mais j'adooore ce couple, omg omg omg). Je vous envoie du love mes bichons. N'hésitez pas à réagir en conséquence si vous le désirez. Bisou !

Je dédicace cette fic à tous les amateurs de bonne chair.

* * *

**SCREENSHOT**

**one man to fuck them all**

**CHAPITRE I : «Fucked My Way Up To The Top »**

Un gloussement rauque, agréable à l'oreille, le fit frissonner. Puis ce fut au tour d'une respiration profonde, apaisante comme les flux et reflux d'un océan glacé. Théodore ferma les yeux un moment, ses doigts toujours autour de la base de son sexe légèrement collant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son écran d'ordinateur était recouvert d'un voile opaque, dû au mode veille.

Théodore essuya ses doigts à l'aide d'une lingette puis secoua vivement sa souris transparente. Sur la fenêtre de conversation, le pseudonyme de son interlocuteur clignotait, signe qu'il était en train d'écrire quelque chose. Théodore s'arrêta en plein geste et rétracta ses doigts du clavier. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'entendait plus son rire, ni sa respiration. Il avait certainement débranché son micro. Théodore reboutonna son jean et attendit.

Un _pop!_ caractéristique de sa messagerie en ligne lui arracha un sourire. Blueprint parvenait toujours à le faire sourire. "_Je suis désolé_", écrivait-il. "_On va devoir remettre ça à une prochaine fois. Un imprévu. Je te tiens au courant._" Pantelant, déçu, et les hormones ravagés, Théodore s'apprêtait à se déconnecter. Il aurait aimé discuter un peu avec lui, de ce qu'il comptait faire de sa soirée, des endroits où il se rendrait.

En fait, Blueprint et lui ne partageaient pas grand-chose. Pourtant, selon le test de compatibilité auxquels ils avaient tous deux été soumis lors de leur inscription, ils avaient tout un tas de choses en commun. Théodore se demandait encore lesquelles. L'ordinateur central avait dû planter quelque part en les répartissant par paire. Un nouveau pop! retentit. "_Ne m'en veux pas. Je vais tout faire sauf un truc fun. Les responsabilités d'un fils envers sa mère, ce genre de choses... En tout cas, c'était cool_" Théodore sourit. "_J'ai aussi trouvé ça cool_" Blueprint avait l'air d'écrire quelque chose. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit "_Bonne soirée_." Théodore ferma l'onglet de sa page internet puis abaissa l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

o

o

o

_**Deux mois plus tôt, Londres, dans un coffee-shop. **_

– Je trouve ce site débile et... et dégradant !, s'exclama Pansy qui faisait le tri parmi ses nouvelles notifications. Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un dans mes contacts ait pu penser que ça m'intéresserait. (Théodore échangea un regard éloquent avec Astoria, ses lèvres s'étirant en un large sourire) Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que j'ai l'air d'une personne assoiffée de sexe ! Je peux très bien m'en passer. (Théodore se racla bruyamment la gorge en lui glissant un regard lourd de sens) Notre génération est vraiment un cas perdu. Maintenant, on prostitue son célibat ouvertement. Où sont passés les stratagèmes pour faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'il nous plaît ? La magie ?

– On n'a plus de temps à perdre avec ce genre de conneries, maugréa Théo, blasé. Je suis totalement d'accord sur le fait que ce site craint. Y'a pas à dire. Mais y'a rien de mal à... à se divertir comme on peut.

– Se divertir ? Tu sais que des gens cherchent vraiment l'amour sur ce genre de trucs ? Et ces malheureux côtoient des pervers sexuels qui ne cherchent qu'à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

– Il faut vraiment être un idiot pour chercher l'amour dans ce genre d'endroit, intervint Astoria. Tu as plus de chance de trouver Ronald à Macdonald qu'un type sérieux et sincère sur cette plateforme. Théo, tu veux ton horoscope ?

Pansy papillonna des yeux par-dessus ses énormes lunettes à monture violette.

– Je te demande pardon ?

– Je traduis : Astoria partage globalement ton avis, résuma Théodore. Je suis Poisson.

– Alors, Poisson : vous irez de déconvenues en déconvenues, mais une bonne nouvelle vous sourira très prochainement. (Astoria planta son regard dans le sien. Elle faisait le même air quand elle devait faire face à un problème) Mmh, je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'ils essaient de dire par là. Tu vas souffrir, mais tu seras heureux de souffrir ? Quelque chose comme ça ?

– Passe, dit Théo en lui arrachant la Gazette des mains.

– Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, prononça Pansy, le nez sur son ordinateur portable. Ce site est une vraie mine d'or. Apparemment, il existe plusieurs modes de recherche : le mode par affinité, le mode par géolocalisation, et le mode aléatoire. Les membres ont le droit de tout dire d'eux sauf de parler de leur apparence physique. C'est dingue comme concept. (Elle se tourna vers Astoria) Je veux dire, normalement, les sites de rencontre c'est fait pour se montrer et non pas pour... pour se présenter autrement que par une photo. La photo, c'est crucial...

– Eh bien pas là on dirait, marmonna Théo, plutôt préoccupé par son horoscope. Ils disent vraiment de la merde là-dedans.

– … Ils disent juste d'enregistrer sa voix en un court message de vingt-cinq secondes, continua Pansy comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Apparemment, notre voix sert de carte d'identité. C'est grâce à ta trace vocale que tes interlocuteurs te reconnaîtront et tomberont sous ton charme. (Pansy cessa de taper sur son clavier) T'imagine l'angoisse si tu tombes sur la voix de quelqu'un que tu connais ? Du genre, un de nos profs ? ou ton banquier ?

Théodore émit un rire sarcastique.

– Fais voir ça. (Il se pencha vers l'écran) Je trouve ça plutôt honnête comme concept. La voix dit bien plus de choses qu'une photo de profil. Et puis, une voix, on ne peut pas la voler et c'est difficilement modifiable. (Pansy arqua un sourcil) J'ai le droit de trouver leur idée ingénieuse, non ?

– Même si ce procédé redistribue les cartes de la romance en ligne, je doute fortement que les gens qui les fréquentent soient recommandables.

– Pansy et le pessimiste incarné, plaisanta Astoria en reprenant le journal des mains de Théodore. Écoute, ces gens-là ce sont des personnes qu'on croise tous les jours. Ce style de pratique n'est pas si marginal que ça. Je me suis aussi inscrite à un site de rencontre. D'accord, il était légèrement plus coquin que celui-ci, mais... je me suis bien amusée. J'ai rencontré des gens sympa.

– Astoria Greengrass ! s'offusqua faussement Théo en savourant son café, le mug encore chaud entre ses mains. Votre duchesse de mère ne s'en remettrait jamais.

– Qu'elle aille se faire voir.

Astoria appartenait à la prestigieuse aristocratie britannique. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés, ses yeux de biches et son teint de poupée, Théodore se demandait souvent comment se faisait-il qu'elle passe autant de temps célibataire. Elle était sans aucun doute la fille la plus canon qu'il connaissait. Le monde ne tournait plus rond.

– Vous savez quoi ? reprit Astoria en déposant sa tasse. On n'a qu'à se créer un compte tous les trois et voir comment les choses évoluent chacun de notre côté.

– Tu rigoles là j'espère ? marmonna Pansy en l'observant comme si elle n'était qu'un vieux chewing-gum collé sous sa chaise.

– Sainte Pansy, priez pour nous, dramatisa Astoria. Je sais que tu ne t'abaisserais pas à séduire un homme sur le net, mais il s'agit d'une mission de santé publique ! Imagine un peu tous ces mecs célibataires qui ne rêvent que d'une chose : une fille comme toi. Et puis, ça serait un bon moyen de vérifier que l'apparence ne compte pas, que c'est quelque chose de totalement futile.

– L'apparence compte, chérie, rétorqua Théodore en savourant ces dernières gorgées de caféine. Tu es la pire hypocrite de toute la capitale pour avoir susurré un tel mensonge.

– L'homme a parlé, conclut Pansy en tapant la table de sa main finement manucurée de vernis bordeaux. Je n'arrive tout de même pas à croire que ce site a réussi à réunir près d'un million de membres en trois mois d'existence. C'est absolument dingue...

– À ton avis, qui est le créateur de ce truc ? interrogea Astoria en ajoutant de la cannelle sur son bretzel.

– Un type frustré. Du style, un gars qui avait une voix super sexy mais avec un physique disgracieux. Il a eu l'opportunité de se mettre sur le devant de la scène par ce biais. Ce monde est rempli de mal baisé, tu sais.

Théodore finit d'un trait sa boisson. Il en savait quelque chose pour en faire malheureusement partie. Théodore ne se trouvait pas moche. Il était même plus intelligent que la moyenne. Mais il fallait croire que ça ne suffisait pas pour séduire quelqu'un. Il se leva, se dirigeant vers le comptoir où l'on servait du thé gratuitement pour chaque client. La radio crachotait le tube d'une chanteuse américaine très à la mode. Théodore patienta derrière un groupe d'adolescente pour se servir. Ce site n'avait pas l'air trop mal, en fin de compte. Ça sonnait presque comme une aventure. Si Pansy et Astoria le rejoignaient, il pourrait peut-être déculpabiliser de s'être inscrit.

– Vous savez quoi, prononça Pansy en ôtant brutalement ses lunettes tandis que Théodore revenait vers leur table. On devrait le faire.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna faussement Astoria qui l'avait sournoisement poussé à cette déduction. Et... pourquoi ça ?

– J'ai réfléchi et je pense que ce site a réellement du potentiel, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. En plus de ça, ça permettrait d'explorer un nouveau champ de recherche pour mon mémoire.

Pansy était une étudiante brillante en sociologie. C'était la tête de peloton. Son directeur de recherche la regardait avec tant de tendresse dans le regard, que l'ambiance en cours devenait parfois malsaine.

– J'ai envie de faire un devoir dessus. Je tiendrai un journal et je vous demanderai où vous en êtes dans votre expérience. Nous n'évoluerons peut-être pas au même stade, mais ça serait intéressant de comparer nos résultats. Voir si les nouvelles technologies sont réellement effectives en matière de relation humaine.

Astoria plissa les yeux, méfiante.

– Tu voudrais qu'on instrumentalise la sincérité d'inconnu pour que tu puisses prouver au corps professoral, une fois de plus, que tu extraordinairement brillante ?

Ah, oui, petite précision : Astoria étudiait la psychologie. Elle était assez douée pour cerner les réelles intentions des autres. Pas comme certains de ses camarades qui étaient bien trop théoriques. Au fil des années, il était devenu difficile de lui mentir. Pansy se tortilla sur sa chaise.

– C'est de la curiosité scientifique. Est-ce qu'on ressent plus fort les choses sans connaître notre interlocuteur ? Est-ce que le fait de projeter une image, de la nourrir de fantasme, accentue les sentiments ? Est-ce que l'être humain peut surmonter la déception ?

– On est tous que des putains de cobayes pour toi, hein ? déduisit Astoria. Passe-moi cet ordinateur de malheur. Je vais m'inscrire en premier.

Elle tapota sur le clavier et Pansy se pencha pour lire :

– Perce-Neige ? Qui voudrait discuter avec quelqu'un qui a pour pseudonyme Perce-Neige ? (Théodore pouffa de rire, recrachant une gorgée de thé dans sa tasse) Pauvre fille, va. Aucune imagination.

– Va te faire foutre, Pans.

o

o

o

Théodore avait fait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à cette histoire de site jusqu'au moment où il tomba sur l'interview de son créateur dans un journal abandonné sur un siège de métro. Il l'avait feuilleté au hasard, son sac de cours sur les genoux et une migraine l'harcelant dangereusement depuis près d'une demi-heure. "_Neville Londubat : élu le plus jeune créateur numérique de l'année_" Londubat sonnait curieusement familier. La mémoire le rattrapa de plein fouet quand il tomba sur ce morceau d'interview : "_J'étais un adolescent assez solitaire, voire rejeté. Je n'ai même jamais su comment m'y prendre avec les filles. Pourtant, j'étais plein de bonnes intentions. Mais, tout ce qu'elles voyaient, je pense, c'était le physique. J'ai voulu transcender cette barrière avec ce site ; d'où l'utilisation des voix comme fiche d'identité et non pas de photos_" Théodore s'était brusquement souvenu de cet empoté de Neville, le garçon qui perdait ses affaires à chaque coin du collège et balbutiait sans arrêt.

Cependant, le canon affiché sur le côté de la tribune ne ressemblait en rien au spectre du garçonnet joufflu et maladroit. Le nouveau Neville, un sourire étincelant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, rivalisait avec les mannequins les plus élégants de la planète. Sous le choc, Théodore avait conservé cette coupure de presse en arrachant soigneusement la double page. Neville l'empoté avait fait quelque chose de sa vie. Neville qui, il y a même pas dix ans de cela, pensait que le Lac Titicaca était la plus grande fosse septique du monde, avait réussi à monter une entreprise pleine de promesses et recevrait sans doute un prix pour sa création innovante. Neville qui, à l'âge de quinze ans, s'était fait voler son sac de rechange dans les vestiaires et était resté là, entièrement nu, pendant que leur professeur de sport était parti lui acheter un slip dans le magasin se trouvant en face du stade. Neville qui...

– Je pense avoir saisi ce que tu essayais de dire, interrompit Astoria le lendemain matin quand Théo alla lui rapporter sa petite trouvaille. Tu sais, il y a des gens qui ont juste besoin de temps pour se dévoiler. C'est un gentil garçon, il mérite ce qui lui arrive.

– On aurait dû rester amis avec lui, déclara Théo, boudeur. Sinon, ça donne quoi ton inscription ?

Astoria soupira en sortant son énorme classeur rose de sa sacoche.

– Eh bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup de visites. En tout cas, bien moins que sur mon profil sur les sites classiques avec des photos.

Le physique de Astoria qui – dans un langage courtois – était à tomber par terre, lui avait toujours permis de sortir avec des garçons extrêmement beaux sans réaliser le moindre effort. Devoir se mettre en valeur par un autre biais que son corps était une expérience tout à fait inédite. Et, maintenant que Théo y pensait, le timbre de voix de Astoria était tristement banal pour une fille de son envergure. Ce matin-là, Pansy n'était pas en cours. Elle était en stage, quelque part, et pouvait donc s'exempter de venir. Théo sortit de sa housse son ordinateur portable et fut tenté de s'inscrire, sans pour autant franchir le cap. De nombreuses fois déjà qu'il s'était ravisé à la dernière minute.

– Je me sentirais plus à l'aise si tu m'aidais, finit-il par dire à son amie deux heures plus tard tandis qu'ils profitaient de leur pause déjeuner.

Astoria accepta volontiers. Ils se réfugièrent avec deux sandwichs dans une salle de classe désertée, leur ordinateur sous le bras. L'interface du site était noire, mais – dès qu'on secouait la souris, un sonogramme allant du violet au fuchsia oscillant tel un serpent fluorescent. Dès que Théo se grattait la gorge, le trait vibrait ou s'entortillait sur lui-même.

– Qu'est-ce que je dois dire à ton avis ?

– Eh bien, présente-toi. Mais, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ton prénom, ou de parler d'où tu vis, ce que tu fais dans la vie de tous les jours, ou même de te décrire. Enfin, ne dis pas grand-chose. C'est mieux.

Mal assuré, Théo se pencha légèrement en avant, comme pour s'assurer que sa voix serait bien enregistrée :

– Salut. Je suis nouveau ici et j'aimerai rejoindre votre site. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur moi... Mmh, j'aime découvrir des choses et en apprendre tous les jours. Je pense être plutôt facile à vivre aussi (Astoria arqua un sourcil, goguenard). Je suis là pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Merde, ça fait beaucoup de "je" pour une introduction.

Soudain, une voix féminine et chaleureuse – de celle qui reposait et donnait absolument envie d'accorder sa confiance – emplit la pièce : "_Bienvenue sur la plateforme de rencontres intuitive Voxeo. Un système qui vous reconnaît et vous connaît. Il en s'agit pas uniquement d'un système opérateur classique qui relais les contacts en fonction d'une base de données. C'est une conscience. Bien plus qu'une page internet, une vie. Voxeo_"

Abasourdi, Théo consulta Astoria du regard. Elle semblait ravie.

– Pas mal, non ? Moi aussi j'ai fait cette tête quand j'ai découvert le tout.

Le sonogramme de Théodore tourbillonna sur lui-même, offrant alors une palette de couleurs allant du parme au orangé. "_Une seule voix comporte plusieurs textures différentes en fonction des émotions qui la submergent. Celle-ci agit en véritables miroirs de vos états d'âme et en trompent que rarement, si seulement nous y portons l'attention nécessaire. Je m'appelle Voxeo. Quel est votre pseudonyme ?_" Théodore tapota quelque chose sur le clavier. Quelqu'un rit légèrement. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de Voxeo. "_Désolé, mais vous n'êtes pas encore autorisé à écrire. Il va d'abord falloir remplir votre fiche d'inscription puis cumuler des points. Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard. À moins que vous ayez déjà des questions ?_"

– Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous êtes une véritable personne ? Je veux dire, dans un centre téléphonique, quelque chose comme ça.

"_Non, je suis une conscience. Je suis un ordinateur programmé pour répondre à plusieurs milliers de schémas différents de conversations en fonction de mon interlocuteur. Mon système d'exploitation comprend des modules comme le rire, la surprise ou l'excitation. Mais ce ne sont que des modules, un mirage pour faire croire que je suis humaine. Je ne fais que d'assembler des mots les uns après les autres grâce au dictionnaire que j'ai appris._"

– Ah, fut la seule réponse pertinente qu'il put offrir.

"_Quel est votre pseudonyme ?_"

– Mmh, Misfits.

"_Misfits a déjà été pris par un utilisateur. Vous pouvez utiliser le nom de Misfits235 si vous le désirez_"

– Non... Autre chose alors. Euh, pourquoi pas Roku ?

– Roku ? s'insurgea Astoria.

– C'est un personnage de dessin animé que j'adore, se défendit-il.

"_Le pseudonyme Roku est libre. Dois-je l'enregistrer ?_"

– Oui.

"_Très bien. Veuillez patienter pendant que je charge votre interface_"

Un fil de sonogramme ondulait légèrement, comme une respiration. Théo comprit assez vite qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée de s'être inscrit là-dessus. Peut-être qu'il en trouverait que des gens débiles et sans aucun intérêt.

"_Avant d'initialiser votre compte, j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions", reprit Voxeo. "Cela nous permettra d'ajuster notre base de données en fonction de vos besoins à venir._"

– Ok.

Astoria feuilletait bruyamment les pages d'un magazine people, rendant ardue la tâche de se concentrer.

"À_ quand remonte votre dernière relation amoureuse ?_"

– Je suis en ce moment célibataire. Je me concentre sur mes études, mmh, plein de choses à régler et la vie qui... joue constamment des tours.

"_Dans votre voix, je sens de l'hésitation. Diriez-vous que vous êtes d'accord avec mon raisonnement ?_" Théodore bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avec une pointe d'aigreur "_Préférez-vous aller à la rencontre de personnes ayant une voix de femme ou d'homme ou sans distinction particulière. Notez que certains individus sur notre site ont des voix transcendant les barrières du genre et que, même si elles paraissent aiguës ou graves au premier abord, cela n'en détermine pas pour autant le sexe de votre interlocuteur_"

– Une voix d'homme, je suppose.

"_Comment décririez-vous votre relation avec votre mère ?_"

– Elle est morte quand j'étais jeune.

"_Et avec votre père ?_"

– Putain, Astoria, c'est quoi ce truc ? C'est un agent fédéral derrière ou quoi ?

La jeune fille haussa des épaules sans lever le nez de sa lecture.

– Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question, maugréa Théodore. Et puis de toute façon, ça en vous regarde absolument pas.

"_Je comprends votre refus. Quel est votre livre préféré et pourquoi ?_"

– J'aime assez la nouvelle de Francis Scott Fitzgerald. Un diamant gros comme le Ritz, que ça s'appelle. Ce n'est pas bien long, et c'est même plein de descriptions, mais... je ne sais pas. J'adore ce bouquin. Je le trouve assez criant de vérité et intemporel. Ça parle de notre rapport avec l'argent et... et je crois que l'argent gagne un peu trop de place dans notre vie, on y accorde trop d'importance et ce genre de choses me déplaît fortement. Je crois que Fitzgerald est mon auteur favori. J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé La Sorcière Rousse, Benjamin Button et puis, bien évidemment Gatsby. L'argent revient toujours dans ce qu'il écrit, et même s'il a eu un rapport avec assez déplorable, au moins, ce type avait conscience de faire des trucs pas nets ou être dans un excès perpétuel. Il est assez honnête dans ce qu'il dit. Et puis., il faut s-..

"_Merci_", interrompit Voxeo.

Le sonogramme de Théodore, comme une branche d'ADN entièrement complétée, tourbillonna sur lui-même jusqu'au point de former un parfait cercle blanc. Intrigué, il se pencha en avant, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez. Tout autour de ce cercle se trouvaient des points d'une taille plus ou moins importantes.

– Les points les plus gros sont censés représentés les profils les plus compatibles au tien, expliqua brièvement Astoria.

– Comment ce site pourrait connaître ma compatibilité avec qui que ce soit alors que je n'ai parlé que cinq petites minutes ?

– Mystère et boule de gomme. Si ce procédé en te plaît pas, tu peux toujours chercher quelqu'un par géolocalisation en cliquant sur le bouton du haut, ou simplement actionner le mode aléatoire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, toi ?

– La géolocalisation.

Inquiet de devoir modifier quoi que ce soit dans le programme, Théo laissa tout tel quel. Il cliqua sur un bouton de taille moyenne clignotant comme une étoile. Il n'y avait strictement aucune indication lorsqu'il passa sa souris dessus. Il tomba sur une interface grise perlée.

Une voix d'homme, comme faite de soie, s'éleva près de lui quand il cliqua sur sa description : "_Pendant un temps, j'ai vécu comme on l'attendait toujours de moi. Travailler, économiser, rester raisonnable. J'ai vécu comme mes parents, mes grands-parents et leurs parents à leur tour... jusqu'à ce que cet éclair m'ait frappé. Je... Je n'ai jamais voulu être comme ça. Et là, je me regarde dans le miroir et je me rends compte qu'après toutes ces années, je ne sais même pas qui je suis ou ce que je vaux. C'est assez angoissant quand on s'y penche un petit moment. Enfin, ça ne me ressemble pas de parler de moi. Mais, je me prête volontiers à l'exercice. Un peu de moi en fait pas de mal. Il y aura sans doute un peu de toi aussi, prochainement_" Théodore souriait déjà malgré lui.

– Ne clique pas !

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Parce que c'est assez mal vu d'autoriser tout le monde à te parler dès le premier jour de ton inscription, expliqua Astoria. C'est un peu comme si tu faisais le trottoir et que tu n'avais même pas d'amis à qui parler en vrai. Laisse-toi le temps de faire un peu le tour. Découvre un peu cette interface au lieu de précipiter les choses.

Même si Théodore écouta son conseil, il nota toutefois le pseudo de cette personne dans un coin de sa tête. Les cours reprirent et Théo n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui pour surfer de profil en profil.

Le soir même, il découvrit que l'on pouvait ajouter des pistes audio sur sa page d'accueil. Grâce à celles-ci, ses goûts musicaux étaient synchronisés avec la base de données et restreignaient davantage encore le champ des profils compatibles. Il devait être près de vingt-trois heures. Théodore avait laissé son ordinateur en veille au coin de son bureau tandis qu'il étudiait. Il sursauta quand la voix d'un inconnu emplit sa chambre.

– _Hum, toc, toc, toc ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Je crois qu'on écoute la même musique en ce moment. _

– Putain de merde !, jura Théo, la main sur son coeur tandis qu'il avait lâché son stylo.

– _Quoi ? On n'a plus le droit de faire irruption chez les gens ? Le monde court à sa perte, ma parole._

– Qui êtes vous ?

– _Bl... Blueprint. Et toi ? Je te tutoie, j'suis pas du genre à faire des manières._

– Roku. Mmh, pourquoi m'avoir contacté ?

– _Je te sens méfiant. _

– Je suis pas méfiant.

– _Nous sommes sur Voxeo. Je peux sentir quand quelqu'un ment. Tu vas voir, au bout de quelques jours, toi aussi tu seras rôdé. _

– Oh, vraiment ?

– _Au son de ta voix je sens que tu me lances un challenge. C'en est un, n'est-ce pas ? Si je t'ai contacté c'est juste parce que tu écoutais du bon son. Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais d'un album que je venais... enfin, qu'on écoute ensemble depuis tout à l'heure, à sans doute des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Mais apparemment, écouter de la bonne musique ne fait pas forcément de cette personne quelqu'un de recommandable. _

– Je t'emmerde.

– _Tu devrais revoir ton langage si tu comptes séduire qui que ce soit ici. _

– Je ne sais que jurer.

– _Ca en me dérange pas particulièrement. Je trouve ça même un peu sexy. Tu sais, des gros mots en plein feu de l'action. Ça a quelque chose de grisant._

– Hum, tu viens vraiment de dire ça ?

– _Pourquoi, je n'aurais pas dû ?_

– Disons que ce n'est pas ce qu'on entend dans une conversation ordinaire.

– _On est tout, sauf dans un endroit ordinaire. _


	2. Florida Kilos

**Posté le : **17 Octobre 2014. _HELLO DARLING !_

* * *

**Note : Évidemment, je me suis aussi inspirée du film de « Her ». J'ai oublié de le mentionner dans mon disclaimer du premier chapitre parce que j'étais trop pressée de poster (my bad). J'ai d'ailleurs mis l'affiche du film comme couverture de l'histoire. Félicitation à ceux qui l'ont vu sans que j'en aie fait mention. Vous êtes des divinités terrestres.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**PocoLoco : **Le nombre d'histoires en cours ne me perturbe pas du rythme de publication. J'avais juste un gros blocage sur l'orientation de la suite pour cette fic et vu que pour les autres j'avais de l'avance, ça ne se voyait pas du tout. Mais j'ai repris du poil de la bête, et me revoilà !

**Emilie12 : **Ahah, la flemme de déposer un brevet sur un site pareil et puis peut-être, quelqu'un y a déjà pensé depuis longtemps ! J'espère que la suite te plaira vraiment. Bisou.

**LaFolieBergère : **Ooooh, merci pour ta review ! Bon, je comprends mieux les stats affolantes concernant la fréquentation de ma page de profil, haha. Voilà enfin la suite (après des siècles d'attente, haha, je rigole).

**Iilaydiiz : **L'idée du site avec l'intelligence artificielle provient du fil « Her ». Si tu ne l'as pas vu, je te le conseille. Il est génial ! Sinon, tu mises juste : le bleu est ma couleur préférée. Sinon, tu fais bien de t'être mise à Lana Del Rey. Tu entres dans mon cercle sacré.

**Mathou : **Eh oui, Blueprint est le pseudo de Blaise évidemment. Bon, faut pas être d'un QI de 175 pour l'avoir deviné. Je te remercie pour ta review et je croise les doigts pour que la suite t'emballe tout autant.

* * *

**SCREENSHOT**

**say my name. **

**CHAPITRE II : « Florida Kilos »**

_**Deux mois plus tôt, Londres, dans le métro**_

Blaise marchait dans les rues de Londres, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles et son portable dans la poche de sa chemise. Au bout du fil, Roku – le garçon qu'il avait rencontré quatre jours auparavant sur la plate-forme Voxeo.

Il lui parlait de ses cours, de ses amis, de sa difficulté à se lever tôt le matin. Le premier soir, ils avaient passé des heures entières à discuter albums, festivals, reprises. Blaise se plaisait à s'imaginer tel Harvey Specter, élégant avocat d'affaire et collectionneur de vinyles. Si les mensonges n'étaient pas aussitôt détectés par le robot du site grâce à leur timbre de voix qui oscillait, Blaise se serait très certainement inventé une vie semblable.

La réalité était presque décevante à côté. Il étudiait l'architecture depuis maintenant cinq ans et allait bientôt passer un concours très important pour déterminer s'il était apte à travailler en cabinet. Mais ce qui était bien avec Roku, c'était ses silences. Dit comme cela, ça semblait être une mauvaise chose. Pas pour Blaise. Les silences étaient quelque chose que peu de gens savaient réellement apprécier. Ils étaient à la base de tout. Sans le silence, on ne pourrait distinguer la musique du néant, les rires des pleurs, etc. C'était quelque chose de fondamental.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse comme ça ? demanda Blaise à son interlocuteur tandis qu'il attendait le métro.

– Tu as vu ce mec juste en face ? dit la voix de Roku dans son écouteur. Il porte son tee-shirt à l'envers !

Blaise leva le nez puis pouffa de rire. Grâce à la minuscule caméra dans son portable, Roku pouvait tout voir depuis sa poche, sauf lui (Blaise y prenait bien garde). Il l'emmenait au supermarché, au café et parfois même en salle de sport. Ils se rinçaient l'oeil ensemble et commentaient à voix basse les types qu'ils trouvaient séduisants. C'était devenu comme un jeu pour eux. Un jeu où tous les coups étaient permis.

– Tu vas où déjà ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix feignant l'intérêt.

– Voir un ami, éluda Blaise d'un ton monocorde en s'approchant du métro qui venait d'arriver. Il a besoin d'être rassuré avant les examens. Il peut être assez drama queen quand il s'y met.

Blaise soupira. Draco était en proie à une véritable crise de nerfs depuis quelques semaines. Et puis, faire une fixette sur Harry Potter n'arrangeait les comptes de personne. Blaise aimait bien emprunter les notes de Draco plutôt que de suivre les cours. Mais c'était maintenant chose d'impossible, car Draco passait la plupart de son temps libre à se morfondre et à jurer par les anciens dieux et les nouveaux qu'il était moche et finirait sa vie dans une poubelle. Ce à quoi, Blaise trouvait très peu de contre-argument.

– Du coup..., commença Théodore, tu veux que je me déconnecte ?

– Non, tu peux rester en ligne. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive chez mon pote.

Le trajet fut atrocement court. En général, Blaise n'aimait pas du tout cette ligne de métro, car il s'y passait sans arrêt des choses fâcheuses. Mais là, curieusement, il n'avait rien vu tout autour de lui tant il était pris par sa conversation avec Roku. Il était très rare que Blaise trouve quelqu'un de suffisamment intéressant pour parler avec nuit et jour. En fait, ça ne lui était probablement jamais arrivé de toute sa chienne de vie.

Le robot de répartition de Voxeo ne s'était absolument pas trompé en les foutant ensemble. Sans doute qu'ils avaient des vies différentes, des passions à l'opposée l'une de l'autre, pourtant... dans le fond, ils étaient semblables. Ça aurait pu l'effrayer en temps normal. Mais sur Internet, il fallait croire que rien ne se déroulait normalement.

– Tu es arrivé, prononça la voix de Roku. (Blaise sauta sur ses jambes et décampa aussitôt. Son interlocuteur ricana) Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié jusqu'au nom de ta station, mmh ? Ma présence est-elle si bouleversante que ça ?

– Je n'irai pas jusque-là, grommela-t-il en suivant le flot de passagers se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je suis d'un naturel plutôt étourdi, voilà tout.

– Bien sûr, susurra Roku d'un air entendu.

– Bon, je te laisse. Tu ne dois pas voir vers où je me dirige à partir de là. Secret défense de la chartre de confidentialité de Voxeo.

– Ah oui.

– Déçu ?

– Vraiment pas ! se défendit l'autre avec un peu trop d'empressement pour que cela soit vrai.

– … Je te recontacte tout à l'heure de toute façon.

Blaise éteignit l'application Voxeo et le bruit de la rue l'assourdit. Le retour à la réalité était toujours un peu difficile. Il ôta ses écouteurs et les roula en boule dans sa poche. Dehors, le ciel était gris. Blaise marcha cinq petites minutes et finit par atterrir devant une demeure aux proportions colossales, entourées par un haut grillage noir. Les Malfoy, toujours ce goût prononcé pour la grandeur.

Blaise sonna et on lui ouvrit immédiatement. Les domestiques allaient et venaient un peu partout pour organiser un gala de bienfaisance présidé par Mr Malfoy. Ce dernier donnait beaucoup d'argent à divers organismes londoniens histoire de se faire toujours et encore plus de relations.

– Bonjour, Blaise, formula gracieusement Narcissa Malfoy en déposant deux baisers sur ses joues. Tu vas bien ? (Il répondit par l'affirmative) Draco est dans sa chambre, là-haut. Sûrement à broyer du noir. Il est très angoissé depuis quelque temps...

– Mmh, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

Il trouva Draco sous sa couverture, la pièce plongée dans le noir le plus total. Une mélodie triste à en crever s'échappait depuis la chaîne hi-fi. Blaise écarta brutalement les rideaux.

– MAMAN ! hurla Draco d'une voix stridente. Oh, Blaise.

Rassemblant le peu de dignité qui lui restait, Draco s'assit sur son lit la mine impassible, ignorant jusqu'à sa tenue laissant à désirer. Il portait un immonde sweat-shirt gris et un caleçon bleu.

– Je peux savoir c'est quoi tout ce cirque ? demanda Blaise. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours hier ? Tu te souviens que nos examens commencent dans même pas deux semaines ? Et toi, tu vas tout foutre en l'air comme ça, pour une histoire de cul ?

– Potter n'était pas qu'un cul, tête de pioche. Il avait des bras, des jambes, une tête...

– Tu m'en diras tant, maugréa-t-il. Je croyais qu'on était d'accord ? Ne jamais se mettre dans des états minables pour un mec. C'est un peu notre loi numéro un, non ?

– Il n'est pas censé savoir que je suis affecté par notre rupture.

– Ah, et depuis quand vous étiez ensemble ?

Draco lui envoya un regard cinglant et plein de promesses de tortures. À bout de force, il se contenta d'un doigt d'honneur.

– Potter a sans doute manigancé tout ça pour te déstabiliser. Peut-être qu'il veut avoir une meilleure place au concours que toi.

– Il est incapable de dessiner des plans corrects de barre d'immeuble et tu veux qu'il me surclasse ? se moqua Draco. Même une maison en paille il serait pas capable de la faire tenir debout si tu veux mon avis.

Blaise aboya de rire. Il était de notoriété publique que Potter était très mauvais en calcul. Pourtant, il était d'une telle créativité que cela pouvait bien compenser le reste. Plutôt lent à rendre ses projets et accumulant du retard un peu partout, Potter s'était très vite fait remarqué dans leur prestigieuse école d'architecture. Quand, deux mois plus tôt, leur enseignant avait fini par foutre Harry et Draco en binôme pour un projet de cité jardin, Draco avait hurlé au scandale et avait même menacé de faire intervenir son père (un des généreux donateurs de l'école).

Blaise, lui, s'était retrouvé dans un groupe de deux filles. Ces dernières le regardaient avec des yeux mouillés d'espoir et faisaient exactement ce qu'il disait du moins qu'il y mettait les formes. Lorsqu'il avait fini par se rendre compte que Draco flirtait avec Potter, c'était déjà trop tard. Il était déjà mordu. Et maintenant, Potter se rendait compte que tout cela avait lourdement dérapé, qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû coucher ensemble, car ce n'était pas pro du tout.

– Il n'empêche, reprit Blaise, que lui il doit être en train de réviser bien sagement chez lui pendant que toi tu pleures sa prostate. Et puis, quoi, il n'était pas si bien foutu que ça quand même ?

Draco haussa vaguement des épaules, peu convaincu.

– J'ai ramené de quoi travailler. Va prendre une douche et je m'occupe de préparer les plans. (Draco ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer ses mains) Allez, bouge-toi où je te fous un pied au cul ! BOUGE !

Cette fois, Blaise exécuta véritablement sa menace et frappa Draco qui se leva aussitôt en un bond prodigieux. Blaise fit pivoter la grande table sur roulettes et la plaça au centre de la chambre. Il alluma la lampe de travail, étala des plans successifs et sortit tout un armada de crayons. Leur prof voulait qu'ils réétudient un cas pratique plutôt compliqué d'une tour incurvée. Blaise était certain qu'un exercice pareil ressortirait le jour de l'examen et il voulait que d'ici là, il le connaisse jusqu'au bout des doigts. Draco finit par revenir dans une tenue décente et les cheveux trempés.

– Je te déteste, Blaise.

– Moi aussi, crétin. Maintenant, pose tes fesses ici et commence les mesures.

o

o

o

Théodore mesurait le tempo de la chanson qu'il écoutait en boucle depuis tout à l'heure. Il sifflota tout en se choisissant une tenue. Il faillit enfiler la chemise qu'il avait acheté une fortune, mais qu'il ne portait pourtant jamais, avant de se rabattre vers des fringues plus classiques. Inutile de se pavaner devant Pansy en étant trop bien accoutré. Elle flairerait directement le problème. Théodore avait le sourire aux lèvres en quittant chez lui. Il avait adoré ces derniers jours à discuter de tout et de rien avec Blueprint.

Il aimait sa voix grave et profonde, son rire de gamin, ses plaisanteries vaseuses, sa détermination. En fait, à peu près tout chez lui était fait pour le séduire ce qui, en soi, était pas mal effrayant. Théodore n'avait pas pour habitude de craquer sur des inconnus. Même quand un mec plutôt pas mal l'abordait, Théodore avait du mal à croire que ses intentions étaient sincères, qu'on puisse le trouver réellement mignon.

Même s'ils ne se voyaient pas, Théodore savait que Blueprint était sincère avec lui, qu'il ne visait pas son cul ou quelque chose comme ça. Dehors, il faisait gris. C'était assez déprimant et Théodore aurait préféré rester chez lui. Mais il avait rendez-vous avec Astoria et Pansy. Ils devaient faire leur compte-rendu de cette première semaine d'inscription sur Voxeo. Comme d'habitude, il arriva le premier et se posa à une table près de la baie vitrée après avoir commandé un grand gobelet de chocolat chaud. Astoria finit par débarquer dans une robe noire cintrée et des escarpins.

– Ne pose pas de question, dit-elle aussitôt. J'ai un entretien d'embauche tout à l'heure et je suis momentanément pauvre. J'ai vraiment besoin d'argent.

« Pauvre » pour Astoria voulait sans doute dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'acheter ce qu'elle voulait sur un coup de tête. Ayant baigné dans le luxe toute sa vie, c'était quelque chose de tout à fait inconcevable pour elle.

– Un boulot dans quoi ?

– J'en sais fichtrement rien. L'agence m'a donné des adresses où je devais me rendre sans rien m'expliquer de plus. Ah, triste monde tragique.

Pansy arriva peu après, passablement agacée.

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'emporta-t-elle. C'est un scandale !

Théodore fronça des sourcils.

– Tous les hommes que j'essaie de contacter sur Voxeo me fuient comme la peste !

– On se demande bien pourquoi, grommela Astoria.

Malheureusement, Pansy avait tout entendu.

– Excuse-moi ? dit-elle d'un ton profondément outré.

– Je ne fais que souligner une vérité générale.

Pansy avait encore la bouche entrouverte, sous le choc.

– Moi, ça a été plutôt une bonne semaine, confia Théodore en ajoutant du caramel dans son chocolat chaud.

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui, comme des lionnes ayant débusqué une proie juteuse et particulièrement insouciante.

– Comment ça ? argua Pansy. Il s'est passé quoi ?

– J'ai « rencontré » (Théodore mima les guillemets avec ses doigts) un garçon. Grâce au site. Et il a une voix très sexy.

– Si ça se trouve, il ressemble à un pou, tu sais, fit remarquer Astoria. C'est chose plutôt courante chez les mannequins voix.

Théodore haussa vaguement des épaules. L'enveloppe corporelle, il s'en contrefichait. Il avait tellement de points communs avec Blueprint que même s'il s'avérait laid, Théodore ne le repousserait pas pour autant. Ça serait injuste, et aussi superficiel. Il n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un de superficiel pour le peu qu'il en sache.

– Il a notre âge, écoute de la bonne musique, aime rire et est plutôt ambitieux. Je... Je dois dire que j'ai été agréablement surpris de trouver quelqu'un comme ça aussi facilement.

– De quoi ? Il t'est tombé dessus ?

– C'est lui qui a fait le premier pas.

Astoria avait du mal à refouler sa jalousie. Elle, quasiment personne ne visitait son profil tant sa voix était nasillarde et agaçante au possible. Pourtant, dans la vie réelle, les hommes se jetaient à ses pieds pour une seule seconde en sa compagnie. C'était dur pour elle d'accepter que, finalement, on ne s'était jamais intéressée à elle pour ce qu'il y avait derrière ses épaisses boucles blondes.

– Tu sais quoi d'autre de lui ?

– Eh bien, il est fils unique, vit aussi à Londres. Il aime les voitures et le foot. Fin, des trucs de mecs quoi.

– Mmh, ça ne nous donne pas beaucoup d'indices en définitive, résuma Pansy en cherchant dans son sac à main de quoi noter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'écris ce que tu me racontes. Je veux tout savoir du progrès de votre relation, de la façon dont tu l'imagines, ce que tu ressens en ce moment pour cet inconnu. Et plus tard, je ferai un compte-rendu de tout ça pour mon devoir de sociologie. J'espère bien remporter la meilleure note, si ce n'est un prix.

– Rien que ça, maugréa Astoria en tournoyant sa petite cuillère dans son café.

– Je suis une femme de haut parage, moi, lança Pansy en levant son nez en l'air. Alors... Théodore, dis-moi, comment tu l'imagines ce Blueprint ?

– Grand, blond de préférence (Il gloussa comme une jouvencelle). Tu sais avec ses yeux un peu bleus magnifiques, qui envoie du lourd. Légèrement bronzé, juste ce qu'il faut. Un mec des magazines quoi.

o

o

o

_**Deux mois plus tard, Londres, dans un appartement étriqué **_

« _Alors, ça te dirait qu'on se voit ?_ »

Théodore resta figé devant son ordinateur un bon moment sans parvenir à écrire quoi que ce soit de raisonnable ou de cohérent. Une partie de lui criait « OUI ! ». Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser depuis des semaines tant Blueprint l'obsédait. Il imaginait souvent leur première rencontre comme quelque chose d'absolument tendre, bourré de rire et de gêne.

D'un naturel à plutôt rougir pour rien, Théodore avait préparé le coup en faisant quelques mimiques devant son miroir. Il se trouvait affreusement laid. Et alors, la minute d'après, il se demandait ce qu'un gars comme Blueprint pouvait bien lui trouver. Ah oui, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Exact. S'ils se voyaient, sans doute verrait-il la déception dans son regard. Peut-être même que Blueprint mettrait un terme à leur « relation » en le voyant arriver avec sa dégaine mal assurée. Mais il valait mieux que cela soit tôt que tard, quand il se serait bien trop attaché à lui pour tourner la page facilement. Théodore se connaissait bien.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître insensible à tout et à tous, il n'en demeurait pas moins une véritable éponge à émotions. Encore un petit je-ne-sais-quoi, et il se retrouverait bientôt accro à Blueprint. Et ça, pour rien au monde il ne le voulait. On ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de virtuel. C'était complètement insensé ! En plus, Pansy se moquerait forcément de lui en le voyant venir vers elle, penaud et brisé. Non, non, non, impossible. Il ne devait en aucun cas céder à ce truc qui bataillait durement dans son thorax, tout près de son cœur.

Alors, insidieusement, Théodore était alors tenté de refuser l'invitation de Blueprint. Répondre « Non » était la réponse la plus censée. Mais Blueprint essaierait sans doute de savoir pourquoi. Que répondrait-il à ça ? « Écoute, je suis trop un trouillard pour venir. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre avec plus de couilles la prochaine fois. Salut. Bisou ». Non, c'était intolérable ! Théodore essayait de se raisonner. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre après tout ? Et si Blueprint se révélait être un type extraordinaire, incroyablement poétique et instruit ?

« _Tu es encore là_ ? »

Théodore sursauta presque en entendant sa messagerie.

« _Oui _»

« _Oui pour quoi ? Oui pour la rencontre ou oui pour ta présence ? (Dans les deux cas, elle est fortement désirée_... »

Blueprint avait le don pour le mettre dans des états incroyables.

« _Je viendrai _», écrivit résolument Théodore. « _Où veux-tu qu'on se retrouve_ ? »

À la seconde même où il envoya son message, Théodore le regretta.

«_ Parfait. Je connais un bar plutôt sympa du côté de Piccadilly Circus. Je t'enverrai l'adresse sur ton portable, d'accord ? Je crois me souvenir que tu n'as pas cours le jeudi soir. On peut se retrouver là-bas à ce moment-là. 19H, ça te convient _? »

Théodore n'eut d'autre choix que de taper « _Oui, très bien. À jeudi, donc_ »

Il se déconnecta sans plus de cérémonie. Il avait les mains affreusement moites et n'arrêtait pas de faire le tour de sa chambre parfaitement rangée. Bordel, dans quelle misère il s'était encore foutu ? Pourquoi avait-il dit oui ?

o

o

o

Ce jeudi-là, Théodore passa un temps fou dans sa salle de bain à essayer de se rendre plus présentable qu'à l'ordinaire. Il n'avait pas prévenu Pansy ou Astoria, de crainte que ça lui porte la poisse. Il finit par abandonner ses cheveux à leur propre sort et enfila un simple tee-shirt d'un vert d'eau ainsi qu'un jean. Il vérifia deux fois le contenu de son portefeuille (Blueprint avait choisi un bar assez onéreux. Il avait vérifié leur formule sur internet, par pure curiosité. Cet endroit coûtait une blinde !).

Théodore enfila ses chaussures puis, après une bonne expiration, quitta son appartement. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu autant le trac. Même pendant son audition devant un jury de professeurs tous plus hargneux les uns que les autres.

Pourquoi le métro allait aussi vite ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de retard ? Un accident ? Un incendie ? N'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il n'arrive pas à Piccadilly Circus si vite. Théodore sursauta si fort que la femme assise à côté de lui souffla de mépris. C'était son portable qui vibrait.

«_ J'espère que c'est toujours d'accord pour ce soir. Je viens de sortir de chez moi. Je serai un peu en retard_ »

Un peu ? Les yeux de Théodore s'agrandirent. Peu importe d'où Blueprint venait, il aurait forcément beaucoup de retard et ça, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose. Il ravala sa déception, rangea son portable et le traita mentalement de crétin. Enfin arrivé, Théodore trouva le bar après seulement cinq minutes de marche. Il n'était pas encore bondé, mais des jeunes – tous plus chics les uns que les autres – discutaient joyeusement de leur vie ô combien fantastique en sirotant un verre de vin.

Théodore ne faisait pas partie de ce monde. Pansy, à la rigueur, pourrait bien se débrouiller. Mais pas lui. C'était bien trop... clinquant pour lui. Il ne serait jamais à l'aise dans un tel endroit. Peut-être que Blueprint non plus ne se sentirait pas bien. Peut-être n'avait-il choisi ce bar que pour lui en mettre plein la vue. Théodore se conforta dans cette idée et attendit devant le bar.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il ressortit son portable dans l'espoir de voir un nouveau message s'afficher, mais rien. Aucun signe de vie de Blueprint. Théodore finit par allumer une cigarette et s'installa à une table en terrasse au hasard. Il venait de terminer sa première clope quand une serveuse l'approcha.

– Je vous sers ?

– Une bière.

– Laquelle ? Nous en avons plus d'une centaine de diff-...

– La moins chère, interrompit Théodore.

La serveuse repartit à l'intérieur, l'air froissé. Théodore joua à une application stupide tout en s'allumant une seconde cigarette. Sa bière arriva avec la note. Apparemment, la serveuse l'avait bien jugé : il était trop fauché pour commander quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le nez plongé sur son écran, Théodore ne prêta qu'une attention limitée à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

De temps à autre, il observait les parages en essayant de voir si un gentil garçon, simple et respirant l'intelligence, apparaissait au coin de la rue. Il avait fini par se faire une raison : Blueprint ne serait certainement pas un homme canon, et il avait le vice en plus d'être en retard, chose que Théodore détestait.

Il savoura sa bière délicieuse et se demanda si les plus chères avaient meilleur goût. Au bout de vingt minutes, et le verre vide, Théodore commença à sérieusement s'impatienter. En plus, il faisait froid. S'il entrait à l'intérieur, la serveuse penserait que son porte-feuille n'en avait pas eu pour son compte. Hors, c'était totalement faux !

Théodore enfonça son menton dans le col de son blouson tout en surfant sur les réseaux sociaux. Tout à coup, des éclats de rire parvinrent sur le seuil du bar. Des garçons bruyants se tapaient dans les mains tout en s'apostrophant de surnoms mignons et ridicules au possible.

– Hey, Ziblé ! Ne me dis pas que tu ramènes encore quelqu'un ici ! s'offusqua un jeune homme plutôt massif et blond.

Le concerné éclata de rire et alla saluer des gens à l'intérieur. Théodore le vit faire le tour de la salle, faire la bise aux filles, serrer la main des garçons.

– Quel frimeur, persifla Théodore entre ses dents.

La demi-heure était passée. Théodore attrapa son portable et écrivit : «_ Je t'ai assez attendu. Je m'en vais._ » Il déposa dans la coupelle de quoi payer sa bière et s'en alla aussitôt sans un regard en arrière. Il avait à peine marché pendant une minute que son portable sonna. C'était un appel de Blueprint. Devait-il répondre ou le planter là ? Avec faiblesse, Théodore décrocha, mais essaya d'emprunter la voix la plus dure et agacée qu'il avait en magasin :

– Allô ?

– Ah, enfin ! Je pensais que tu n'avais pas vu mon appel, se rassura Blueprint.

– Je l'ai vu, mais je n'avais pas très envie de répondre, tu vois.

Curieusement, Blueprint ignora cette partie de sa phrase.

– Je suis arrivé. Tu es où ?

– Je repars là. J'en ai eu ma claque d'attendre. Je ne suis pas une potiche qu'on peut promener aux quatre coins de la capitale.

Blueprint éclata de rire et ce rire... ce rire le dérangeait dans la mesure où il semblait proche et éloigné à la fois.

– Laisse-moi au moins une chance de me faire pardonner, plaida Blueprint. Allez, je n'ai eu que dix minutes de retard.

– Trente, pour ta gouverne. Je n'ai jamais dû attendre quelqu'un trente minutes.

– Soit tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de rendez-vous, soit tous tes amis travaillent pour des horlogers suisses.

– Va te faire foutre.

Sur ce, Théodore raccrocha. Il était suffisamment à cran comme ça pour avoir à surmonter les sarcasmes d'un abruti. Il se mêla à la foule, irradiant de colère. Il bouscula presque un groupe d'adolescentes et attrapa le premier métro venu avant de s'apercevoir que – dans son empressement – il l'avait pris dans la mauvaise direction.

.

.

.

**Note d'auteur : Je sais, j'ai tardé pour écrire la suite, mais j'ai eu plein de déconvenues pendant les vacances. J'ai préféré m'accrocher à mes fics déjà plus avancées pour maintenir le rythme plutôt que de me consacrer à celle-ci. My bad. Pourtant, le début du chapitre était déjà écrit depuis mal de temps, mais j'avais du mal à l'achever. Curieux blocage. Maintenant que tout ça est derrière moi, j'espère bien pouvoir poster plus régulièrement et me plonger la première dans ce zabnott, ma petite folie à moi. Vous avez été très nombreux à reviewer, à mettre en alert et favoris et je suis agréablement surprise, car bon, le zabnott, ce n'est pas le couple le plus connu du monde. Vous êtes des anges. **


	3. Shades of Cool

**Posté : **1er Novembre 2014. _Petite inspiration du week-end._

* * *

**Note : Cela sera une fic courte, un peu sur le modèle de ma fic « Don't be Blue » (qui est aussi un Zabnott pour ceux ne l'ayant pas lue), d'une dizaine de chapitres. Les chapitres en eux-mêmes seront courts, tournant vers 4000 mots chacun. Je corrige cette fic moi-même donc soyez indulgents si des fautes surviennent.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme : **

**Excalibur : **Le plan de cette fic est déjà tout tracé dans ma tête. Du moins, dans les grandes lignes. Après, il faut que je réfléchisse à plein de petits trucs à côté, mais ça devrait le faire. Sinon, tu as parfaitement compris tous les indices : Blaise a préféré aller dire bonjour à ses amis en premier plutôt que de chercher Théodore dans le bar, haha ! Quel idiot !

**Bambinette-sama : **Continue de ronronner, bébé. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre-ci.

**Céline : **En même temps, c'est très mal me connaître que de penser que j'offrirai une histoire d'amour toute rapide et facile. Astoria et Pansy ne seront pas « creusées » dans cette fic. Étant donné que cela sera une fic courte, je ne vais pas trop me pencher sur leur vie. Elles sont juste là pour recréer un cadre. L'histoire restera centrée sur Blaise et Théo.

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos ajouts en favoris et alert !**

* * *

**SCREENSHOT**

**i miss the old us**

**Chapitre 3 : « Shades of Cool »**

Théodore n'apportait plus son ordinateur en cours. Il était revenu au stylo et au papier. Astoria eut beau lui souligner que ce n'était en aucun cas pratique, Théodore ne céda pas. Il se félicitait de ne pas avoir ébruité son rendez-vous avec Blueprint. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à supporter les remarques acerbes de Pansy commençant toutes par « _Les hommes sont tous des porcs. Sauf toi, Théo. Parce que tu es mignon_ ». Et Astoria n'essaierait pas d'espionner le profil de Blueprint en employant quelques tours de passe-passe. Oui, c'était définitivement ça de gagné.

La honte de s'être fait poser un lapin était suffisamment cuisante comme ça pour en rajouter. Il préférait faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était jamais produit et ignorer les tonnes de notifications qu'il recevait chaque jour. En effet, de son côté, Blueprint n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Il continuait d'essayer de prendre des nouvelles ou de se faire pardonner sans jamais formuler les mots « Je m'excuse ». Théodore ne voyait pas pourquoi il en faisait une si grosse affaire. Sûrement une question de fierté.

Mais il ne le pardonnerait pas. En tout cas, pas si facilement. Théodore n'avait pas du tout apprécié son attitude de l'autre jour. Il s'était imaginé que Blueprint y mettrait un peu du sien et que – s'il n'arrivait pas à l'heure – aurait au moins la décence de ne pas arriver trop tard non plus. Il avait lu dans un magazine soi-disant psychologique qu'un retard à un premier rendez-vous n'engageait à rien de bon pour la suite. Cela voulait implicitement dire que la personne désirée n'avait pas une once d'estime pour nous ou s'imaginait déjà tout acquis. Théodore n'était pas un lot de tombola. Il voulait que Blueprint le sache. Avec lui, rien n'était gagné d'avance.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais la tête comme ça ? formula Astoria.

– Je ne fais pas la tête, se défendit-il aussitôt. Je suis juste un peu... à cran.

– C'est à cause de ce garçon, c'est ça ?

Théodore leva haut les sourcils, surpris. Comment avait-elle bien pu savoir ?

– C'est juste que... que tu n'en parles plus du tout depuis des jours, poursuivit Astoria. J'ai trouvé ça un peu bizarre alors que, la dernière fois, tu bavais littéralement dessus. Que s'est-il passé ?

– C'est compliqué.

En fait, non. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça à comprendre. Ils avaient eu rendez-vous. Blueprint n'était pas venu. Théodore s'était senti vexé et rejeté. Maintenant, son orgueil s'en remettait difficilement. Qu'est-ce qui était si dur à comprendre là-dedans ? À moins que le véritable problème provenait de lui. S'il racontait toute cette histoire, elle prendrait une dimension réelle. Elle quitterait aussitôt le foyer du monde virtuel, et ça, Théodore n'en était peut-être pas encore tout à fait prêt.

– Je me suis aperçu d'une autre facette de sa personnalité qui ne m'a pas trop plu, admit-il à mi-voix.

C'était en partie vrai. En amorçant leur rencontre, Théodore s'était rendu compte que Blueprint était bien moins lisse qu'il ne se l'était autrefois figuré. Comment avait-il pu discuter si longtemps avec une personne et ne jamais se rendre compte qu'il était bouffi de prétention ?

– C'est plutôt courant, formula Astoria en rangeant son manuel de pédopsychiatrie dans son sac. Quand on est dans un procédé de séduction, on ne montre que la meilleure partie de soi, celle socialement convenable. Les sites de rencontre favorisent les désillusions, car ce sont de sortes de vitrines de pixels. Tu fais en sorte de t'arranger, parce que tu sais que tu seras forcément jugé. Blueprint n'avait peut-être pas envie que tu le juges facilement, donc il a dû réunir des efforts pour paraître... parfait.

– Je me sens stupide, dit Théodore en la suivant vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. C'est comme si je m'étais voilé la face sur lui. Je crois que je l'ai trop idéalisé. Le retour sur terre est un peu trop brutal pour être digéré.

– Tu devrais lui accorder une seconde chance. Je veux dire, si ça se trouve vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre ! Ça serait stupide de le refouler juste parce qu'il a fait un truc qui ne te convient pas. Toi aussi tu le décevras à un moment donné. C'est classique ! Et, si tu veux mon avis, la déception en amour est une bonne chose. Si tu n'étais pas déçu par lui, ça voudrait dire qu'il n'est pas important pour toi.

Théodore aurait préféré qu'elle s'abstienne de prononcer cette dernière phrase. Il n'avait jamais voulu que Blueprint prenne en importance. Il s'était bien gardé de ne pas trop s'immerger dans cette romance si particulière. Théodore avait réuni des prodiges de diplomatie pour ne pas trop donner de lui tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu foirer ?

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

– À ta place, reprit Astoria avec un petit sourire, je me sentirai fière d'avoir rendu accro un mec juste avec mon esprit et ma voix.

Elle le planta là pour se diriger vers sa salle de classe. Théodore, qui avait terminé les cours, quitta l'université. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et vit sur son écran tactile :

« _Je sais, j'ai foiré. De toute façon, je foire à peu près tout ce que je fais. J'aimerai juste que..._ » Pour lire la suite du message, il devait déverrouiller l'écran. Théodore se mâchouilla la lèvre. Devait-il se fier au jugement d'Astoria ? C'était elle la spécialiste du cœur. Théo fit glisser son doigt sur le verrou virtuel. L'ensemble du message se débloqua et il fut surpris de se retrouver face à un pavé. Blueprint écrivait rarement quelque chose de plus de deux lignes.

« … _J'aimerai juste que tu voies tout ça sous un point de vue différent. Si je suis arrivé en retard l'autre jour, c'est surtout parce que j'étais tellement en train de chercher les fringues parfaits que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je voulais absolument te plaire pour ce premier rendez-vous (et je me sens d'autant plus con parce que du coup, ce putain de rendez-vous, on ne l'a même pas eu). Je t'assure que ce n'était pas volontaire de ma part. Je sais que tu donnes rarement ta confiance aux gens et je ne me suis pas torché le cul avec. Je me sens même privilégié que tu discutes seulement avec moi sur le site, que tu n'ailles pas « voir ailleurs ». Peut-être que maintenant, tu n'en as plus rien à foutre de nos conversations, de tous les trucs débiles qu'on a pu se dire et des fous rires que nous avons partagés. C'est tout à fait légitime que tu aies choisi de me bouder. Moi aussi, à ta place, je ferais la gueule. Mais ce ne sont que trente petites minutes, non ? Je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas trop la notion du temps. Je voudrai juste que tu me dises si, oui ou non, nous pouvons recoller les morceaux. Et si oui, comment faire. Je pense de plus en plus à toi et ça commence à sérieusement me tracasser (je suis en pleine période d'examens et je devrais vraiment arrêter de papillonner). Tu me fous le cerveau à l'envers, B. » _

Sans même s'en être rendu compte, Théodore s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la rue et une voiture klaxonna. Il souriait. Même s'il avait une petite bulle de bonheur au niveau de son estomac, Théodore ne voulait pas donner à Blueprint l'impression qu'il était désespéré au point de tout accepter. Il continuerait de jouer la carte de la proie difficile. Ça avait l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner sur lui. En rentrant chez lui, Théodore se prépara quelque chose de délicieux pour le déjeuner, et alla manger dans son lit, devant la télévision. Il attrapa son téléphone et écrivit brièvement :

« _Oui, c'est possible de recoller les morceaux. Mais ça ne sera pas non plus une promenade de santé. À toi de voir comment tu peux te rattraper. _»

ooo

À la lecture du message que venait de lui envoyer son interlocuteur, Blaise sourit. C'était presque déjà dans la poche. Que disait le dicton, déjà ? « Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée » ? Il s'emploierait exclusivement à le reconquérir, même si cela devait compromettre ses plans de révision. Il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur le sofa, son manuel de géométrie avancée posée sur son torse. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir toutes les formules qu'il devait retenir d'ici le jour de l'examen.

Blaise ne savait pas comment les autres faisaient pour retenir cette farandole de chiffres et de lettres sans jamais se tromper. Il avait envie de se détendre. Pourquoi n'irait-il pas boire un verre plutôt que de rester ici, enfermé toute la journée ? Ah oui, sa réussite dépendait de ce qu'il foutrait ces prochains jours. Il avait été si dépité après son rendez-vous manqué que Blaise avait pris un retard considérable dans chaque matière. Même celle qu'il préférait par-dessus tout – concernant la partie design –, ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. Il faisait une overdose d'architecture. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Blaise attrapa son portable et pianota dessus :

« _**Blueprint : **__Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_**Roku : **__Je finis de manger, et toi ? _

_**Blueprint : **__Tu manges quoi ? (J'essaie de réviser depuis ce matin, mais c'est peine perdue. Mes facultés mentales sont parties en congés et impossible de les recontacter)_

_**Roku : **__Des pâtes carbonara. _

_**Blueprint : **__Tu me feras à manger plus tard ? Tu connais le dicton : le bonheur d'un homme passe par son estomac. *clin d'oeil*_

_**Roku : **__…Est-ce dans tes habitudes d'être à la fois adorable et exaspérant ? (J'aimerai te demander sur quoi portera ton examen, mais le contrat de confidentialité de Voxeo m'en empêche. C'est assez frustrant de discuter avec toi depuis tout ce temps et de ne rien savoir d'autre de toi que tu vis à Londres, que tu as le même âge que moi et que tu es un homme. C'est un peu comme si... comme si j'avais lu un livre sans en voir la couverture.) _

_**Blueprint :**__ (Il ne faut jamais juger un livre à sa couverture, donc ce n'est pas plus mal que tu ne saches rien d'autre sur mon compte. Peut-être que si tu m'avais d'abord vu avant de me connaître – me connaître vraiment je veux dire – tu ne m'aurais même pas calculé. Diantre, je commence à me mettre aussi à écrire des trucs super longs. Tu m'as contaminé ! (Mon exmanen portera sur un des sept grands arts universels. À toi de deviner lequel)). Être exaspérant est ma spécialité. _

_**Roku : **__((Je sais ! Tu es danseur de claquettes!)) Je n'aime pas les hommes exaspérants. En général, je les fous à la poubelle après le second rencard. _

_**Blueprint : **__Pourquoi attendre le second rencard si quelqu'un te casse les burnes ? _

_**Roku : **__Parce que je ne couche pas au premier rendez-vous. _

Blaise marqua une pause, se mordant les lèvres. La tournure de la conversation lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que cela serait l'autre qui parlerait en premier de sexe. Ok, ce n'était pas de façon ouverte, mais cela constituait une formidable perche à saisir.

_**Blueprint : **__Pour ma part, je suis un peu plus... mmh, libéral sur la question. Premier rendez-vous ou non, si la personne me plaît, je lui ferai clairement savoir. _

_**Roku : **__Je vois. Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. (Je suis tenté de faire marche arrière, car, en réalité, je suis un vrai trouillard incapable de séduire qui que ce soit. Du coup, je me sens bête)_

Blaise voyait parfaitement le genre de personne mal assurée à qui il avait à faire. Il réfléchit une poignée de secondes avant de répondre :

_**Blueprint : **__« En réalité, je suis un vrai trouillard incapable de séduire qui que ce soit » En fait, pour ma part, je suis déjà conquis. _

_**Roku : **__… Oh. _

Blaise ricana. Il adorait déstabiliser les gens autour de lui. Sans surprise, l'autre décida de changer de sujet :

_**Roku : **__Tu as dit être venu le soir de notre rendez-vous. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de qui j'étais dans ce bar ? Je veux dire, de tête. _

_**Blueprint : **__Aucune, je dois l'admettre. Pourtant, j'ai essayé de faire attention à tout le monde. Je me sens un peu nul de ne pas t'avoir reconnu au premier coup d'oeil. _

_**Roku : **__Moi non plus, je ne sais pas à quoi tu peux bien ressembler. C'est d'autant plus frustrant, car on était l'un à côté de l'autre. Pendant un instant, j'ai envisagé que tu sois le patron du bar. Puis je me suis dit que j'avais touché le jackpot. _

_**Blueprint : **__*rire* Non, je n'ai pas de bar. Mais ça peut toujours s'arranger. Si je ne réussis pas ce putain d'examen, promis, j'ouvre mon bar dans un futur proche. Tu auras le droit à des pintes gratuites, juste pour tes beaux yeux. _

_**Roku : **__Tu ne sais même pas de quelle couleur sont mes yeux. _

_**Blueprint : **__Ils sont de quelle couleur ? _

_**Roku : **__Bleus._

**VOUS VENEZ D'ÊTRE EXPULSÉ TEMPORAIREMENT DE L'APPLICATION VOXEO POUR UNE INFRACTION AU RÈGLEMENT INTÉRIEUR. **

**REVENEZ DANS 24H. **

**Selon la chartre de confidentialité, vous ne devez en aucun cas révéler des informations sur votre identité ou votre physique à votre interlocuteur. Notre robot travaille sans relâche pour détecter tout manquement à notre règlement. **

**Si vous souhaitez connaître davantage votre correspondant, vous vous devez de le faire par la voix classique (c'est-à-dire) rencontre face à face. Vous pourrez revenir sur notre site une fois le délai imparti. Au bout de cinq infractions, vous serez définitivement exclu du site. **

**Réinitialisation de votre compte dans... 23H et 58 min. **

**Le staff Voxeo. **

Blaise avait du mal à y croire. Le site venait carrément de les foutre à la rue tout pour une information aussi minime ? Des millions de personnes avaient les yeux bleus dans ce foutu pays ! Il n'irait pas bien loin avec ça, merde ! 24H, c'était putain de long à attendre. Et puis, comment avait fait le robot pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient ? Les surveillait-on en permanence ou détectait-il seulement les tournures de phrases un peu risquées ?

Blaise actualisa son profil. 23H56 min. C'était un calvaire. Sur son écran tactile, un cercle blanc sur fond rouge continuait de charger. Dégoûté, Blaise déposa son portable quelque part et décida d'aller se réchauffer un truc à manger. Maintenant il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de réviser.

Ooo

Théodore fixa un moment son écran, incrédule. Il éprouvait un tel élan de rage et de frustration pour ce fichu site qu'il marmonna une bonne floppée de jurons en taïwanais. Il alla déposer son assiette vide dans l'évier puis décida d'aller au cinéma. Bleuprint avait dit qu'il étudiait un des sept arts. Peut-être était-ce celui-ci.

Si Blueprint était cinéaste, cela serait absolument fabuleux. Ils pourraient discuter pendant des heures de choses qu'il adorait par-dessus tout. Ou peut-être était-ce un jeune écrivain plein de passion. Même s'il se trouvait ennuyeux au possible, Théodore aimerait tant être la muse de quelqu'un. Juste pour l'ego. Juste pour se dire qu'on a en quelque sorte marqué son temps. Et puis, il s'imaginait déjà la tronche d'Astoria quand il lui dirait que son petit-copain était... Théodore s'arrêta net. Venait-il vraiment de penser à ce mot ? Venait-il vraiment d'envisager une situation pareille ? Il n'était qu'un crétin fini.

À la fin du film, et sans même s'en apercevoir, Théodore retourna devant le bar de l'autre soir. Peut-être reconnaîtrait-il Blueprint d'un clin d'oeil cette fois-ci ? Il n'osa cependant entrer à l'intérieur. Il se contenta de longer la terrasse.

– Hey !

Théodore sursauta. C'était Pansy et elle lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Elle était assise à une table avec un garçon d'un blond platine et aux airs morose.

– Salut, dit Théodore. Tu vas bien ?

Le garçon qui l'accompagnait ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard.

– Je te présente Draco, mon ami d'enfance. Draco, c'est le Théodore dont je t'ai si souvent parlé. Il est à la fac avec moi.

– Ok.

Le manque d'enthousiasme du blond lui tapait déjà sur le système.

– Euh, tu veux boire un verre avec nous ? proposa Pansy. Je t'invite.

Théodore se glissa sur un siège. Heureusement pour lui, la serveuse du bar ne sembla pas le reconnaître. Pansy et Draco discutèrent comme s'il n'avait jamais été là avant de se souvenir de sa présence par une brève quinte de toux.

– Quoi de neuf de ton côté ? demanda Pansy, en guise d'excuse. Tu as des nouvelles de Blueprint ?

– Qui est Blueprint ? interrogea Draco.

– Un garçon qu'il a rencontré sur internet, répondit-elle aussitôt. (Théodore se serait bien passé de voir sa vie privée être ainsi livrée en pâture) Je fais une expérience sociologique sur le site Voxeo et Théodore a bien voulu être mon cobaye.

Draco ricana.

– Voxeo ? Ce site pour les moches qui cherchent à tout prix à baiser ? Tu m'en diras tant...

– C'est plus compliqué que ça, argumenta Théodore.

– Je ne crois pas, non, rétorqua Draco, d'un ton moqueur. Il faut réellement être au fond du gouffre pour s'inscrire sur cette merde.

Pansy commença à rougir, confuse.

– Je me souviens d'un mec de notre promotion totalement abruti qui s'était inscrit là-dessus, continua Draco. Il était laid à en pleurer et pensait pouvoir choper de la bombe. Tout ce qu'il a gagné au change, c'est de se faire cajoler par une vieille avec de l'herpès.

– Le site est fait pour les gens ayant l'esprit un peu plus ouvert qu'un anus, répliqua vertement Théo en se levant. Ciao.

Ce type était une enflure sans nom. Et puis il n'avait vraiment pas la patience pour supporter ce genre de remarques acerbes. Voxeo avait été une plateforme tellement épanouissante que Théodore avait pris ces critiques personnellement. Il marcha vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et décida de rentrer chez lui. Sur le chemin, il consulta son téléphone portable. Plus que 20H et 34min d'attente.

Ooo

Blaise relisait pour la quatrième fois sa fiche. Sa cervelle était en pleine ébullition. Il avait définitivement besoin d'un verre ainsi qu s'aérer l'esprit. Il enfila sa veste et prit le métro. Quelques stations après, il était au bar où ses amis et lui aimaient se retrouver. Draco était assis seul à une terrasse, jouant avec les citrons de son mojito.

– Tu as travaillé ? lança Blaise sans préambule.

– Chouette, ma conscience commence à prendre vie, marmonna Draco sans lever les yeux vers lui.

– Moi, j'ai révisé toute la sainte journée. Je me suis dépassé. Je crois que je suis prêt pour ce putain d'exam.

– Et tu es venu fêter ça en te saoulant la gueule ?

Blaise haussa des épaules, arborant un petit air coupable.

– Besoin de changer d'air. Et toi, tu fous quoi ici ?

– J'étais venu voir une amie. On a pas mal discuté et là elle est repartie chez elle. J'avais la flemme de me lever donc je suis resté là.

– Tu es désespérant, Draco.

Blaise n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir de quoi pouvait bien souffrir son ami. Il avait beau tout essayer pour lui sortir Harry de la tête, rien n'y faisait. On en revenait sans cesse au même refrain. La mauvaise humeur de Draco étant contagieuse, Blaise décida de ne pas trop s'attarder. Il vida sa pinte, déposa un billet sur la table, puis finit par dire au revoir à son camarade. De toute façon, ils se reverraient aussitôt le week-end écoulé pour la première session d'examen.

Machinalement, sans même s'en rendre compte, il tenta d'ouvrir son compte Voxeo. Il avait tellement l'habitude de discuter avec Roku dans les trajets de tous les jours, ou de lui envoyer des messages manuscrits, que la sensation de manque en devenait presque désagréable. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de se créer un second compte avant de réaliser que sa voix était désormais enregistrée dans une banque de données. Il ne pouvait pas avoir deux identités basées sur la même voix. C'était un des fondements du site. Tout ce qu'il restait, c'était l'attente.

Ooo

_**Deux mois plus tôt, Londres**_

– Non, mais regarde-moi ce site de blaireau.

Blaise se retourna sur lui-même tandis que quelqu'un dans leur école placardait une affiche dans le hall. Le logo était simple, épuré. Il s'agissait d'une simple ondulation blanche sur fond rouge. «_ Bien plus qu'une page internet, c'est une vie. Voxeo _»

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à Draco.

– Un site de rencontre stupide fondé par un mec qui était dans mon collège, quand j'étais gamin. Il a été élu inventeur de l'année, ce connard.

Blaise lui jeta un regard en biais. Les sites de rencontre, il en connaissait des tas. Vraiment des tas. Il devait avoir plus d'une dizaine de profils situés un peu partout dans le monde. Il était tantôt un surfeur maori en Nouvelle-Zélande, tantôt un jeune politicien d'Afrique du Sud, tantôt une aspirante vedette du petit écran de Malibu.

En fait, il était inscrit partout. Non pas parce que Blaise cherchait à tout prix quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. Mais tout simplement parce qu'il avait pris goût à ce curieux jeu de cache-cache. Il était capable de dire sur le tas toutes les différences qu'il existait entre une vingtaine de sites de rencontre sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il était incollable et les connaissait tous. Alors, se faire remarquer par quelqu'un d'aussi has-been que Draco qu'il lui en manquait un à son palmarès était tout simplement hors de question ! Blaise mesura ses propos afin de ne pas paraître trop curieux :

– Et il a quoi de si spécial ce machin ?

– Apparement, tu montres jamais ta tronche dessus. Genre, tu péchos juste avec ta voix. Donc tu peux tomber sur un bolide comme un gros thon. Ce qui est assez risqué. Je me sentirai entubé sur toute la ligne si je tombais amoureux de quelqu'un de moche. T'imagines toutes les heures de ta vie que t'as perdu ?

Blaise appelait ça plutôt une opportunité en or de s'amuser et une sacrée dose de challenge.

– Une grosse perte de temps, si tu veux mon avis, conclut Draco. Bon, je te laisse. Je dois bosser en binôme avec ce putain de Potter. À demain.

– Ouais, au revoir.

Blaise quitta son école et ne marcha pas très longtemps avant d'arriver chez lui. La maison était vide, car sa mère devait sûrement prendre le thé chez une de ses copines. Il alluma son ordinateur et téléchargea aussitôt l'application Voxeo. Il était curieux de voir ce que ce nouveau site de rencontre avait à offrir.

Ooo

_**Deux mois plus tard, Londres**_

**Réinitialisation de votre compte dans... 0H et 4 min. **

Théodore fixait le décompte, étendu sur son lit. Il devait être près d'une heure du matin. Les heures s'étaient allongées, car le site avait ajouté à sa réinitialisation les mises à jour. Théodore se demanda si Blueprint serait encore debout à cette heure-ci. Peut-être pas. Mais tant pis, au moins, il se devait de vérifier. Théodore avait laissé les volets ouverts tandis que sa rue semblait profondément endormie. Il laissa son téléphone portable sur le lit, parmi les couvertures.

– Initialisation terminée, prononça la voix féminine du site. Vous pouvez reprendre vos activités.

– _Tu dors, sweetheart ?_

Théodore se mit à sourire sans même s'en rendre compte.

– Non.

– Ça_ tombe bien. Moi non plus. J'en avais marre d'attendre comme un con._

– Tu comprends maintenant ce que ça fait ?

Blueprint éclata de rire.

– _C'est plutôt désagréable, je dois l'admettre. _

– Tu as appris de tes leçons à ce que je vois.

– _Et toi, tu as appris qu'on ne pouvait pas partager la moindre information sur notre physique._

– J'ai répondu parce que tu m'avais posé une question, rétorqua Théodore.

– _Il va falloir que tu apprennes à ne pas faire tout ce que je demande. _

– Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je risque ?

– _De te retrouver dans des situations tout sauf..., mmh, catholique. _

Sa voix rauque le fit aussitôt frissonner.

– _Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta voix m'excite. _


	4. Cruel World

**Posté le : **29 Décembre 2014._ Je suis obssedée par le Zabnott et Lana Del Rey, et je le vis bien. Bisou._

* * *

_Je poste maintenant plutôt qu'autour du 31 décembre, sinon on sera pris dans un énorme bug du site (comme chaque année, hum). Je vous remercie pour votre patience sur mon rythme de publication. Je pense faire une petite note à ce sujet sur mon groupe facebook, genre un vlog, tsais. (fuck me, i'm famous). _

_._

_._

**Note d'auteur **: I'm so fucking happy. Bon, ok, ma vie est un tourbillon en ce moment, mais comparé à l'an dernier, je me sens cent fois plus détendue. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est merci pour tous vos commentaires. Je ne peux pas trop prévoir quand viendra la suite car, mine de rien, je bosse pas mal à côté de ça. Mais j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour cette histoire donc ce n'est pas ça qui manque. Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter la chanson « Big Eyes » pendant votre lecture, de Lana (my déesse). J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Je corrigerai demain (haha, je suis la personne qui fait tous les trucs à l'envers, mais soit, je suis trop badass pour une possible relecture). Cheers. Des bisous.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Céline **: Et nooon, il faut patienter pour avoir la suite. Sinon c'est pas drôle, tu vois. Je te remercie pour tes encouragements. J'essaie de reprendre l'écriture tout doucement. Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant !

**Karin **: Comment ça tu n'as jamais été une grande fan de ce couple ? Comment peux-tu décemment vivre dans ces conditions ? Je suis profondément choquée. Le zabnott c'est la vie. Autant l'enregistrer dans ton cerveau dès maintenant. Pour cette fic, j'essaie de mettre plusieurs pistes en avant pour que chacun puisse y aller de sa petite théorie quant à leur première rencontre. Ça va être du fondant au chocolat, haha.

**Tiramisu** : Je sais que c'était un chapitre plutôt frustrant mais c'est ça qui est bon ! J'espère que la suite t'emballera.

**Riz** : Ooooh, trop d'amour dans une review. Je te remercie du fond du cœur. À très vite !

**Anonyme **: J'essaie de faire en sorte que chacune de mes histoires ait sa propre identité, son petit plus, son propre style. Je me dis que comme ça, je peux m'entraîner à plusieurs choses mais aussi toucher davantage de monde. Le zabnott est pour moi un moyen de m'éclater avec un couple que j'adule mais à qui on refuse encore d'attribuer ses lettres de noblesse *soupir*. Merci pour tout.

**Zabnott** : Merci, merci, merci, j'espère grandement que le zabnott survivra aux générations (rien que ça, bébé). Non mais c'est ma sweet came, j'en peux plus. Ils me mettent dans un état de folie dégénérative.

**Nguzunguzu **: Effectivement, pour l'instant on ne connaît pas les réelles intentions de Blaise vis-à-vis de Théo. On ne peut pas trop savoir s'il a une démarche sincère ou s'il le fait juste par challenge personnel. Bon, moi, j'ai mon avis sur la question mais ce qui est intéressant c'est de le découvrir ensemble. See ya.

**Camlia** : D'abord, sache que ta review m'a profondément touché et m'a donné envie de poursuivre d'écrire (pour de vrai). La musique fait partie de ma vie, je ne pourrai pas passer une journée sans. Alors savoir que des gens écoutent ce que je conseille me fait chaud au cœur. À côté des fics, j'écris mes romans et j'espère qu'ils seront un jour publiés (why nott ?). Le Zabnott est certes encore un couple assez obscur du grand public mais j'ai confiance en l'avenir. Un jour, nous serons les maîtres du monde.

* * *

**SCREENSHOT**

**if we don't dream, we die**

**Chapitre 4 : « Cruel World »**

– Bien, nous avons fini le cours, lança le professeur Lupin. J'attends dans la pièce d'à côté les candidats reçus à l'examen. C'est à propos de vos missions de stage.

Remus Lupin enseignait les techniques de construction moderne dans leur école d'architecture. Blaise trouvait cela plutôt cocasse. Avec ses vêtements rapiécés et sa mine de déterré, il doutait fortement que leur professeur puisse avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête. Parfois, quand Blaise s'ennuyait en cours, il dessinait la maison qu'il imaginait pour Lupin. Généralement, elle n'avait pas de salle de bain et les toilettes se trouvaient dans une cabane au fond du jardin.

Le jeune homme rassembla ses affaires – qui se composait uniquement d'un critérium et d'une feuille de papier arrachée au cahier d'une fille, puis suivit la file indienne d'élèves sélectionnés.

Derrière lui, Draco ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ce dernier avait foiré son exam d'entrée au cycle supérieur et devrait le repasser à la seconde session. C'était très bizarre de réussir là où il avait échoué, car, mine de rien, Draco était un sacré bourreau de travail.

Lupin referma la porte derrière lui et sortit une pile de dossiers de son cartable en cuir élimé :

– Etant donné que vous avez réussi avec brio vos épreuves, le gouvernement vous juge désormais apte à gérer des projets de construction de petite et moyenne ampleur de vous-mêmes. Prenez donc ceci comme un test. Vous serez à la tête d'une équipe, vous devrez faire valoir vos choix artistiques et techniques tout en gérant l'enveloppe budget qui vous est attribuée. Les ouvriers seront payés par la mairie de Londres, mais vous devrez faire attention quant au choix des matériaux et tout ce que vous avez appris. J'étale les dossiers devant vous. Chacun d'entre eux contient un projet de construction ou de réhabilitation différent. Flint, vous êtes le premier reçu à l'examen, donc à vous l'honneur.

Flint s'avança avec précaution et prit la pochette bleue. Blaise grimaça. C'était sa putain de couleur fétiche. Personne n'avait le droit de choisir le bleu à sa place. C'était comme enfiler son slip à lui. Ça ne se faisait pas. C'était de la pure traîtrise.

Au sourire de Flint, il était clair que le projet lui convenait parfaitement. Heureusement, Blaise put choisir en sixième. Il pouvait opter soit pour le jaune, soit le kaki, ou encore le brun. Des couleurs de merde, en somme.

– Zabini, on ne va pas dormir ici le temps que tu choisisses, lança Adrian Pucey, un garçon efflanqué et toujours au cœur de bien des histoires.

Blaise lui envoya un regard dédaigneux puis se saisit du kaki. Il retourna à sa place en ouvrant le dossier : « _Projet de rénovation de la bibliothèque universitaire du district 9. Aile 1 à 4_ »

– Super, marmonna Blaise. Tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

Il croisa les bras, boudeur. Blaise avait en sainte horreur les bibliothèques. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on pouvait bien leur trouver avec leurs interminables allées de volumes, cette odeur indescriptible de papiers usés, de plastique et... ce fumet répugnant de foule. Blaise détestait l'odeur des gens, alors se rendre à une bibliothèque c'était comme plonger dans un bassin de piranhas affamés.

Avec du recul, il devait admettre que les bibliothèques l'impressionnaient. Elles lui donnaient le sentiment d'être insignifiant, chose qu'il détestait. Sans parler du fait qu'il était entouré de monde, que tout le monde lui jetait des regards en biais et qu'il se prenait toujours des « Chuuut » à la gueule. C'est pour toutes ces raisons (et aussi pour pouvoir écouter sa musique en paix) qu'il préférait étudier chez lui, aux alentours d'une ou deux heures du matin, quand son cerveau s'admettait vaincu et acceptait de se goinfrer de connaissances.

– Tout le monde a un projet ? demanda Lupin une fois que Potter eut choisi la pochette jaune. Bien, vous commencerez demain. Tenez-moi au courant de vos avancées et difficultés via le blog de la promo.

Flint adressa un petit regard conquérant aux autres en brandissant son dossier.

– Va te faire foutre, sale frimeur ! ragea Blaise en sortant dans le couloir.

Le professeur Lupin hocha tristement de la tête et souhaita bon courage à ses élèves.

Ooo

**PROJET DE RÉNOVATION DE LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE **

**ESPACE SCIENCES HUMAINES ET SOCIALES **

Réouverture prévue dans un délai de cinq semaines. (détails au secrétariat)

Les étudiants sont invités à consulter les ouvrages des ailes B1 à B4 dans la cour centrale,

bâtiment 56.

Chantier validé par la mairie de Londres et le représentant du district.

Chef de chantier : Blaise Zabini (code entrepreneur : 69BDCQ)

* * *

– _Fermée _? répéta Pansy, choquée. Notre bibliothèque est _fermée_ ? C'est impossible ! Nos partiels sont dans un mois !

Astoria, Pansy et Théodore étaient devant la porte de leur bibliothèque, atterés. Ils avaient préféré se déplacer d'eux-mêmes plutôt que de croire aux folles rumeurs. Évidemment, la fac ne pouvait pas faire des travaux au mois de juillet ou en août. Non, il fallait casser les burnes à tout le monde à coup de perceuse et de déplacement massif dans une période aussi dense que celle des révisions. Théodore allait s'en arracher les cheveux par poignées. S'il avait un peu d'énergie à revendre, il se serait sans doute enchaîné à cette porte pour protester. Mais, il céda bien vite à la nouvelle, comme la plupart des gens de sa promo, rebroussant chemin, la mine maussade.

Bien entendu, il n'y avait que le département sciences humaines de concerné par la nouvelle. Les étudiants de sciences pures comme les mathématiques ou la physique allaient et venaient à leur guise. Triste monde tragique ! Leurs livres avaient été transférés dans des espèces de vulgaires conteneurs dans les jardins de l'université. On y entendait la pluie marteler et impossible d'y avoir une once de tranquillité. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas du tout assez de tables ni de chaises, ce qui les forçait à se tenir debout pour lire une page ou deux ou prendre des notes.

– C'est vraiment du foutage de gueule, ragea Théodore en marchant d'un conteneur à un autre pour retrouver un livre.

– Dis toi qu'au moins, à la fin, notre bibliothèque sera vraiment belle, fit remarquer Astoria en enjambant une fille allongée au sol, un livre sur ses cuisses.

– Ca, j'en doute.

Sur le campus, l'architecte chargé de la rénovation passait déjà pour quelqu'un bouffi d'orgueil et clairement insupportable. Théodore ne savait pas du tout à quoi il ressemblait, mais les échos reçus lui suffisaient à l'éviter. Pansy avait chuchoté le connaître de vue, car ils avaient quelques connaissances en commun. Théodore la suspectait de garder ce secret, car, à présent, le jeune architecte était _un peu_ devenu l'homme à abattre.

Plus d'une dizaine d'ouvriers travaillaient sur la zone, créant un capharnaüm monstre. Parfois, même dans les étages, on entendait des bruits de perceuse rendant la concentration impossible, y compris en cours.

– Tu crois qu'ils tiendront les délais ? demanda Théo.

– J'en sais rien. Mais le plus tôt sera le mieux, marmonna Pansy, d'humeur exécrable.

Le téléphone de Théodore vibra dans sa poche. La contrariété qu'il éprouvait depuis ce matin s'évapora aussitôt. C'était un message de Blueprint !

_**Blueprint : **Bonjour, toi. _

_**Roku : **Salut. _

_**Blueprint : **Tu vas bien ? _

_**Roku :** Mmh, plutôt pas mal. Un peu agacé quand même. _

_**Blueprint : **Que se passe-t-il ? (Laisse-moi juste le temps d'enfiler ma cape de superhéros et j'arrive à ta rescousse)_

_**Roku : **(Haha) Disons que je suis pris dans des travaux en ce moment et ça m'emmerde pas mal. J'ai l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire et de devoir supporter cette situation jusqu'à ce que cela se termine. Si tu savais à quel point je hais ça... _

_**Blueprint** : Ah. Moi aussi je vis à peu près la même chose. Je te transmets toutes mes bonnes ondes. Et tu sais que j'en ai pas mal ;) _

_**Roku **: Merci, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part. Mais je suis à deux doigts de craquer, sérieusement. À l'endroit où je suis, ils ont décidé de se lancer dans des travaux et ça me tape doucement sur les nerfs parce que ça me bloque dans tout ce que j'étais censé faire. J'ai l'impression d'avancer à reculons. Sinon, comment ça : « Moi aussi je vis à peu près la même situation. » Tu es dans des travaux ? _

_**Blueprint **: Ouaip. Et c'est un vrai merdier. Encore pire que ce que je craignais. _

_**Roku **: … Oh. Bon courage. Je ne peux pas trop te demander ce que tu fais ni où vu que le robot du site risque encore de nous foutre dehors (vive l'expérience traumatisante). Par contre, ça me rassure de savoir que, même si on est éloigné l'un de l'autre, on vit à peu près la même chose. C'est plutôt cool. _

– Um, Théo ? Ouh, ouh, Théodore...

Le concerné leva le nez de son téléphone pour tomber sur Pansy, le fixant d'un air goguenard.

– Tu as tous les livres qu'il te fallait ? Astoria et moi on va aller manger un morceau. Tu viens avec nous ?

Sur le trajet, son téléphone portable ne cessa de vibrer. Thédore devait lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas s'empresser de répondre. Il profita du fait que ses amies étaient trop occupées à débattre sur les régimes hyperprotéinés pour consulter ses nouveaux messages.

_**Blueprint** : Honnêtement, ça fait du bien de te parler. Je suis sous pression depuis ce matin et j'ai l'impression que tous les connards de l'univers ont décidé de camper sur le pas de ma porte. C'est dingue ce que les gens peuvent être des crétins nés quand il s'agit de capter des trucs basiques comme : « Arrête de me faire chier sinon je peux pas avancer dans mon putain de boulot ! » (Ah, ça fait du bien de se lâcher). _

_**Blueprint** : Je veux dire, le temps que je perds à répondre aux sollicitations de tout le monde, c'est du temps que j'aurais pu employer à travailler. Non, mais, rassure-moi, l'être humain ne peut pas être aussi débile, non ? _

_**Blueprint** : En voilà un autre. Bon sang de bonsoir. Je vais en emplâtrer un d'ici la fin de la journée. Si tu vois dans les journaux qu'un type à Londres a commis une tuerie, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il s'agisse de moi. On se rencontrera pour la première fois au parloir dans ce cas... Je vais me pendre, ciao. _

_**Blueprint** : Bon, je suis encore vivant, mais je vais me construire un igloo psychologique. I can't deal with all this bullshit. _

_**Roku **: C'est si pénible que ça ? _

_**Blueprint **: Ouais, je n'exagère rien. _

_**Roku **: *soupir*Je commence à vraiment me poser des questions sur toi et recevoir ce genre de messages ne fait qu'aiguiser ma curiosité. J'aimerais tellement en savoir plus sur toi, mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait le faire sans enfreindre une nouvelle fois le règlement. _

Il existait bien une solution. Il leur suffisait d'appuyer sur le bouton : « accepter la fiche contact ». Aussitôt, ils pourraient alors disposer de leur numéro de téléphone, adresse email et comptes des réseaux sociaux en un clic. Mais Théodore était bien trop effrayé pour se montrer. Si Blueprint le trouvait décevant à bien des égards, ça lui ferait un gros pincement au cœur que de devoir mettre un terme à cette ''relation''.

_**Blueprint** : Tu penses vraiment que c'est impossible de leurrer un robot ? *sourire entendu*_

_**Roku **: Je... Je n'ai jamais essayé. _

_**Blueprint **: Tu devrais. C'est drôlement excitant de flirter avec l'interdit. _

– Pour l'amour du ciel, Théo, tu vas finir par ranger ton portable ?! s'emporta Pansy.

Théodore venait tout juste de remarquer que le serveur l'attendait depuis un moment pour prendre sa commande. Résigné, il rangea son appareil dans sa poche et dût se contenter de se trémousser pendant deux longues heures chaque fois qu'il vibrait. Théodore n'osa pas non plus lire tout ça dans le métro. Il préférait être chez lui, tranquille. Dès qu'il referma la porte d'entrée, il lut les messages avec empressement :

_**Blueprint **: Premièrement, un robot est conçu pour répondre à des types de schémas prédéfinis. Et dans chaque type de schémas (ou cas de figure, si tu préfères) se trouvent des options allant de trois à quatre en fonction de la puissance du logiciel. Puis aux options se trouvent des choix, etc. Grâce à cette arborescence, une intelligence virtuelle peut cerner des problèmes ou détecter facilement de la fraude. Mais le souci c'est que l'informatique contient toujours des failles, car les programmes sont mis au point par des êtres humains aussi fichtrement con-con que nous deux. Même l'esprit le plus brillant de la Terre peut se planter à la conception d'un logiciel. Il suffit simplement de prendre Voxeo dans un conflit interne et alors, il ne saura pas très bien si il à affaire à quelque chose réglo ou un truc qui n'entre pas du tout dans sa chartre. _

_**Blueprint **: Je pense que Voxeo fonctionne sur une compilation de données, mais surtout sur le vocabulaire qu'on emprunte. Si on fait attention aux tournures de phrases qu'on emploie, à la fréquence de nos messages (le logiciel calcule aussi le flux d'activité) et si on a des phrases... mmh, comment dire... disons ambiguë, le logiciel n'arrivera jamais à nous pincer. Une intelligence artificielle ne peut pas cerner les sous-entendus ou les références culturelles ou des trucs bidons comme ça parce qu'elle n'a pas été fabriquée pour comprendre ça. Et aussi parce que c'est une intelligence froide, dépourvue d'émotions ou de passif. Un ordinateur, c'est dur à combattre, mais c'est faisable, crois-moi. (Je parle d'expérience) *lunettes de frimeur*_

_**Blueprint **: On a qu'à utiliser des références de chansons, de livres, de films, des proverbes, etc. L'ordinateur ne pourra jamais suivre. En revanche, si on parle franchement, sans détour, là il risque de s'affoler puis de nous bondir dessus. Ok, je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de technique de drague. Je préfère sincèrement montrer mes attentions et voir la réaction en face. _

_**Blueprint **: Merde, je viens d'admettre que je te draguais. (Ok, ce n'est pas un secret, mais un peu de retenu dans mon vocabulaire n'aurait pas fait de mal)_

_**Blueprint **: Oublie ce que je viens de dire, je suis débile. _

_**Blueprint **: En fait non, je ne retire pas ce que je viens de dire. OUI, je te drague. OUI, j'ai sincèrement envie de toi (D'accord, c'est creepie car on ne s'est jamais vu et tu pourrais ressembler au pape pour ce que j'en sais. Mais ta voix me fait bander comme un mât. Je ne peux pas combattre ça. C'est impossible !)_

_**Blueprint **: Je suis un homme faible. Je me rends. _

Théodore rigola doucement.

_**Roku **: Je dois être honnête avec toi. _

_**Roku **: Tu m'excites aussi. _

_**Blueprint** : Vraiment… ? Ma journée commence décidément à me plaire. _

_**Roku **: C'est assez bizarre que cela soit réciproque parce que, en y repensant, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça en m'inscrivant sur ce site. Je pensais juste que ça ferait passer le temps plus vite. Pas que la voix d'un inconnu me ferait craquer comme une lycéenne devant son boysband préféré. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais expérimenté un truc pareil. C'est juste... trop bizarre comme sensation. _

_**Blueprint **: Je suis tout à fait d'accord. _

_**Roku **: Je me demande ce que cela fera la première fois qu'on se verra. Je me pose de plus en plus la question : comment tu seras, qu'est-ce que tu penseras de moi, est-ce qu'on s'entendra toujours aussi bien, est-ce que je ne ferai pas un truc de travers, est-ce que je t'exciterai toujours... _

_**Blueprint** : Ceci est fort probable. _

_**Roku **: Tu n'en sais rien. _

_**Blueprint **: Je pense que tu te trompes là-dessus. Je suis du genre à faire de grosses fixettes quand quelqu'un m'intéresse. Je suis capable de pas mal de choses pour parvenir à mes fins... _

_**Roku **: Je crains le pire. _

_**Blueprint** : … ou le meilleur ? *clin d'oeil*_

_**Blueprint **: Je suis désolé. J'ai une montagne de boulot qui m'attend. Je te laisse. Je te contacterais vocalement ce soir. _

_**Roku **: Aucun souci. À plus tard. _

**Blueprint est maintenant déconnecté. **

Théodore déposa son téléphone sur son oreiller puis s'étendit sur son lit pour commencer à lire. Il avait déjà hâte d'entendre sa voix...

ooo

Blaise était accoudé à un bar, terminant un cocktail sophistiqué qu'il ne pouvait pas prononcer (tout du moins, pas en ayant autant d'alcool dans le sang). Il avait enfilé pinte sur pinte en sortant du travail pour noyer son désespoir. Cette université était remplie de crétins haineux.

Pourquoi se retrouvait-il avec un projet aussi pourri que ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être chef de projet pour un funérarium ou quelque chose de badass dans le même goût ? Au moins, les morts ça ne se plaignait pas. Ça ne demandait pas si ou ça à la dernière minute. Ça ne cassait pas les burnes pour plus d'éclairage ou une exposition plein sud. Non, les morts étaient juste morts. Et c'est ça qui était plutôt cool là-dedans. La putain de paix. Le nirvana.

– Une autre pinte ? demanda la barmaid.

Blaise réprima un rot d'extrême justesse puis s'étira.

– Non, je vais rentrer, je pense. Sinon je vais me retrouver par terre.

– Rentre bien. Fais attention à toi.

Blaise zigzagua entre les tables et remarqua du coin de l'oeil deux ou trois pleupleux de sa promo. Il n'avait pas suffisamment de temps à perdre pour débattre avec cette parvenue de Granger ou son bon à rien de petit copain. Dehors, il commençait à faire légèrement froid. Blaise attrapa le premier taxi et baragouina son adresse du bout des lèvres.

Les lumières des maisons de son quartier huppé étaient toutes éteintes, ou presque. La fenêtre de la chambre de sa mère irradiait la rue. Blaise tendit un billet sans récupérer la monnaie. En passant le pas de la porte, il sut qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir bu. Telle mère, tel fils, non ?

– Maman ?

Une porte claqua à l'étage puis un gloussement de rire lui parvint. Sa mère était complètement déchirée. Le truc, c'est que quand elle était ivre, elle le confondait avec son père biologique. Blaise grimpa les larges escaliers et plissa le nez en découvrant une robe, une cravate puis une petite culotte.

– Je... Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, déclara-t-il en haussant la voix. Je vais mettre le son à fond dans ma piaule ! Ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi !

Marcus avait peut-être raison sur un point : il était temps qu'il déménage. Blaise avait bien eu l'idée d'une colocation avec Draco, mais la nature taciturne de ce dernier l'en dissuada bien vite. Sans compter qu'ils étaient tous deux des fils uniques imbus de leur personne. Comment géreraient-ils leur quotidien l'un sous le nez de l'autre ? Il finirait par y avoir un meurtre, forcément.

Blaise eut beau glisser un vinyle de Lana Del Rey sur une platine, il entendit tout de même sa mère prendre son pied. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau gazeuse dans son minifrigo (il se l'était fait monter dans sa piaule pour ne jamais avoir à en sortir), puis s'installa sur son balcon. Blaise activa l'application Voxeo puis tapota sur son écran tactile :

_**Blueprint** : Je sais que je t'ai promis de t'appeler, mais je suis complètement pété. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

Au bout de cinq minutes, son interlocuteur répondit :

_**Roku** : Nope. Pas le moins du monde. Je suis même curieux de t'entendre. _

Une voix féminine, distante et froide, s'éleva alors :

– _Votre correspondant cherche à vous joindre vocalement. Souhaitez-vous répondre à l'appel_ ?

– Bien sûr que je le veux, pétasse.

– _Très bien. Nous vous mettons en contact. Chargement des données. Veuillez rester connecté. Merci de votre patience. _

– Allô ? Tu es là ?

Le visage de Blaise se fendit en un sourire. Il ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau.

– Ouais, je suis juste là, dit Blaise. Tout près.

– Prêt à quoi ?

Blaise pouffa.

– Non, _près_. Genre... à côté quoi.

– Oh, d'accord. Ok, ok.

– Tu t'attendais à un truc cochon ?

– Non ! s'exclama Roku bien trop rapidement pour que cela paraisse naturel. Je disais juste ça comme ça.

– Ouais, c'est ça. Et moi je suis Britney Spears.

Il l'entendit rire. Blaise eut tout à coup la sensation de chaud. Non, ce n'était pas ça... Ça ne _pouvait pas_ être ça. C'était juste l'alcool, voilà tout. Il n'aurait pas dû boire, surtout que demain il reprenait le boulot vers sept heures. Il fallait être maso pour vouloir être architecte tout en détestant le matin. N'importe quel crétin né dans un œuf saurait que les chantiers commençaient le matin. Blaise se haïssait pour n'être qu'une boule de paradoxes. Il devait aimer souffrir, voilà tout.

– J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas m'appeler, dit Roku. Je pensais que tu avais oublié.

– Moi ? Oublié quelque chose ? Pff. Jamais !

En vérité, Blaise oubliait même jusqu'à son propre anniversaire. Mais ça, son « amant virtuel » n'était pas censé le savoir. Il valait mieux garder un peu de suspens pour la suite. Il câlerait ses problèmes de mémoire entre sa fâcheuse manie de se mettre à poils et son obsession pour le football féminin.

– J'ai pensé à toi, en fait, admit Blaise. Même beaucoup.

– Vraiment ?

– Ouais, je me demandais ce que ça allait faire de te toucher le cul la première fois. (Roku eut une exclamation offusquée) Tu pourras toucher le mien en guise d'échange de bons procédés.

– Je... Quoi ? Non, mais tu nages dans la gelée. Qui te dit que j'aurais envie de toucher ton derrière plein d'hépatites !?

Blaise haussa vaguement des épaules puis se souvint que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir.

– En général, les gens avec qui je baise garde un plutôt bon souvenir. Un peu douloureux, mais bon. Si je devais m'attribuer une note de 1 à 10 pour le sexe, j'aurais le niveau Rocco Sifredi. Et toi tu es plutôt... mmh, planche à repasser ou...

– Je vais t'arrêter là, coupa Roku. Je ne pense pas qu'au sexe, ok ? J'ai une vie en-dehors de ça.

– La masturbation ?

– Seigneur !

– Ne l'implique pas là-dedans, d'accord ? C'est irrespectueux, fit remarquer Blaise.

– Tu es déjà incroyablement agaçant en temps normal. Mais là, avec un dé à coudre de panaché dans les veines ça y'est, tu casses les burnes à toute la galerie ! Tu as cette fâcheuse manie de tout gâcher en l'espace d'une poignée de minutes. C'est complètement dingue. Je ne connais personne d'autre comme toi !

– Bientôt, tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi. Tu verras.

– Crèves.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais sinon ?

– Je suis en train de relire des fiches, répondit Roku. Je me suis fixé un planning de révision pour les partiels. J'essaie de le tenir. Je me suis isolé dans la piaule pour ne pas entendre mes voisins gueuler dans le salon.

– Mmh. Et tu portes quoi ?

– … Euh, bah, un pyjama.

– Genre quoi ?

– Un tee-shirt et un jogging.

– Quelle couleur le jogging ? demanda Blaise.

– La dernière fois qu'on a parlé de couleur, le site nous a expulsé pendant vingt-quatre heures.

– Quelle couleur ? insista-t-il.

– Bleu, céda Roku, énervé. C'est un jogging bleu marine, ok ? À quoi ça peut bien t'avancer de savoir ça, bordel ?

– J'essaie de te visualier dans mon pieu en train d'enlever ton jogging pendant que je sors mon énorme queue pour te la foutre dans...

– _Votre correpondant vient de quitter la conversation. _

Blaise écarquilla les yeux. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait baissé son froc et se retrouvait avec son engin dans la main à le lustrer. Il était temps qu'il trouve un exutoire... Blaise essaya de rappeler Roku, en vain. Il reçut tout à coup un message :

**VOTRE CORRESPONDANT VIENT DE VOUS BLOQUER. **


	5. Brooklyn baby

**Posté le : **15 Janvier 2015. _Whatcha say. _

* * *

**Note d'auteur : **Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour tous vos encouragements. Ça rebooste et j'ai beaucoup écrit durant cette semaine (pas pour cette fic en particulier, mais pour une autre). Je croise les doigts pour que vous appréciez ce chapitre-ci. Il a été plutôt facile à rédiger car il regroupe pas mal d'idées que j'avais depuis longtemps, et il forme aussi une boucle avec le tout premier chapitre. Continuez de me faire part de vos réactions. Je lis tous les commentaires avec le plus grand des enthousiasmes ! Désolé des réponses aux reviews plutôt courtes. Je suis vannée aujourd'hui. J'ai bossé du soir au matin, donc bon:( See ya. **D**

p-s : Bon sinon, comme d'hab. Je poste avant de me relire. Donc, wesh, passez outre les fautes. Je conduis en solo pour cette fic.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme** :

**Margaux **: Les chansons de Lana Del Rey sont toujours une grosse source d'inspiration pour moi. En revanche, comme dit dans des précédentes notes d'auteur, je ne suis pas partie pour une fic longue. Elle sera plutôt courte (environ le nombre de chansons dans l'album « Ultraviolence »).

**Lunacy **: Je peux comprendre que tu aies eu du mal à te mettre au drarry au départ. Ça m'a fait la même chose quand je suis passé d'un pairing à un autre. Puis finalement, ça me convient parfaitement ! Par contre, oui, le zabnott c'est la vie ! C'est même le meilleur couple du monde tellement on peut faire des trucs avec eux. Donc je suis trop heureuse que tu découvres ce merveilleux pairing grâce à cette fic !

**Hauru** : Oui, je sais, je suis sadique. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi ? *sourire angélique*

**Coukie** : Qu'est-ce que la vie serait plus simple si on était tous inscrit sur Voxeo, diantre. Enfin bon, en tout cas, moi aussi j'aimerai bien.

**Lea Marie** : Si ma fic réussit à te remonter le moral, c'est l'essentiel ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci sera tout autant une réussite.

**Nguzungunzu** : Non, je ne connais pas ZHU, j'ai pas encore eu la curiosité d'aller voir à quoi ça ressemblait. J'ai une sorte de bulle musicale assez dure à percer, mais quand je suis fan, je le suis à fond.

**Yukino** : Oooh, merci beaucoup ! Ouais, je sais Blaise est un cas, mais bon, on ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir. Sa sexyness le rattrape.

* * *

**SCREENSHOT**

Chapitre 5 : Brooklny Baby

**O**ne **T**rue **P**airing

– Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien, ce mec, déclara Pansy en sirotant son expresso. Je pensais qu'il correspondait à ton espèce d'Alaksa amoureux, genre, ta sweet-came.

– C'était le cas, rétorqua Théodore d'un ar pincé. Je le trouvais vraiment intéressant comme gars. Ça a juste... dérapé vers la fin.

« Dérapage » était un terme plutôt élogieux pour qualifier la situation. Sa dernière conversation avec Blueprint ressemblait bien plus à un honteux fiasco. Théodore ne comprenait pas la manie qu'avaient la plupart des garçons de parler de sexe à tout bout de champ y compris lorsque la situation ne s'y prêtait absolument pas.

– Donc tu l'as bloqué parce qu'il était en train de... hum. (Astoria se mordilla les lèvres pour ne pas subitement éclater de rire) Parce qu'il était en train de prendre du bon temps en solo ? Ça peut arriver à tout le monde tu sais !

Elle pouffa légèrement, le nez dans son thé aux fruits rouges.

– Tu peux te moquer. Mais moi, je ne tolère pas ça. Pas quand j'essaie de _vraiment_ connaître la personne. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que... que parce qu'on ne se voit pas, ce genre de trucs n'ont aucune importance à mes yeux.

– Théodore, Santa Maria réincarnée, priez pour nous, se moqua allègrement Astoria. Arrête un peu de faire ta vierge effarouchée. Tu rends ce mec absolument dingue au point qu'il en arrive à baisser son calbute sans aucune invitation de ta part. À ta place, je prendrai plutôt cela comme un exploit.

– Il ne s'agit pas de faire ma vierge effarouchée. C'est juste que... je sais pas, c'était complètement déplacé. C'est si dur à comprendre ? Le lendemain, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser au fait qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un pervers, ou d'une espèce de détraqué sexuel.

La cafétéria de la fac était, comme à l'habitude, bondée. Si bien que l'on pouvait parler de tout et n'importe quoi sans même être entendu par ses voisins de tables les plus proches. En général, Pansy, Astoria et Théodore se réfugiaient là-bas dès qu'ils avaient des peines de cœur à régler.

– Ca, chéri, tu ne le sauras qu'en le rencontrant, clarifia Pansy en terminant son café. Plus tu fais reculer l'échéance, plus tu auras du mal à franchir ce cap. Ça fait combien de temps que vous discutez ? Deux mois ?

– Environ, marmonna Théo. J'ai juste peur de... de plein de trucs. (Il compta sur ses doigts) Peur de ne pas lui plaire. Peur qu'il ne me plaise pas. Peur qu'il soit taré. Peur de m'être gavé la tête de faux-semblant. Peur qu'il ne veuille plus du tout me parler après l'avoir bloqué. Peur que cela devienne tout à coup sérieux entre nous. Peur que ça ne le devienne jamais... Enfin, plein de trucs, tu vois. Cette expérience me fout carrément la tête à l'envers. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser.

– Si tu ne vas jamais le voir, tu ne sauras jamais ce que vous pouvez vous apporter l'un à l'autre. Si ça se trouve, ça peut vraiment coller entre vous, sans aller trop vite, rassura Astoria. Tu dois arrêter d'être aussi anxieux et pessimiste.

– … Si ça se trouve, Blueprint est déjà passé à autre chose depuis la semaine dernière.

Pansy soupira puis sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche.

– Tiens. Tu le sauras seulement en réactivant l'application.

Théodore hésita un moment puis se connecta vocalement au site. Son profil s'activa puis il formula :

– Pourriez-vous débloquer l'utilisateur Blueprint, s'il vous plaît.

– _Demande en cours_, prononça une voix froide et féminine. _Veuillez ne pas quitter Voxeo. Demande en cours. _

Ooo

Le téléphone de Blaise vibra dans sa poche, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il pianota son code d'accès puis tomba sur le message suivant : « L'utilisateur Roku vient de vous débloquer ». Blaise haussa des sourcils puis rangea son appareil dans la poche de son costume. Il n'était pas désespéré au point de répondre dans l'immédiat.

Blaise continua à marcher droit devant lui, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des oeillades de franche antipathie qu'on lui lançait. Il poussa la porte à double battant de la cafétéria et coupa la longue ligne d'étudiants assoiffés, son badge professionnel épinglé sur sa veste, tout près du cœur. Une fille du syndicat s'offusqua bien fort, mais personne d'autre n'osa le remettre à sa place.

– Un latte macchiato, double crème, avec un peu de caramel sur le dessus. Un sucre, et le dernier journal, de préférence un parlant d'affaires.

L'employé le regarda avec deux gros yeux. Puis finit par s'affairer avec une lenteur de pachyderme derrière le comptoir. Le téléphone de Blaise vibra à nouveau. Il soupira. « Roku vient de vous envoyer un message. Faites glisser l'onglet pour le découvrir ».

Blaise n'en tint pas compte et pianota sur le rebord du comptoir, attendant son café et son journal. Évidemment, il ne paya rien car tout est pris en charge par l'école. Il alla s'installer à une petite table vide, près de la fenêtre où des porcs avaient laissé leurs mouchoirs usagés. Blaise les balaya du bout de sa revue d'économie. À la troisième vibration, il finit par perdre patience et découvrit les messages de son correspondant :

_**Roku** : J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir bloquer._

_**Roku** : Bloqué*_

Ce petit con lui envoyait un message pour une stupide faute d'orthographe.

_**Blueprin**t : À peine._

_**Roku** : ..._

_**Roku** : Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris. En général, je ne suis pas aussi frileux lorsqu'il s'agit de sexe. C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas trop. Ça m'a déstabilisé. Ouais, déstabiliser c'est le mot._

_**Blueprint** : Écoute, je fais cet effet-là à pas mal de monde._

Le doigt de Blaise dérapa légèrement sur l'onglet « Recherche par géolocalisation ». Une vingtaine de profils s'affichèrent dans un rayon de moins d'un kilomètre. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus, fut de voir l'avatar de Roku figurer parmi eux. Stupidement, Blaise observa autour de lui, ne voyant que des étudiants discuter avec animation, écouter de la musique dans leur baladeur ou réviser des fiches gribouillées à la hâte. Roku était-il si proche que cela ?

_**Roku** : C'est toujours un choc que de discuter avec quelqu'un d'aussi décomplexé._

_**Blueprint **: Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais je viens de faire une découverte du tonnerre !_

_**Roku** : … ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_**Blueprint** : Apparement, on serait juste à côté l'un de l'autre._

_**Roku** : Non, sans blague. Arrête de raconter des craques._

_**Blueprint **: Je ne mens pas. Regarde la carte par géolocalisation. On se trouve à moins d'un kilomètre l'un de l'autre. C'est dingue ! Dis-moi juste ce que tu portes, ou, je sais pas... Arrête de marcher et dis-moi ce que tu vois. Je te retrouverai. Forcément, on doit limite se marcher dessus toute la sainte journée. Et puis, j'ai pas mal envie de te voir. Juste par curiosité._

_**Roku** : Oh, parce que je suis une curiosité maintenant ? Très bien. Si cela peut t'avancer dans tes recherches, sache que je porte un jean._

_**Blueprint **: Um, tu n'as pas plus... mmh, éclairant ?_

_**Roku** : Nope. En plus, je ne crois pas que cela soit autorisé par le site de donner autant de détails sur soi. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois ?_

Oh que oui ! Blaise avait cru mourir d'ennui et de frustration mêlée. Vingt-quatre putains d'heure à devoir attendre que le site exécute leur bon plaisir. Tout ça pour finalement savoir qu'il avait les yeux bleus.

_**Blueprint **: Ok, donc je cherche un mec portant un jean avec des yeux bleus._

_**Roku** : Tu n'es vraiment pas fair-play..._

_**Blueprint **: *sourire démoniaque* Ecoute, certains se battent avec des épées. Moi, je me bats avec des mots._

Blaise observa plus attentivement les personnes autour de lui. Il y avait bien une poignée de garçons sans intérêt correspondant à cette description dans la cafétéria, comme le mec tellement nerveux qu'il venait de faire tomber son classeur ou le mec qui faisait semblant d'appuyer sur les touches d'un piano en écoutant de l'opéra dans ses écouteurs ou le mec à quelques tables de là, accompagné de deux nanas. Les probabilités que Roku soit l'un d'entre eux étaient quasi-nulles.

_**Blueprint **: Est-ce que parfois tu te demandes si on s'entendra, une fois face à face ?_

_**Roku** : Souvent. Peut-être que ça ne collera jamais. Mais je dois avouer que toute cette aventure à une espèce de charme._

_**Blueprint **: Mmh, je vois, tu aimes jouer au chat et à la souris._

_**Roku** : Non ! C'est plus, je ne sais pas... Je sais que je te plais pour ce que je suis, au fond. Et toi tu me plais pour ce que t'es vraiment. Alors, j'imagine que c'est la « relation » la plus sincère et désintéressée que je n'ai jamais eu de ma vie._

_**Blueprint **: Vu sous cet angle..._

_**Roku** : Je dois te laisser. Plein de trucs à faire._

_**Blueprint **: Ok._

_**Roku** : Bye._

**Roku vient de se déconnecter. **

Blaise continua de regarder le monde par la fenêtre et se demanda, qui dans la foule, pouvait être le garçon pour qui il flanchait. Littéralement. Ça lui avait manqué de ne pas pouvoir lui parler jour et nuit, de ne plus l'entendre rire à ses idioties, de vivre avec la crainte d'avoir complètement perdu contact.

Il sourit en pensant que tout n'était pas perdu. Blaise jeta son gobelet de café à la poubelle en sortant. L'université était pleine à craquer vers ces heures-là. Il snoba volontairement un groupe de bibliothécaires mécontentes puis franchit la petite cour intérieure. De l'autre côté, plusieurs conteneurs abritaient la salle de déjeuner de ses ouvriers. Ils étaient une petite quinzaine, amassés dans le froid d'hiver, à spéculer sur les résultats de la Champions's League.

Quand Blaise entra, ils se turent aussitôt et firent semblant de se remettre au travail. Le chantier prenait du retard, ce qui le rendait incroyablement anxieux. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout démolir, ou même de toucher à la structure car celle-ci était fragilisée par des années d'ancienneté. Du coup, ils devaient rénover parcelle par parcelle, ce qui prenait alors un temps fou. Blaise n'aimait pas la méticulosité. Il avait une approche plus « bulldozerienne » de l'architecture.

Après avoir fait un tour du bâtiment, il s'isola dans son bureau afin de consulter ses plans. Il aurait voulu avoir un chantier plus facile à traiter, comme un funérarium, ou encore un restaurant. Un truc basique, quoi. Mais non, il a fallu qu'il tombe sur ce fichu dossier épineux de bibliothèque. D'un œil critique, il réétudia les plans de la disposition du nouveau circuit électrique qui devait répartir de façon plus équitable et ergonomique les prises à travers la salle.

Il avait eu pour idée de placer des bornes près des fenêtres, car le bâtiment se trouverait dès lors alimenté par panneaux solaires dernière génération. Il y aura aussi des lumières tamisées, un distributeur de poème (qu'une de ses amies avait bien voulu lui céder pour trois fois rien car cela faisait partie de son projet de fin d'année).

Blaise revérifia les dimensions du mobilier, essaya d'en imbriquer le plus possible vers là où se trouvait la lumière ; calcula l'arrivage de luminosité à midi à chaque point cardinal ; vérifia la double étanchéité et finit par tracer le parcours pour les non-voyants. Tout ceci constituait un véritable casse-tête dont il se serait volontiers passé. Il trouva même que Draco avait eu de la chance de rater son examen. Au moins, il n'avait pas ça à subir. Du moins, pas encore.

– Euh, patron, lança un ouvrier d'une voix hésitante tandis que Blaise se frottait les paupières. Il y a des gamins devant la porte qui demande à vous voir. Ils disent qu'ils veulent en savoir plus sur la tournure des travaux, que c'est dans leur droit.

– Manquait plus que ça, se réjouit-il faussement. Laisse-les attendre. Je ne suis pas à leur disposition.

Carnet en main, Blaise continua de prendre des notes tout en consultant tous les corps de métier présents sur le chantier. Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure, il ne put plus ignorer les étudiants de l'autre côté des portes, braillant des slogans.

– Le voilà ! Regardez, le voilà !

– Hey, c'est quand que c'est fini ce bordel ?

– On doit réviser nos partiels dans de bonnes conditions ! On veut notre bibliothèque !

– Ca fait trop de bruit tes perceuses. Tu peux pas faire ça à un autre moment ?

Blaise inspira longuement puis répondit :

– Mettons les choses au clair : De un, je ne suis en aucun cas responsable du timing pour la rénovation. C'est votre université qui a décidé de programmer cela en plein milieu d'année scolaire, pas moi. De deux, les chantiers d'hiver sont deux fois plus contraignants que ceux des autres saisons. Ce sont des êtres humains qui sont derrière, pas des machines. Donc laissez-nous du temps pour tout mettre en place. De trois, votre attitude est tout bonnement puérile et ingrate. Parce que, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, c'est de votre bibliothèque qu'il s'agit. À la fin, vous serez bien content de l'avoir comparé au taudis dans lequel vous étudiez. De quatre, ici, ce n'est pas le bureau des larmes. Si vous tenez tant que ça à étudier dans un endroit qui pue le moisie, je suis certain qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'unique biblio des environs. Sur ce, bon vent !

– Attendez ! Je m'appelle Colin. Je m'occupe de la Gazette de la fac. Est-ce que je pourrai avoir une interview pour...

– Non ! aboya Blaise, excédé. Je vais vous le dire une bonne fois pour toutes : plus vous me sollicitez, plus je perds du temps, et donc plus le chantier prend du retard. Laissez-moi faire mon boulot et quand le projet sera finalement livré, là vous pourrez vous plaindre de tout votre saoul.

Blaise claqua la porte puis actionna le verrou.

Ooo

Théodore désactiva le verrou virtuel de son téléphone portable. Aucun message de Blueprint. Ça en était presque décevant. Il venait de terminer sa journée à l'université et se dirigeait à présent chez lui, le cœur beaucoup plus léger que ce matin. Pansy l'avait tellement fait rire que Théodore se sentait prêt à affronter n'importe quoi.

Cependant, cela faisait déjà deux jours que Blueprint n'avait plus donné aucune nouvelle. « Il se fait désirer », avait dit Pansy. « C'est normal après tout. C'est un peu comme ça que fonctionne le mode de séduction. Il faut savoir créer l'attente et l'envie ». L'envie, ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait à Théo. Il voulait plus que tout au monde réentendre sa voix, cette chose grave, aux tonalités suaves.

_**Roku **: Salut._

**Blueprint est momentanément indisponible. **

Contrarié, Théodore s'affala dans son canapé et regarda d'un œil morne quelques émissions de télévision à l'éthique douteuse. Il était bien tenté de réenvoyer un message, mais ça ferait beaucoup. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un camé de premier ordre. Théodore décida de passer le restant de son après-midi à lire.

Depuis quelque temps déjà, il était incapable de progresser dans le dernier roman à la mode qu'il venait d'acquérir au prix de nombreux de coups de coude dans la librairie. Pourtant, il l'avait voulu si fort ce livre. Était-il de nature indécise ? Fallait-il obligatoirement qu'il perde goût pour chaque chose acquise ? Blueprint faisait-il partie de ce cas de figure ? Inconsciemment, il sortit son téléphone portable et composa un nouveau message :

_**Roku** : J'aimerai te parler d'un truc important._

**Blueprint vient de passer d'indisponible à en ligne. **

_**Blueprint : **Quoi ?_

_**Roku** : La dernière fois, quand tu étais à moitié ivre, tu es rapidement devenu, um, assez chaud quoi (Pour rester poli). Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y repenser. Je me suis demandé si tu avais vu quelqu'un d'autre pour te mettre dans cet état._

_**Blueprint** : Non... Je ne vois personne « d'autre ». Ok, ça paraît un peu bizarre, mais en ce moment, j'ai tout sauf le temps pour mener une double vie._

_**Roku** : Ah, d'accord. Donc, qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu aussi horny ?_

_**Blueprint** : Mmh, laisse-moi deviner... En trois lettres : toi._

_**Roku** : Pardon ?!_

_**Blueprint** : C'est si difficile à croire ? Je te l'ai déjà dis. Tu as une voix sacrément bandante. Je ne peux pas lutter, bébé. *sourire charmeur*_

_**Roku** : *rire* Le plus foutrement drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'au collège, j'étais connu pour avoir la voix la plus casse-couille du monde. Tu sais, celle qui déraille tous les quarts de seconde. Je me sentais maudit. Là, j'ai l'impression de vivre une revanche personnelle, yeah !_

_**Blueprint **: Je suis fier de toi. Tu finis par accepter les compliments que je te fais. (Tous plus sincères les uns que les autres, soi-disant en passant)._

_**Roku** : … Tu vas trouver ça con au possible, mais, depuis que je discute avec toi, j'ai beaucoup plus confiance en moi._

_**Blueprint** : Tu doutais de ton sex-appeal ?_

_**Roku** : J'en doute encore, tu sais._

_**Blueprint **: Rien que de penser à ta voix me fait devenir dur, alors tu sais... Ne doute plus jamais de rien._

_**Roku** : Juste avec ma voix ?_

_**Blueprint** : Juste avec ta voix, ouais. C'est de la sorcellerie, moi j'dis._

Ooo

**Roku** **tente d'entrer vocalement en contact avec vous. **

Blaise brancha ses écouteurs puis un entendit un rire léger, agréable à l'oreille qui provoqua une sorte de feu en lui.

– Pourquoi vouloir me mettre aussi cruellement à l'épreuve ? prononça-t-il.

– _Je ne sais pas_, répondit Roku avec une pointe d'amusement. _Je dois sans doute être sadique._

– Sans doute ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est un fait avéré depuis le temps ?

Roku éclata de rire.

– _Je ne vois juste pas du tout ce que tu peux trouver de sexy à ma voix. C'est juste... ma voix, ni plus ni moins._

– Tu n'as pas l'oreille musicale, voilà tout. Combien de fois je suis tombé sur des bolides avec des voix de canards ou nasillardes au possible. Toi, ta voix, c'est comme ce genre de canapé sur-mesure qu'on achète direct d'Italie. Pur cuir. Un truc souple, qui dure, qui marque le coup, quoi.

– _Donc je suis un canapé_ ?

– En quelque sorte, minimisa Blaise, en se retenant de glousser. Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas d'autres exemples en tête.

– _Ca doit être bien vide dans ton cerveau pour que t'en arrives à là. Mais bon, je comprends ce que tu veux dire..._

– Tu comprends, mais tu refuses de me croire que ta voix me fait bander.

– _Je suis cartésien, tu sais. Tant que je n'ai pas de preuves matérielles, je n'y crois pas._

– Oh, parce que tu veux une preuve, maintenant ?

Blaise entendit son interlocuteur soupirer. Mais pas d'un soupir d'agacement ou d'ennui. Un soupir... comme ceux que l'on sort quand on est excité tout en refusant de se l'admettre. Un soupir de baiseur.

– Je serai ravi de te le prouver, reprit Blaise en sortant sa voix de charmeur. Mais, un écran d'ordinateur nous sépare. J'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir te montrer ce que je fais en ce moment. Et tout ce que j'aimerai te faire, là, tout de suite.

Roku prit un temps fou pour répondre.

–_ Imagine que je suis juste à côté de toi, à te regarder. Et que toi aussi tu me regardes_, souffla Roku.

Blaise ferma les yeux et défit les boutons de son pantalon. La situation le fit légèrement rire. Roku était incroyablement difficile à cerner. Un coup il le trouvait pervers. Puis une poignée de jours suivants, il l'entraînait sur la voie de la déchéance.

– _Imagine qu'on est rien que tous les deux_, poursuivit-il, sa voix ne formant plus qu'un murmure dans ses écouteurs. _Que je t'effleure, que je te touche_...

Un frisson parcourut son échine tandis que sa respiration devint profonde et de plus en plus précipitée. Il commença à se caresser tout en étant bercé par le souffle de son interlocuteur. C'était sans doute le truc le plus érotique qu'il n'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie. Pourtant, Dieu seul sait que Blaise en avait vécu des choses.

Le logiciel Voxeo était tellement performant, que Blaise pouvait presque discerner les bruits de va-et-vient sur le sexe de son amant virtuel. Il vint rapidement. Plus rapidement que d'ordinaire, tant la tension était à son comble.

La fenêtre de son ordinateur s'était mise en mode veille, offrant un voile d'opacité. Blaise coupa le son de son micro, remonta son pantalon en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. C'était forcément sa mère. Elle l'appelait depuis les escaliers. Il alla se laver les mains dans sa salle de bain puis écrivit sur la fenêtre de conversation :

_**Blueprint **: Je suis désolé. On va devoir remettre ça à une prochaine fois. Un imprévu. Je te tiens au courant._

_**Blueprint **: Ne m'en veux pas. Je vais tout faire sauf un truc fun. Les responsabilités d'un fils envers sa mère, ce genre de choses... En tout cas, c'était cool._

_**Roku** : J'ai aussi trouvé ça cool._

Blaise s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand son interlocuteur dit :

_**Roku **: Bonne soirée._

**Roku vient de se déconnecter**.

Blaise se mordilla la lèvre. Si sa mère venait de tout ruiner, il lui en voudrait pendant un très longtemps. Il espéra tout de même que Roku ne lui ferait pas la gueule pour une chose aussi futile. Il préféra ne pas y penser et descendit les escaliers.


	6. The Other Woman

**Posté le : **3 Mars 2015. _Une période riche en publications, hell yeah._

* * *

**Note d'auteur **: Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis dans l'incapacité d'y répondre pour cette fois, car j'ai décidé d'avancer toutes mes fics les jours qui viennent (haha, projet ambitieux, vive le paradis). Répondre à chacun d'entre vous me prend énormément de temps, que je pourrai plutôt mettre à contribution pour créer de nouvelles choses. Désolé pour celles et ceux attendant des réponses à certaines questions. J'ai lu vos commentaires plusieurs fois, histoire de bien cibler vos attentes et je pense que ce chapitre-ci va être... um, quelque chose. Je pense tout de même avoir répondu à certains d'entre vous et pas d'autres... urg, je suis une mauvaise personne. Mais quand on a quatre fics en cours, avec des lecteurs tout aussi nombreux, répondre à tout le monde devient un véritable casse-tête. J'espère que vous comprendrez, que cela ne vous gâchera pas votre plaisir ou votre envie de partager vos impressions. Je vous aime, chéris, chéris ! *brandis son oscar et descends de la scène* (celui qui parvient à deviner la référence est un champion)

.

.

IMPORTANT : Le site subit une sorte de bug général, car la mise en page de toutes mes fics a disparu (plus de mise en gras, changement de paragraphe, etc). Du coup, la lecture sera moins bien présentée qu'autrefois. Ça me surgave mais bon, on va faire avec.

.

.

* * *

**Screenshot**

**Chapitre 6 : « The Other Woman »**

Théodore attendait Astoria et Pansy depuis une demi-heure, au moins. Elles s'étaient sans doute perdues dans le centre commercial qu'elles avaient l'habitude d'arpenter. De nature peu patiente, Théodore commençait à faire les cent pas dans le hall quasiment vide de la fac. Elles l'avaient sûrement oublié. Il tenta de les appeler, en vain.

Il devait être près de vingt-et-une heure trente et du monde sortait encore de certaines salles de classe. Son premier partiel avait été effroyablement pénible, car il ne se souvenait d'aucune date au moment de la rédaction. Théodore avait presque été tenté de tricher en voyant son voisin de table le faire. Cependant, il préféra rendre une copie médiocre que de s'abaisser à ce niveau. Que disait Pansy déjà ? : «_ Techniquement, tu as le droit de tricher. Par contre, tu n'as pas le droit de te faire prendre_ » Il passait à côté de tous ses bons principes d'éducation. Il faut croire qu'à force d'être entouré de gens honnêtes, on finissait par le devenir.

Théodore jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à sa montre. Dix minutes encore, puis il finirait par partir. D'accord, Astoria avait prévu cette virée depuis des jours, mais là, il ne tenait plus en place. Il se sentait trop con d'attendre. Théodore ramassa son sac bourré de livres et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers les distributeurs automatiques.

Vers ces heures-là, ces appareils faisaient office de meilleurs amis. Son mal de gorge le démangeait tellement que n'importe quoi calmerait sa toux. Sa voix était si éraillée qu'il ne la reconnaissait même plus. Théodore fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'une pièce, puis soupira. Il dû déposer son sac à même le sol, le vider de la moitié de son contenu avant de tomber sur son porte-feuille. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une pièce.

Théodore la glissa dans l'interstice de la machine et commanda un cappuccino. Le distributeur se mit à vrombir de manière féroce. Quelques «_ bip _» retentirent une fois sa boisson prête. Théodore s'apprêtait à la récupérer quand quelqu'un le fit à sa place : un grand garçon noir, aux pommettes hautes, et scandaleusement séduisant tenait son gobelet entre ses mains. Théodore était sidéré. Le jeune homme commença à boire_ son _café puis s'en commanda un deuxième, qu'il but également devant un Théodore atterré devant tant de grossièreté.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer avec ta sale tête de schlague ? dit l'inconnu. Tu peux pas offrir un café de temps en temps ?

Si Théodore avait encore du mal à se remettre du premier choc, ce ne fut rien – absolument rien – comparé à celui-ci : ce mec avait la voix de Blueprint. Ce mec... Ce type grossier juste devant lui avait la voix du mec sur qui il fantasmait depuis deux mois. Cet... Cet espèce d'animal sans éducation était Blueprint. Blueprint était... Oh, seigneur.

– T'as quoi là ? T'es en plein court-circuit ou quoi ? Arrête de sniffer de la gelée, mon vieux, t'as de la confiture qui te monte au cerveau. Allez, bouge, j'ai pas ton temps.

Le type avança de deux pas et Théodore réalisa que lui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

– Ah, au fait, tiens, ajouta-t-il.

Blueprint déposa au creux de sa main un bout de papier. Théodore faillit hurler de joie. Comment l'avait-il reconnu ? C'était merveilleux... Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée lorsque Blueprint ajouta :

– Paie-toi un chirurgien pour te refaire la face. T'as l'air d'un putain de macchabée, du genre pas frais et qu'on ne serait pas tenté de baiser.

Blueprint s'était finalement éloigné et repartait vers l'aile est du bâtiment, celle où se trouvait le chantier de rénovation. Théodore ouvrit lentement sa paume et y découvrit une liasse comportant six billets de cinquante livres. Il resta là, comme un idiot, à contempler tout cet argent le cœur affolé. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu en l'espace de cinq minutes, Théodore pensa en premier :

– Il m'a pris toute ma monnaie cet enculé.

Ooo

Théodore ferma précipitamment la porte de chez lui, comme s'il redoutait que Blueprint le poursuive jusqu'ici. Il déposa les billets entre deux pages d'un roman au hasard puis commença à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Maintenant, quoi faire ? Devait-il faire semblant que cette rencontre n'avait jamais eu lieu et lui donner une espèce de... seconde chance ?

Non, théoriquement, cela serait déjà la quatrième si l'on comptait la fois où Blueprint lui avait posé un lapin, la fois où il avait commencé à faire des trucs cochons au téléphone puis cette fois-ci où il l'avait traité de... quoi déjà ? schlague ? Théodore se rua vers le dictionnaire le plus proche. C'était sans doute de l'argot ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Il ne trouva aucun résultat concluant puis finit par se cacher sous sa couverture de lit.

Il ressentait tellement, tellement, tellement de honte, et de la frustration aussi. Théodore s'était jusqu'ici imaginé que sa première rencontre avec son cyber-crush serait quelque chose d'organisé et de tout à fait agréable. Mais là... que dire ? Tout ceci n'était qu'un profond gâchis. Pourquoi les choses dans sa vie ne pouvaient jamais être simples ?

Son portable vibra sur sa table de chevet. Théodore sursauta de manière si violente qu'il se cogna la tête. Son écran irradiait de lumière.

Blueprint : _Salut mon ange. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi aujourd'hui. Désolé de donner aussi peu de nouvelles. Je suis débordé par le travail en ce moment. Dès que j'aurai plus de temps (et qu'on se sera vu), je te promets que je t'emmènerai dans l'endroit que tu veux faire ce que tu veux. À bon entendeur. _

Théodore haussa très haut les sourcils. Était-il si banal que Blueprint n'avait pas réalisé l'avoir eu sous le nez il n'y a même pas une heure de ça ? Que dirait Pansy dans ce cas-là ? «_ Tu dois te jeter à l'eau. Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. La vérité est effrayante, mais est parfois préférable_ ». Théodore s'assit en tailleur et pianota sur son clavier tactile :

Roku : _… Je dois t'avouer un truc. Je crois... _

Roku : _En fait non, j'en suis pratiquement sûr..._

Roku : _Bon, je me lance. On s'est rencontré aujourd'hui. Enfin, moi je t'ai reconnu. Mais toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir tilté que c'était moi. Alors, je... je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je ne sais même pas comment me situer par rapport à ça. _

Blueprint : _ATTENDS UNE SECONDE QUE JE RECONSTITUE DANS MA TÊTE. On s'est vu et tu ne m'as même pas dit bonjour ? Tu ne m'as même pas dit que c'était toi ? Quoi, j'étais moche ? Je puais la mort ou quoi ? Non, mais je ne t'ai pas plu, honnêtement ? _

Roku : _Eh bien, on ne peut pas te reprocher de manquer d'élégance. En réalité, je ne pense même pas à quel point tu peux réaliser comment cette rencontre m'a... rendu bizarre. J'étais surpris de constater que tu étais là, juste à côté depuis tout ce temps. _

Blueprint : _Où est-ce que tu m'as vu ? (attends, avant de tout dire, débloque le verrou de confidentialité numéro 1, histoire de pas se retrouver à la porte du site sans avoir le fin mot de l'histoire). _

Théodore s'exécuta. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à cacher. Désormais, ses lieux de fréquentations les plus récents étaient disponibles sur une carte pour Blueprint. Il pouvait même l'attendre devant son immeuble si l'envie lui prenait. Maintenant, le site ne pouvait plus les bannir pour avoir partagé des informations personnelles.

Roku : _On s'est vu à la fac. Je crois que tu es l'architecte qui rénove la bibliothèque. J'étudie là-bas. _

Blueprint : _Oh. Oh, d'accord je vois... Mmh. _

Roku : _Tu as maintenant une idée de qui je suis ? _

Théodore attendit sa réponse, au paroxysme de la nervosité.

Blueprint : _Oui, je crois savoir maintenant de qui il s'agit. _

Blueprint : _Écoute, je vais être honnête, tu n'es pas trop mon genre._

Théodore s'attendait typiquement à ce genre de réponse. Après tout, ce conte de fées était trop beau pour pouvoir durer même dans la réalité.

Blueprint : _C'était très sympa d'aller boire un verre ensemble. J'ai même apprécié tes avances, mais les blonds c'est pas trop mon truc. _

Roku : …... _Je ne suis pas blond. _

Blueprint : _Ok, je vais me coucher. Je suis définitivement un boulet. _

Blueprint : _Bon, t'es qui exactement, ça commence sérieusement à me torturer l'esprit. _

Blueprint : _Tu ne serais pas le relou du journal de la fac là, Colin ? _

Roku : _Mauvaise pioche. D'ailleurs, je déteste Colin. _

Blueprint : _Si je devine qui tu es, tu m'offres un rendez-vous ? _

Roku :_ Et si tu réalises que je suis le mec crado qui bouffe ses spaghettis avec ses doigts tous les midis à la cafétéria, il se passe quoi ? _

Blueprint : _Je te demande de m'épouser. _

Roku : _Haha. _

Blueprint : _Bon, ok, je réfléchis. Laisse-moi un peu de temps. Donc je t'ai croisé à la fac c'est ça ? Depuis ce matin, j'ai parlé à qui... Mmh, le concierge. Ouais, non, aucune chance que ce soit toi (rassure-moi, bordel, c'est pas toi ?), un ou deux pleupleux, cette pétasse de Colin, des gens sans importance et toi. Donc toi t'es là-dedans._

Roku : _Quelle classe de se retrouver parmi la tranche des gens sans aucune importance..._

Blueprint : _SANTA MARIA ! _

Blueprint : _… Je sais._

Blueprint : _Oh mon Dieu. _

Blueprint : _Je n'en reviens pas. _

Blueprint : _Je rigole comme un idiot. _

Blueprint : _C'est juste le plus merveilleux jour de ma vie, en fait._

Théodore se mit à rire.

Blueprint : _C'est énorme ce qui nous arrive grâce à ce site. _

Blueprint : _Je me sens bêtement content. Tu mets la conférence audio ? _

Roku : _Je suis malade. J'ai trop mal à la gorge pour pouvoir parler. Peut-être demain. _

Blueprint : _Quoi demain ? Demain je viens te voir directement à la fac, ouais ! Je t'embrasserai devant tout le monde (je n'ai pas peur d'être malade aussi, et puis, ça en vaudra la peine). _

Théodore sourit. Lui aussi était heureux.

Roku : _Dans ce cas à demain. _

Blueprint : _Oui, j'ai déjà hâte. _

_Blueprint vient de se déconnecter. _

Théodore fixa pendant un long moment son téléphone portable. Il n'avait jamais autant souri depuis des années.

Ooo

Ce matin-là, il prit un temps fou pour se préparer. Théodore ne voulait pas que cette nouvelle rencontre soit à nouveau gâchée par une de ses multiples fautes de goût. Il alla même à la pharmacie de bonne heure pour acheter de l'anticerne pour homme.

En bref, il avait une mine radieuse et un sourire à tomber. Théodore daigna même porter quelques fringues laissées au fond de son armoire qu'il jugeait un peu trop « m'as-tu vu ». Il hésita à mettre du parfum avant de reposer le flacon. Il ne valait mieux pas sortir le grand jeu maintenant, songea Théodore. Il attrapa son sac et se dirigea d'un air guilleret vers le métro. Il était si nerveux, qu'il regardait partout autour de lui comme s'il redoutait que Blueprint ne le surprenne à un moment pareil.

Finalement, il arriva devant la fac et fixa un moment les alentours. Les étudiants continuaient d'affluer de toutes les directions. Théodore finit par emboîter le pas à quelques camarades et se dirigea tout droit vers les machines à café. Logiquement, Blueprint viendrait dans ce coin-ci vu qu'il s'agissait de leur lieu de rencontre. Théodore patienta un moment, se permettant même de rater dix minutes de cours.

Aucun Blueprint en vu. Déçu, il finit par rejoindre sa classe et se promit de le voir au moins à la pause déjeuner. À la fin de l'heure, Astoria l'attendait juste devant sa salle. Elle avait le chic pour connaître son emploi du temps par cœur.

– Théo ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour hier soir. Avec Pansy on...

– Ce n'est pas grave, rassura-t-il immédiatement. J'ai quelque chose à te dire : J'ai rencontré Blueprint.

Astoria sembla incroyablement surprise.

– Pour de vrai ?

Théodore hocha frénétiquement de la tête.

– Il est ici, dans notre fac. Tu sais, c'est le mec qui rénove la bibliothèque. Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je sais qu'il a l'air un peu borné au premier abord, mais il est tellement... Enfin, je ne sais pas. Il a un fond différent. Là, il doit me retrouver. Il a dit qu'il viendrait me voir pour parler face à face donc je...

– Oh, je vois. Tu t'es mis sur ton trente-et-un.

– Ça se voit tant que ça ? rougit Théodore.

– Que t'es raide dingue de lui ? Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Allez, viens. Ton prince charmant doit être par là, vers la bibliothèque à terroriser le syndicat étudiant.

Théodore souffla un bon coup. Il avait le ventre noué, comme s'il s'apprêtait à passer une terrible audition. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant les portes de la bibliothèque. Blueprint était en effet là, en train de dicter des ordres à des ouvriers sur sa vision des choses.

– Allez, vas-y, souffla Astoria. Il n'attend plus que toi.

Théodore fit un pas en avant, se sentant extrêmement maladroit. Tout à coup, Astoria siffla. Blueprint se retourna aussitôt et la dévisagea. Théodore, extrêmement embarrassé, fixa le sol comme un enfant pris en faute. Pourquoi agissait-il aussi bizarrement ? Que se passait-il avec son cerveau, bon sang ? Un groupe d'élèves le dépassa. Quand Théodore releva la tête, Blueprint avait repris ses activités, ne leur prêtant pas plus d'attention que ça.

– Allez, insista Astoria en le poussant en avant. Il ne va pas te mordre... Enfin, façon de parler.

Théodore avança, décidé. Un garçon passa tout près de lui, afin de rattraper ses amis juste devant. Celui-ci fit tomber son écharpe bleue au pied de Blueprint. Étrangement, son cyber-crush cessa alors tout mouvement et dévisagea l'inconnu. Il ramassa l'écharpe pour la lui rendre et, sans préavis, l'embrassa devant tout le monde.

Théodore crut défaillir.

Qu'est-ce qui venait tout juste de se produire ?

Pourquoi Blueprint embrassait-il ce garçon-là plutôt que lui ?

Pourquoi est-ce que le garçon ne le repoussait pas, ne lui disait pas que tout ceci n'était qu'un énorme malentendu, que le vrai Roku, celui qu'il était censé apprécier, se tenait juste à quelques mètres de là ?

Théodore, resté à l'écart, vit Blueprint chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de l'étudiant. Celui-ci sembla rire à la plaisanterie et l'embrassa à nouveau. Blueprint le laissa partir, presque à regret. Finalement, le jeune architecte s'éloigna à son tour sans même un regard en direction de Théodore.

– Je... Je suis désolée, dit Astoria. Je pensais qu'en sifflant, il aurait compris que...

– Laisse tomber.

Théodore se sentait tellement nul, tellement idiot, tellement en colère, qu'il préférait ne plus rester dans les parages. Sa vie n'était qu'une longue série d'humiliations.

Ooo

« _Salut, Théo. C'est Pansy. Je sais que t'es là et que tu as décidé de ne plus répondre à personne. Mais il va bien falloir que tu sortes, au moins pour faire les courses... Enfin, sauf si tu décides de te faire livrer à domicile. Quoi qu'il en soit, Astoria et moi on aimerait boire un coup au bar. Pas le bar où Blueprint à l'habitude de se rendre, mais un autre bar... Oh, merde. Oublie cette partie de mon message, je... euh... On se fait du souci pour toi. On ne t'a pas vu ces deux derniers jours, alors on pensait que ça te ferait du bien de sortir un peu. Fais-moi signe si ça t'intéresse. Ah, au fait, ils ont inventé une nouvelle saveur à ta marque de chips préférée. Je t'ai pris un paquet. Bisou _»

Théodore ne répondit pas au message laissé sur sa messagerie vocale. Il se sentait tellement malheureux et blessé que rien ne pourrait effacer le choc émotionnel qu'il avait vécu. Comment Blueprint avait-il pu le confondre avec un autre ? D'accord, ce type était brun, avait les yeux bleus comme lui, mais... cela s'arrêtait-là, non ? Ils n'avaient pas la même voix.

Astoria lui avait écrit pour dire que ce garçon – un certain Billy – était lui aussi malade d'une angine. «_ Tu sais, vos voix doivent sans doute se ressembler quand vous êtes malades. Il n'a pas dû faire la différence _». C'était bien ça le problème, car Théodore l'avait immédiatement reconnu sa voix. Il avait beau essayer de trouver un argument pour se remonter le moral, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il revoyait, en boucle, Blueprint embrasser ce Billy-Je-Vole-Les-Cyber-Crush-Des-Autres.

Autre chose lui trottait en tête : Pourquoi Billy ne lui avait pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur ? Parce que, forcément, il ferait une bourde et Blueprint se rendrait compte qu'il était avec la mauvaise personne, non ? « _Attends, t'es malade _? », avait dit Astoria au téléphone, « _Un bolide pareil t'embrasse devant tout le monde et toi tu le repousserais en prétextant une erreur ? Tout le monde voudrait ce genre d'erreur. C'est comme gagner le Parc Gratuit au Monopoly, fin, tu vois le genre_... » Théodore voyait parfaitement le genre. « _Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas tout simplement lui dire la vérité _? » Question de fierté. Son orgueuil avait été profondément blessé. Et puis, Théodore ne voulait pas se mettre dans une nouvelle position délicate. Il avait désactivé son profil Voxeo depuis. Il voulait mettre tout cela derrière lui.

Le troisième jour, Théodore fut contraint de quitter sa forteresse de solitude. Il avait un partiel dans la journée et il était hors de question de tout foirer pour une simple histoire de cœur. Oui, parce qu'il s'agissait de ça, au fond : Théodore avait mal au cœur.

Astoria lui sauta immédiatement dessus dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

– Je suis contente que tu sois là ! Avec Pansy, on se faisait du souci.

– Je sais, répondit-il d'un ton égal. Je suis là pour mes études. Dès que l'examen est fini, je rentre chez moi. Je sèche les cours l'après-midi.

– Oh... D'accord, prends ton temps. Si tu as besoin de nous, on est là.

Théodore hocha raidement de la tête puis s'engouffra dans l'amphithéâtre. Au premier rang, la plupart des amis de Billy, une bande de crétins bruyants, étaient déjà là, frimant sur leur technique de révision. Malgré l'importance de la situation, Théodore ne parvenait pas à faire le vide dans sa tête. Il repensait encore et encore – telle une espèce de torture – à Blueprint et Billy qui s'embrassaient de façon spontanée. En deux jours, ils avaient sans doute eu le temps de passer à un tout autre niveau...

– Vous avez trois heures, clama l'enseignant. Bon courage à toutes et à tous.

Ils retournèrent leur copie d'un seul geste. Théodore griffonna quelques idées sur son brouillon sans parvenir à former un raisonnement cohérent. Au bout d'une heure et demie seulement, il fut le premier à rendre sa copie. Il quitta l'université avec une espèce de rage au ventre. Les couloirs lui semblaient incroyablement longs à présent. Toute cette situation lui donnait envie de vomir. Il n'avait qu'une envie : envoyer son poing dans la gueule de Billy. Puis de faire la même chose avec Blueprint. Oh, et comble, il ne connaissait toujours pas le véritable prénom de Blueprint. Le monde pouvait faire preuve de cynisme, parfois.

Ooo

Blaise éclata d'un rire cynique. Il écoutait Draco se plaindre de ses révisions en adoptant des petits airs supérieurs. Depuis que son ami avait loupé ses examens, Blaise adorait se vanter de sa vie extraordinairement cool, de ses nouvelles fréquentations et surtout, de son nouveau petit-ami.

– Donc Billy et toi, vous vous êtes rencontrés sur le net ? demanda Draco en ouvrant grand les yeux. Genre, pour de vrai ?

– Ouais, je l'ai reconnu immédiatement. Alors, je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait maintenant concrétiser les choses. Il est moins bavard que dans le cyberespace, mais il est physiquement à tomber. Donc y'a pas trop à se plaindre.

– Toi, Blaise Zabini, tu as pris le risque de t'inscrire sur ce site de petite bite qu'est Voxeo ? Pour de vrai ? répéta Draco, incrédule. Est-ce que t'as pris de la cocaïne ce matin, par hasard ? Tu réalises que tu avais près de cinquante pour cent de chance de tomber sur un laideron ? Tu réalises, un peu ?!

Blaise balaya ces propos d'un geste de la main.

– Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Billy est canon. Je suis canon. Donc tout entre dans l'ordre des choses.

– Tu es un crétin, articula Draco.

– Oui, mais un crétin casé. Tandis que toi tu es..., insinua-t-il.

– Toujours célibataire, merci de me le rappeler.

– Aucune nouvelle de Potter ?

– Peut-on changer de sujet, je te prie ?

– Comme tu voudras, concéda Blaise.

Draco joua avec sa glace pilée avec sa paille.

– C'est juste que... tout est super embrouillé dans ma tête. J'aime bien ce mec, mais quand il vient vers moi, c'est comme si j'en demandais trop.

– Peut-être que c'est le cas. Peut-être que tu lui pètes juste les burnes dès que tu te mets à parler.

– Tu as une façon d'aborder les choses tellement encourageantes, Blaise, répliqua vertement Draco. Je te remercie. Je vais faire de très beaux rêves cette nuit.

– C'était gratuit.

– Je vois ça.

Blaise déposa son téléphone portable sur la table.

– Du coup, reprit Draco en désignant le petit appareil du menton, Billy et toi vous vous envoyez encore des messages sur Voxeo ?

– Non, on est passé à nos vrais numéros de téléphone. Il a désactivé son profil. Je trouve ça plutôt cool. C'est plus respectueux vis-à-vis de notre histoire et de ce qu'on essaie de construire. Alors, moi aussi j'ai désactivé le mien.

– Je rêve où tu es en train de limite virer gars sérieux ?

– J'essaie de faire les choses correctement pour une fois. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'étonne.

– Ça m'étonne, car tu es le roi des boulets, Blaise. Même avec une signalétique complète tu serais capable de mettre les pieds dans un gouffre profond. Donc oui, je suis plutôt surpris. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir réussir là où j'échoue.

– Prends ça comme tu veux. Moi, j'appelle ça le karma.


	7. Big Eyes

**Posté le : **14 Juin 2015.

* * *

**Note d'auteur **: OK. OK. DOU KALME. DOU KALME LAI INFAN. (j'imite la voix de ma concierge et j'vous jure qu'elle parle vraiment comme ça, sans exagérer) Je sais que ça fait un bail que vous n'avez pas eu votre dose de zabnott, mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'abandonnais le navire ! Au contraire, j'ai de nombreux projets en cours et d'autres encore dans ma tête, et Screenshot fait encore partie de mes priorités ! Sept chapitres publiés et cette histoire a déjà bientôt un an... aheum, je sais, c'est pas sérieux, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Tout ce que je peux vous jurer, c'est que j'ai encore l'inspi pour cette fic, que j'aime toujours autant Blaise et Théo. J'ai relu ce chapitre entre deux chapitres de Orange is the new Black. S'il reste des fautes, mettez ça sur le compte de Suzanne-chan (love your crazy eyes). La pause de cette fic n'était pas liée à un manque d'idée, mais plutôt de motivation. J'avais besoin de faire un break sinon, j'allais écrire du caca (et c'est pas le but, jean-luc). On m'a posé un milliard de questions sur pourquoi Blaise a cru que Billy était le bon dude. Vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous la comprendrez. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. J'ai dû les lire quatre fois, comme un gamin sous son sapin de Noël. Le truc c'est que... lol, je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps d'y répondre et ça, ça mérite la chaise électrique. Mais bon, dites-vous que je vous aime, que vous m'aimez, que Dobby me tricote des chaussettes et Lucius s'occupe de mes bouclettes, donc tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, right ?

Zabnottement vôtre,

Princesse D. Would

* * *

**Screenshot**

**Chapitre 7 : « Big Eyes »**

Blaise avait ses mains posées sur les hanches de Billy. C'était plutôt drôle car, pendant tout l'acte, il eut le curieux sentiment de ne pas être à sa place. Les gémissements de son partenaire ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'il avait cru percevoir au téléphone. Les soupirs de Roku étaient habituellement profonds et légèrement espacés les uns des autres. Billy, pour sa part, avait une respiration plus précipitée et produisait des petits sons de gorge très désagréables, l'empêchant même de prendre son pied. Parfois, Blaise gardait les yeux fermés, se concentrant uniquement sur la tessiture de voix de Billy. Plus les jours passaient, plus la ressemblance qu'il avait d'abord trouvée avec Roku s'estompait. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Billy semblait se trouver à une lune du garçon qu'il pensait avoir rencontré ?

Après un dernier coup de rein, Billy cria son extase – bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bruyant au lit !, et Blaise soupira d'aise. Il s'était simplement vidé. Ça n'avait pas volé très haut tout comme la première, la deuxième et toutes les autres fois où ils l'avaient fait... Pourtant, quelques semaines auparavant, Blaise s'était senti très excité rien qu'en entendant la voix de son interlocuteur. Où donc était partie sa libido ? Était-ce le fait de passer du virtuel au réel qui rendait les choses tellement... insipides ?

– C'était génial, haleta Billy.

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

– C'est quoi ce truc avec ta voix ?

– Quoi ?

– Pourquoi ta voix elle est comme ça ? Tu utilisais un logiciel sur Voxeo ou quoi ?

Instinctivement, l'autre jeune homme porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Blaise se pencha vers lui, guettant sa réaction.

– Tu voudrais me dire quelque chose ?

– Je... euh, tu ne m'en voudras pas, dis ? (Blaise lui lança un regard pénétrant) C'est juste que... je ne suis pas le garçon que tu cherchais. Quand tu m'as embrassé à la fac, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de sortir avec toi. Mais je ne suis pas ce satané Roku. Je ne le connais même pas ! Et toi tu avais l'air d'être content de m'avoir trouvé, alors, je... j'en ai un peu profité.

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent.

– Tu n'es pas Roku ? répéta-t-il. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit ?! (Il se leva subitement) Attends, ça va faire deux semaines qu'on couche ensemble et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me dis ça ?

– Ecoute, si tu connaissais si bien le mec de Voxeo, tu aurais tout de suite tilté que ça ne pouvait pas être moi ! C'est autant de ta faute que de la mienne.

– MERDE ! cria Blaise. MERDE. MERDE. MERDE !

Pendant un instant, il tourna sur lui-même avant de trouver son téléphone portable. Il téléchargea rapidement l'application de rencontre en ligne, puis attendit que les données sauvées dans son Cloud se réactualisent. Une fois Voxeo totalement installé, Blaise chercha son fil de conversation avec Roku... qui avait entièrement disparu.

– Non..., chuchota-t-il, atomisé. Non, c'est pas possible.

Pourtant, c'était parfaitement logique. Dès qu'il s'était rapproché de Billy, Blaise avait constaté que le profil de Roku avait été désactivé. Il avait alors mis ça sur le compte de leur récente mise en couple, et non pas d'une brutale rupture de contact.

– Fais-moi signe quand tu te seras souvenu de mon existence, s'énerva Billy en rassemblant ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain tandis que Blaise semblait n'en avoir cure. Il appuya sur le bouton d'urgence de l'application qui générerait une intelligence artificielle.

– _Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous aider_ ? demanda le robot.

– Je cherche quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Roku, enfin, c'est son pseudonyme, éluda-t-il. Il s'est désinscrit il y a peu de temps... Je dirai environ deux semaines. Nous étions très proches et je souhaiterai le retrouver.

– _Je cherche dans ma base de données_.

Un enchaînement de notes, ressemblant à l'écoulement d'une fontaine, le fit patienter tandis qu'un large cercle de chargement tournait en boucle sur son écran.

– _Je n'ai trouvé aucun élément lié au résultat Roku. Je suis désolée_.

– Cherchez encore.

Le robot s'exécuta aussitôt, mais en arriva à la même conclusion.

– _Votre partenaire a définitivement quitté le site. Voxeo vous souhaite une agréable journée_.

– Non, non, non, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça ! Attendez ! Je... Dites-moi, est-ce que Roku discutait avec d'autres personnes sur ce site ? Est-ce que je pourrai avoir accès aux profils des personnes de son cercle restreint ?

– _Deux profils toujours en ligne étaient dans les favoris de Roku. Les voici_.

Blaise s'empressa de les ajouter à son propre répertoire, et décida d'en contacter un à tout hasard du nom de « Lyca ». Billy avait désormais fini de se vêtir et lui jeta un regard glacial avant de quitter sa chambre.

– Euh... Bonjour, tenta Blaise en essayant de joindre Lyca. Tu es là ?

Pendant un long instant qui lui sembla être une éternité, Blaise attendit comme un idiot avant qu'on ne lui réponde :

– _C'est pour quoi_ ? demanda une voix de crécelle.

Déconcerté Blaise, cessa de parler. Comment pouvait-on avoir une voix aussi insupportable ?

– _Allô ? Allô, y'a quelqu'un ? Si c'est une blague, je... _

– Ce n'est pas une blague, dit-il enfin.

– _Ah... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dans ce cas_ ?

– J'aimerai avoir un renseignement. Tu parles à Roku, non ?

La jeune femme parut tout à coup sur la défensive :

– _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux encore _?

Le mot « encore » résonna dans son oreille.

– _Merde_, jura-t-elle._ Non, attends, je ne crois pas qu'il ait entendu... Ta gueule ! Allô_ ?

– Tu es avec qui, là ?

– _Personne_, mentit-elle. _Oh et puis fuck ! Je suis avec Roku si tu veux tout savoir et il n'a pas envie de te parler. Il pense que t'es rien qu'un crétin et que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Et je dois dire que je rejoins assez son avis. Non mais sérieux quoi, comment t'as pu te tromper de mec alors qu'il était juste sous ton nez ?! Tu veux que je te donne mon avis _? débita-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. T_u as vu en ce crétin de Billy un physique de rêve, et rien que ça. Tu as transposé tes fantasmes sur lui, et tu n'as même pas cherché à voir plus loin que ton zeub. C'est aberrant. T-... Roku mérite mieux que ça, ok ? Et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il fait des cookies à tomber par terre. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et tu l'as blessé plus d'une fois en l'espace de deux mois. Joli record, hein_ ?

Blaise soupira.

– S'il est à côté de toi... dis-lui que je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Je sais que Billy n'est pas celui que je cherchais. J'ai toujours été très porté sur le physique et... s'inscrire sur ce site s'était aussi un moyen pour moi de voir jusqu'où c'était crucial pour moi. Je ne m'attendais sincèrement pas à ce que ça aille aussi loin. J'ai été élevé avec des principes en carton et ma mère m'a toujours interdit d'adresser la parole aux gens moches... Il faut croire que ça laisse des marques (Un rire sarcastique masculin lui confirma la présence de son cyber-crush). Même si je ne sais toujours pas à quoi tu ressembles, même s'il y a de fortes chances pour que ta face me donne envie de gerber... je... je crois que j'ai réussi mon pari. Parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Et je sais que toi aussi tu penses à moi.

– Je crois qu'il a entendu, répondit la fille. Maintenant, du balai ! Hors de ma page, sale monstre de prétention !

**Lyca vient de se déconnecter. **

Blaise rejeta son téléphone portable sur son matelas encore empreint de l'odeur de Billy.

Ooo

– Je parie qu'il l'a sauté dans tous les sens, marmonna Théodore, avec amertume. Si je pouvais l'étrangler, je t'assure... urg !

– Qui ça ? Blueprint ou Billy ? demanda Astoria en éteignant sa cigarette.

– Les deux ! Ils sont tous les deux bêtes.

– Tu te sens prêt à passer à autre chose ?

– Et comment ! rétorqua-t-il. Je vais m'envoyer en l'air avec tous les mecs du campus et forniquer si fort que je ne tiendrai plus sur mes jambes... Bien sûr que non, Astoria. Tu me connais. Je suis incapable de passer à autre chose. Je suis en train de me torturer mentalement depuis des jours à me refaire le scénario de ce qu'aurait dû être notre rencontre. Je n'y peux rien... Je dois être trop sensible.

– Ou trop amoureux...

– Pardon ?

– Non, rien laisse tomber.

Tout à coup, Pansy sortit de la salle de bain enroulée dans un peignoir mauve.

– J'ai râté quelque chose ?

– Blueprint a appelé ?

– Hein ? Quoi ? Vous auriez dû me prévenir ! Il voulait quoi le bougre ?

Théodore lui résuma brièvement la situation puis Pansy fit mine de réfléchir :

– Tu devrais vraiment aller le voir, conseilla-t-elle, sinon tu risques de le regretter.

Avant qu'il ne put protester, elle ajouta :

– Mais pas n'importe comment. Le jour où tu vas le voir, il faut que tu sois canon. Il faut qu'il regrette de t'avoir traité comme un moins que rien et d'avoir choisi ce Billy-bas-de-gamme plutôt que toi.

– C'est un plan qui me plaît, formula Astoria.

– Je trouve ce plan ridicule... On n'est pas à Broadway, ok ? Je ne suis pas là pour faire le spectacle.

– Théo, regarde-moi dans les yeux une minute et dis-moi que tu n'as pas envie de le faire baver.

Le concerné tenta de garder un visage impassible, mais dans un coin de sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer incroyablement séduisant passant devant un Blueprint béa d'admiration.

– Ha, ha ! s'écria Pansy de manière théâtrale. C'est bien ce que je pensais !

Théodore se mordilla les lèvres, s'en voulant d'être aussi prévisible.

– Très bien, concéda-t-il. Puisque tu y tiens tant que ça, habille-moi en pute. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

Astoria salua cette décision en applaudissant. Un sourire carnassier, presque inquiétant, défigura Pansy.

Ooo

De loin, cela fut la semaine la plus pénible que Blaise n'avait jamais vécue. Tout d'abord, sa mère n'avait cessé de pleurnicher car sa série favorite venait de s'achever sur la mort d'un personnage emblématique. Draco l'harcelait de messages incompréhensibles jusqu'à 3h du matin afin de connaître toutes les ficelles de l'examen. Et Billy le traquait sur les réseaux sociaux comme une bête enragée. Sans parler du chantier de la bibliothèque qui se révélait être un véritable casse-tête architectural.

Alors, quand son téléphone portable sonna pour au moins la centième fois de la journée, Blaise faillit l'envoyer valser. Sa curiosité maladive le fit tout de même jeter un coup d'oeil à l'écran : «** Lyca : Si tu veux avoir une chance de voir Roku, rendez-vous à Picadilly Circus, au premier bar où tu l'as invité. 19H, sans faute.** » Blaise fut tout à coup anxieux. C'était très certainement sa dernière chance... et là, il le pensait vraiment.

Afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il s'empressa de prendre un taxi pour se rendre à Picadilly, quitte à être en avance d'une bonne demi-heure. Hors de question de reproduire le fiasco du premier rendez-vous...

Blaise s'installa en terrasse après avoir commandé un verre. Il se sentit terriblement idiot à patienter, et repensa à toutes ses conquêtes qui avaient dû faire de même avec lui un jour. Attendre était quelque chose de particulièrement pénible. Et si Roku ne venait pas ? Et si tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie pour se venger de l'avoir totalement méprisé ?

Il tapota sur sa table du bout des doigts, regarda plusieurs fois ses notifications en quête d'une distraction, puis balaya la rue d'un regard inquisiteur. Le monde continuait d'affluer vers le bar, sans que quiconque ne pose les yeux sur lui.

Blaise finit presque par désespérer quand il vit un garçon marcher dans sa direction... Il en eut la machoire décrochée tant il fut soufflé. Automatiquement, Blaise baissa les yeux. Si le véritable Roku était dans les parages et le voyait lorgner sur un autre, il pouvait alors dire adieu à leur rencontre. Il fit semblant de s'intéresser à la carte des cocktails, se fustigeant mentalement d'avoir bavé devant cette bombe sexuelle. Putain d'hormones.

Subitement, une main se glissa dans sa nuque et le garçon de tout à l'heure déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de sourire :

– Salut, chuchota-t-il face à un Blaise ébahi.

– R-Roku ?

– Enchanté, dit-il en s'installant juste en face avec un sourire en coin. Mon vrai nom c'est Théodore, et toi ? (Blaise le regardait avec des yeux ronds depuis de trop longues secondes pour que cela paraisse naturel) Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais aussi bien foutu ? prononça le jeune architecte, encore dans le cosmos.

– Parce que ce que tu vois, c'est de la poudre aux yeux. Je ne suis pas habillé comme ça tous les jours, j'ai juste... écouté quelques conseils, voilà tout. Il ne faudra pas t'habituer à ça.

– M'habituer ? souligna Blaise. Parce qu'on risque de se voir souvent ?

– Si tu arrives à me faire oublier ce très désagréable épisode, peut-être.

Blaise sourit.

– Je vais donc te faire perdre la mémoire, j'y mets un point d'honneur.

Il esquissa un geste pour attraper sa main mais Théodore croisa les bras :

– Ne crois pas que cela sera facile, dit-il. Il y a quelques temps, j'aurais sans doute pu passer l'éponge. Mais pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me crois déjà dans ta poche.

– Alors pourquoi tu t'es habillé comme si tu t'apprêtais à séduire Leonardo Dicaprio en personne ?

– Je t'arrête tout de suite : les gens qui font des efforts vestimentaires de temps à autre ne le font pas pour draguer, mais d'abord pour eux-mêmes. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne.

– Moi je me suis fait beau pour toi. Je n'ai aucune honte à l'avouer.

Théodore roula des yeux.

– Tu m'offres un verre ou je dois aussi faire ça moi-même ?

Blaise arqua un sourcil, amusé par la situation. Il finit par se lever afin de lui chercher quelque chose au bar. Il revint avec deux pintes qu'il déposa sur la table, sans le lâcher des yeux. Théodore buvait une gorgée quand Blaise lâcha :

– Tu as une bouche parfaite pour sucer. (Théodore s'arrêta tout à coup de boire, lui lançant un regard revolver) Putain, je n'aurai jamais dû dire ça... Oublie.

Voyant que Théodore ne réagissait toujours pas, Blaise se sentit obligé de justifier :

– Je me fais souvent des réflexions à haute voix.

– La prochaine fois, ait la délicatesse de les garder pour toi.

Il porta la pinte à ses lèvres de manière outrageusement provocante après lui avoir adressé un clin d'oeil.

– C'est de la torture, résuma Blaise, hypnotisé. De la pure et simple torture.

Théodore reposa sa pinte, pas peu fier de son effet.

– Au fait, c'est bien Blaise Zabini ton nom, n'est-ce pas ?

– Comment tu le sais ?

– On a une amie en commun. Tu vois qui est Pansy Parkinson ?

Blaise éclata d'un rire froid.

– Et comment ! Elle a fait en sorte de rendre ma scolarité en enfer quand on était au lyéce ! (Blaise lui jeta un regard suspiciux) Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves au juste ?

– C'est bizarre, Pansy m'a posée exactement la même question à ton propos, s'amusa Théodore.

– Elle t'a sûrement aussi dit tout ce qu'elle savait sur moi, j'imagine.

– Dans les grandes lignes, ouais, admit-il avec un demi-sourire. C'est vrai que tu vis toujours avec ta mère ?

– Et alors, ça te pose un problème ?

– Dans la mesure où elle est réputée pour être envahissante, oui.

– T'inquiète pas, bébé, j'ai un verrou à ma porte.

Pendant un instant, ils furent incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit d'autre. Blaise avait beau simuler une aisance sans pareille, au fond, il n'en était rien. Ses mains étaient affreusement moites, il était incapable de soutenir le regard de Théodore plus de dix secondes, et – pire que tout – il luttait contre une irrépréssible envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Jamais au cours de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi désemparé face à un rencard. Il avait déjà eu des mecs qui lui plaisaient, même beaucoup. Mais là, c'était différent. Théodore était différent.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Non, rien... Je réfléchissais à un truc.

C'était la panique à bord. Aucun des schémas de conversation qu'il avait préparé ne convenait à la situation. Et Blaise détestait que les choses lui échappent. Il tira sur son tee-shirt où était taggué « BACKWARDS », se sentant comme à l'étroit. Le jeune architecte aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver ailleurs, là où il serait maître de son destin.

– Je t'imaginais plus... mmh, je ne sais pas, macho.

Blaise leva vers lui un regard surpris.

– C'est l'impression que je donne sur Voxeo ?

– Non, c'est l'impression que tu donnes quand on te regarde, corrigea-t-il. Sur Voxeo, c'est complètement différent. Je préfère cette facette-là de ta personnalité, pas celle qui agresse de pauvres étudiants devant la machine à café. (Blaise fronça des sourcils) Tu ne me reconnais toujours pas ?

– Non, je... je devrais ?

– Tu m'as insulté. Tu as dit que j'avais une sale tête de schlague et qu'on ne serait même pas tenté de me baiser, s'amusa Théodore, avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

– J'ai vraiment dit ça ? (Théo but sa bière) Wow, je suis le roi des connards... Parce que tu es canon, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi...

– C'est exactement _ça_ le problème ! coupa-t-il d'un ton accusateur. Tu portes un tout autre regard sur moi parce que je suis bien sapé, alors que l'autre jour, lorsque tu m'as croisé, j'avais d'énorme cernes à cause des examens, j'étais malade et donc tu m'as vite jugé. Tu te bases trop sur le physique sans laisser la moindre chance aux autres. Je suis exactement la même personne que l'autre jour. La seule chose qui change, c'est que j'ai eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, des fringues neuves et un teint à peu près acceptable. Tu es très superficiel, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Comment tu te sentirais si quelqu'un te jugerai uniquement sur ton enveloppe corporelle ? Tu ne trouves pas ça réducteur ?

– Je sais que je porte beaucoup d'attention au physique. Mais je ne pourrai pas changer mes habitudes en un claquement de doigts. J'ai grandi comme ça, et cette expérience – ce qu'on est en train de vivre tous les deux – c'est une façon pour moi d'ouvrir les yeux.

– Alors ouvre-les en grand, car c'est tout ce que tu risques d'obtenir de moi.

– Comment ça ?

– Tu ne me mérites pas, trancha Théodore.

Pendant un instant, Blaise sembla destabiliser. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas avancer des arguments afin de le contredire.

– Je ne sortirai pas avec toi, continua-t-il, parce que tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville.

– Qui t'as dit que je voulais sortir avec toi ?

Théodore eut un rire sarcastique.

– Tu oses me poser cette question après m'avoir pourchassé comme un requin et t'être branlé sur moi comme un gros porc ?

– J'apprécierai que tu évites les comparaisons animalières...

– Mais va te faire foutre ! s'écria-t-il en un demi-murmure. Ce que je te dis n'est que la pure vérité : tu ne me mérites pas.

– Et sur ces fabuleuses conclusions tu t'es dit : « Hey ! Et si je m'habillais de manière sexy pour aller le voir, juste pour le faire baver sur ce qu'il râte », marmonna Blaise.

– Exactement, répondit Théodore, sadique. Je ne regrette absolument pas ma démarche car, au cas où tu aurais la mémoire courte, c'est _toi_ qui m'a fait tourner en bourique pendant des semaines !

– Ce que je regrette profondément, assura Blaise en déposant sa main sur son cœur. Maintenant, si tu pouvais... me laisser une chance, j'en serai infiniment reconnaissant.

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi, rappella l'étudiant. Ou peut-être, qu'en plus d'avoir un cœur de pierre, je suis aussi atteint d'une pathologie rare qui modifie tous les mots sortant de la bouche de mes interlocuteurs.

– Je l'ai sans doute suggéré, mea culpa. (Théodore plissa des yeux, méfiant) Cependant, deux adultes peuvent se fréquenter sans avoir les inconvénients qui vont avec.

– Les inconvénients qui vont avec ? Tu veux dire des trucs complètement inutiles comme, hum, la fidélité ?

– Entre autre, sourit Blaise.

– Entre autre ?! ENTRE AUTRE ? Mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? (Théodore se leva brusquement) Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à retourner voir Billy. Je suis certain qu'il sera content de te pomper jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Il fit volte-face et se dirigea droit vers la station de métro. Derrière lui, il entendit Blaise le rattraper en courant.

– Attends ! Hey ! Attends-moi ! Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ? Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer...

– J'en ai marre de devoir toujours t'écouter.

– Je sais, mais ça fait aussi partie de mon charme. Tu t'y feras, ok ? (Théodore roula des yeux) Je suis raide dingue de toi, d'accord ? Je serai prêt à tout pour que tu passes le restant de la soirée avec moi. Mais je sais aussi que par fierté personnelle, tu ne le feras pas. J'ai merdé. Pas une fois, pas deux, pas trois... beaucoup de fois. Pourtant, notre rencontre sur Voxeo a changé quelque chose dans ma façon d'agir avec les gens. Tu as... une bonne influence sur moi. Tu as la voix la plus sexy que je connaisse. Tu pourrais m'insulter que je trouverai encore ça sexy.

– Ca va, ça suffit.

Pendant un instant, ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre. Blaise ne cessait de fixer les lèvres de Théo, mourant d'envie de l'embrasser.

– Alors, dit-il, tu acceptes de me revoir ? Arrête de faire semblant de peser le pour et le contre, car je sais que tu en meurs tout autant d'envie.

– Si on arrêtait de se parler, ça serait du gâchis, admit Théodore. Je n'avais pas ressenti une telle connexion avec quelqu'un depuis... enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu as un beau fond, et j'aimerai en savoir un peu plus sur toi, mmh, ... ?

– Blaise. Je m'appelle Blaise, rappella-t-il. Ça rime avec...

– J'en ai assez entendu, coupa Théodore avec un sourire en coin. Quand tu aurais réunis le paquet de spaghettis qui te servent de neurones, tu m'appelleras, ok ?

– Je n'y manquerai pas !

Et Blaise le regarda s'éloigner, luttant contre la folle envie de le suivre et ignorant le martelement inquiétant dans son torse.


	8. Behind Closed Doors

**Posté le : **22 Septembre 2015. _Jésus Saint Sauveur !_

* * *

**Note :** … *beep* … *beep* (respiration lourde) Approche... *beep* Plus près... *beep* Je voulais que tu saches *beep* … que... *beep* JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE ! Oooh, yeah. BON, le chapitre a tardé, je sais, mais c'est pas grave. Ce genre d'aléas arrivent. J'ai vraiment galéré pour trouver une idée pas trop prise de têtes. Je suis en train d'écrire ce minuscule chap depuis, hum..., le mois de juillet, sans dec. J'effaçais toujours ce que je finissais par écrire. J'en pouvais plus. Mais ENFIN, oui, ENFIN, je suis d'accord avec moi-même concernant la suite de cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous reboostera au possible. Mmh, sinon, merci pour tous vos encouragements. Ça fait chaud au ptit cœur. Longue vie au Zabnott !

p-s : Je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre dans son ensemble, sinon je vais encore une fois l'effacer et on sera déjà en 2043. Bisou. (Je corrigerai les fautes demain, quand j'aurai l'esprit clair)

p-p-s : Le titre "Behind Closed Doors" est une chanson de Lana of course. Mais elle n'a pas encore de version officielle. Celle que j'adore n'est pas facilement trouvable donc je vais la mettre en ligne sur mon groupe facebook.

* * *

**Screenshot**

**Chapitre 8 : « Behind Closed Doors » **

– Donc, tu vas le revoir, c'est ça ?

– Oui, on est censé avoir rendez-vous à sept heures et demie, répondit Théodore d'un ton détaché en tournoyant le contenu de sa canette de soda.

– Théodore... ?

– Mmh ?

– Il est bientôt huit heures et quart, fit remarquer Pansy d'un air sévère.

– Je sais, répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Dehors, une véritable averse déferlait sur Londres. Bien au chaud dans le fast-food qu'ils occupaient depuis deux heures pour la connexion internet gratuite, les deux amis jetèrent en même temps un regard vers la rue pavée secouée par les vagues de pluie.

– Tu crois qu'il va t'attendre ? demanda Pansy. Parce que s'il le fait, ça frôlerait l'admiration. Il n'a pas essayé de t'appeler ?

– J'ai éteins mon portable, éluda Théodore en se levant tranquillement afin de débarrasser son plateau. Je pense aller faire un tour du côté de Camdem, voir si par hasard, Blaise aurait eu l'audace de patienter sous ce temps à rendre malade un zombie.

– Tu es cruel, rigola-t-elle en le suivant jusqu'à la sortie.

– Je l'ai pourtant prévenu que cela ne sera pas facile, minauda Théodore en allumant enfin son combiné. Tiens, vingt-deux appels en absence. Il est au bout de sa vie, je crois. Bon, je vais y aller (il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et déploya son parapluie). Contacte-moi quand les résultats des examens seront en ligne !

Théodore s'élança à la recherche d'un taxi. Il s'engouffra dans le premier s'arrêtant sur le bas-côté et lui indiqua l'adresse du parc où il avait rendez-vous avec Blaise. Ils roulèrent à peine dix minutes et Théodore régla sa course avant de descendre. Les arbres étaient secoués par les rafales de vent et, en une minute à peine, le bas de son jean était complètement trempé. Il poussa le portillon et regarda à droite, puis à gauche, sans grand espoir de trouver son cyber-crush. Blaise était très certainement déjà parti...

Il avança entre les grandes allées d'ifs puis découvrit un homme assis sur un banc, l'esprit ailleurs. Le cœur de Théodore fit un looping et il se retint de justesse de courir vers lui. Blaise, comme s'il était doté d'un sixième sens, tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui. Son visage se fendit en un large sourire et Théodore remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

– Tu étais où comme ça ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner, tu étais en train de prendre du bon temps avec un autre mâle des alentours..., plaisanta-t-il.

– Exactement, répondit Théodore en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Tu es trempé. Tu vas attraper la crève à cause de moi.

Blaise eut un parfait sourire en coin :

– Ne fais pas semblant que tu t'en veux réellement pour ça. Je l'ai mérité, c'est ça ?

– C'est ça, confirma l'autre en riant.

Le regard de Blaise s'attarda sur sa silhouette de manière un peu trop insistante et Théo se racla la gorge.

– J'imagine que notre petite balade tombe à l'eau, dit le jeune étudiant en essayant de relancer la conversation.

– C'est le cas de le dire... Mais je connais un endroit plutôt charmant, à cinq minutes d'ici. Ça te dit ?

Théo acquiesça et Blaise lui prit la main sans poser la moindre question. Le contact était plutôt inattendu, mais extrêmement réconfortant. C'était aussi terriblement étrange car Théodore avait l'impression d'être face à un type qu'il connaissait depuis toujours alors que Blaise était encore un parfait inconnu. Il aurait voulu lui poser une centaine de questions : où il avait grandi, s'il avait des frères et sœurs, pourquoi être devenu architecte, que pensait-il de lui et de l'osmose qui régnait entre eux, quand se reverraient-ils, aimait-il le pull qu'il portait, et Voxeo, avait-il désactivé son compte une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Mais à la place de tout ça, Théodore se contenta de conserver un silence serein tout en continuant de lui tenir la main. Blaise le conduisait droit vers une rue plutôt animée, brillant de mille feux. Les lumières roses et rouges se reflétaient sur le trottoir scintillant sous l'eau de pluie, et Théodore n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi romantique pour un premier rendez-vous. Confiant, il accorda à Blaise un sourire rayonnant qui disparut peu à peu tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient. Les lumières roses n'avaient en effet _rien _de romantique. Les mots d'un fuchsia bariolé affichaient distinctement « Sex Shop ». Théodore s'arrêta net, légèrement choqué de se retrouver dans une avenue entière dédiée à la luxure. Blaise lui lança un regard moqueur avant de le pousser vers la première boutique malgré ses vives protestations :

– Je ne mettrai pas les pieds ici ! Enlève tes sales pattes ! Je... Bonjour, dit-il avec une fausse bonne humeur en croisant le regard de la vendeuse presque assoupie derrière son comptoir.

– On fait que regarder, ajouta Blaise.

– Eh bien, on a vu, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Théodore d'un ton doucereux et légèrement menaçant. Maintenant, on peut partir.

Mais Blaise lui maintint fermement le bras, sans ciller.

– On n'a pas vu d'assez près, mon amour.

– J'ai une vue d'enfer, mon chéri, répondit Théodore en lui écrasant le pied. Je n'ai pas besoin de... (Il tenta de soustraire son bras le plus discrètement possible) regarder... (Il essaya de lui écraser le pied) … plus près... (Il faillit lui mordre un doigt) un foutu … (Il se démena comme un fauve, en vain) dildo... Ok, on y va, concéda-t-il à bout de souffle.

Être dans cette caverne d'Ali Baba de la débauche le rendait franchement mal à l'aise. Jusqu'ici, Théodore avait toujours eu des rapports assez conflictuels avec sa sexualité. L'idée de passer à l'acte pouvait aussi bien l'exciter que le rendre plus nerveux qu'avant un saut à l'élastique. Parfois, Théodore détournait les yeux de certains posters où les actrices se mettaient dans des positions un peu trop révélatrices pour son propre bien.

– C'est où la partie gay ? cria presque Blaise à la caissière.

– AU FOND À DROITE DE MON CUL ! hurla-t-elle.

– Non mais ça va pas de parler comme ça ! s'énerva Théodore en pointant un doigt menaçant vers la pauvre étudiante.

– Hey, du calme, répondit doucement Blaise. C'est vraiment au fond à droite de mon cul. (Il leva le doigt en l'air, désignant une énorme pancarte indiquant « Mon cul ») Apparement, toutes les allées ont des noms un peu salaces.

En effet, certaines s'appellaient « Double-péné », d'autres « Faciale » et un peu plus loin « Mâture ». Théodore tira la langue de dégoût.

– Tu viens souvent par ici ?

– Celui-là ? C'est la première fois, informa Blaise en soupesant des boules de geisha monstrueusement énormes. Je trouve que c'est un endroit assez relaxant.

Relaxant ? songea Théodore en lui envoyant un regard venimeux. Il avait une drôle de définition sur ce que devait être quelque chose de relaxant...

– Tu n'es jamais entré dans un sex shop, n'est-ce pas ?

– Disons que j'en ai jamais eu besoin, répliqua Théodore en essayant de ne jamais s'attarder plus de deux secondes sur le même objet. Ça craint.

– C'est beau, contra Blaise en attrapant un gode argenté d'une vingtaine de centimètres surmontés de petits picots duveteux au niveau du gland. Tu imagines un peu le genre de sensation que ça doit procurer ? Tu sais, quand j'étais au lycée je voulais devenir créateur de jouets pour adultes. Mais, on ne m'a jamais pris au sérieux. Si tu savais la masse de thunes qu'i ramasser dans le domaine... Tiens, regarde. Il te ressemble.

Sur une affiche publicitaire, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs faisait du rodéo sur un godemichet gigantesque. Théodore eut alors le réflexe stupide de cacher le mannequin avec ses mains.

– Je t'interdis de reluquer mon sosie, ok ?

– Pourquoi reluquer le sosie si j'ai l'original juste sous le nez, mmh ?

Théodore lui infligea un coup de poing à l'épaule avant de s'éloigner vers la partie films. Blaise s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher, s'attardant sur une pochette dvd. Il la câla sous son bras et se dirigea vers la caisse.

– Espèce de porc, souffla Théo, consterné.

Blaise haussa vaguement des épaules puis lui donna le dvd.

– Um, aujourd'hui c'est jeudi. Donc il y a une réduction de 30% sur le deuxième acheté, tenta la caissière, mal assurée du discours qu'elle devait tenir face à ce couple atypique.

– Vous me conseiller quelque chose en particulier ? demanda Blaise en faisait fi du regard meurtrier que lui lançait Théodore.

– Le remake de Broakback Mountain marche pas mal. C'est un de nos best-sellers. Ce n'est pas hard pour un sou et nos clients reviennent toujours satisfaits... (Théodore eut un petit rire sarcastique) Ça vous fera douze livres. Merci... Um, à bientôt.

– C'est ça, lança Théo en ouvrant grand la porte.

Au-dehors, il continuait de pleuvoir.

– Ce n'était pas si mal, non ? formula Blaise, avec un sourire amusé.

– Tu as eu ta vengeance ? Tu m'as assez humilié ? C'est bon, on peut passer à autre chose ?

– Calme-toi. On n'a rien fait d'illégal. Plus de la moitié des gens que tu croises dans Londres ont regardé un porno dans leur vie et adorent ça. Y'a aucun mal là-dedans. (Blaise gratta le plastique recouvrant la jaquette du film) Tu veux bien m'aider à l'ouvrir ? Je veux voir s'il y a un goodies à l'intérieur.

– Quoi ? Maintenant ? s'étrangla Théo, jetant des regards anxieux autour de lui.

– Ça peut attendre, soupira Blaise en voyant son air gêné. Viens, on va s'éloigner de ce temple de la luxure pour faire quelque chose d'un peu plus raisonnable... Qu'est-ce que tu dis si on allait voir un film ?

– J'adorerai.

Il s'avéra que ce jour-ci était dédié à la culture dessin animé.

– Sérieusement ? marmonna Blaise en s'enfonçant dans son siège de velours rouge. On va vraiment s'infliger _ça _? (La bouche de Théodore s'incurva en un léger sourire tandis que des enfants surexcités essayaient d'attraper des bonbons en trois dimensions planant au-dessus de leur tête) Non, non, hors de question, s'impatienta le jeune architecte. Je vais aller trouver de l'eau de javel pour un suicide propre et net.

– Je te l'accorde : c'est sans doute le pire premier rencard que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais on est là ensemble, non ? Donc, profitons-en.

Au vu du sourire plutôt engageant de Théo, Blaise baissa les armes. Ok, ils étaient « ensemble ». Enfin, pas vraiment ensemble-ensemble. Mais, ça s'en rapprochait tout doucement. Et si cela signifiait qu'il devait... um, subir ce lavage de cerveau pré-infantile, ouais, il était prêt à passer par là. Blaise dû même s'avouer avoir été légèrement ému à la mort d'un des personnages principaux. Et puis... Il pouvait toujours tenter _ça_ :

– Pas-si-vite, articula Théodore en plaquant sa main sur son visage. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire tripoter, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas gagné d'avance.

– Mmh, tu dis ça comme si j'étais déjà à tes pieds...

– Oh, parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? chuchota-t-il, une lueur presque malveillante dans les yeux.

– Si, susurra-t-il dans son oreille après l'avoir mordillée. Parfaitement.

Blaise sut que Théodore était loin d'être indifférent à son charme. Ses joues se teintaient peu à peu de rose malgré toute sa bonne volonté de paraître insensible.

– Tu es déjà sorti avec un mec canon ? demanda tout à coup Blaise, piqué par la curiosité.

– Et toi, tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un ayant un minimum de répartie ?

– Un point pour toi. Balle au centre... Si tu veux tout savoir, le niveau intellectuel de mes précédentes conquêtes ne dépassait pas celui du cours élémentaire. Je crois que tu seras le premier mec diplômé avec qui je sortirai. (Théodore arqua un sourcil) Enfin, si tu acceptes.

– Donne-moi envie d'être avec toi, alors, murmura Théo en quittant des yeux le dessin animé. Qu'est-ce que tu as toi que n'ont pas les centaines d'autres mecs de la fac ? Je t'écoute.

Blaise était encore plus nerveux que le jour de son examen d'entrée en école d'architecture. Bon sang, Théo avait-il conscience que son regard était très, très déstabilisant ?

– Eh bien, je... Déjà, j'ai un vrai métier pour mon âge. Donc, c'est à prendre en considération. Un mec stable financièrement c'est toujours un plus. (Théodore ne cilla pas) J'ai un corps à tomber par terre, sans parler du fait que mon groupe sanguin universel te mettrait à l'abri de bien des tracas si jamais tu aurais besoin d'un donneur. J'ai une énorme collection de vinyles, et si à ma mort tu veux les vendre, tu auras de quoi t'acheter un coquet appart dans Paris. Enfin, en supposant que ma mère ne se mette pas en travers de ton chemin... J'ai un jet-ski aussi. Donc si tu veux frimer sur la plage, c'est plutôt pas mal.

– Parle-moi plutôt de ce que tu as dedans, dit Théo en tapotant son cœur.

– MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE À LA FIN ? s'insurgea une mère juste derrière eux. VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT INSUPPORTABLES !

Blaise se mordilla la lèvre puis éclata brusquement de dire.

– Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé, rigola-t-il. Déso-... (N'en tenant plus, il se mit à rire de plus en plus fort tout en s'attirant les foudres des spectateurs voisins) Désolé, hoqueta-t-il en reprenant peu à peu son calme.

Mortifié par la honte, Théodore s'enfonça dans son siège.

– C'est _vraiment_ le pire des rendez-vous, sans aucune hésitation, maugréa-t-il tandis que Blaise gloussait comme un idiot.

Heureusement pour eux, le film se clôtura une poignée de minutes plus tard et ils purent se faufiler en dehors de la salle de cinéma sans encombre. Blaise plaça un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Théo, sans se débarrasser de son petit sourire en coin.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse toujours autant ?

– Fouille les poches de mon manteau.

– Quoi ?

– Fouille-moi.

Malgré son appréhension, Théodore finit par lui obéir. Il tomba sur un trousseau de clefs ainsi qu'un porte-feuille.

– Oui, et alors... ? Oh, le dvd !

Blaise éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Puis déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres après avoir montré du doigt quelqu'un :

– Venez les enfants, on s'en va, décréta la mère de famille de tout à l'heure, suivie par ses deux fils.

Théodore les regarda s'éloigner, bouche bée.

– Tu n'as quand même pas... Jésus Christ ! (Blaise semblait aspirer de l'air pour essayer de retrouver un rythme respiratoire normal) Tu es complètement irresponsable.

– Cette mère va avoir une attaque quand elle va trouver ce film dans son sac.

– Oui, je me suis aussi dit ça. Donc j'ai mis le film celui d'un de ses fils, répondit-il, avec une pointe de fierté. Regarde, toi aussi tu souris.

– Ça me fait rire parce que c'est complètement absurde, admit Théo. (Tout à coup, son téléphone portable sonna) Allô ? Oh, salut Astoria ! Non, tu ne me déranges pas... Je... (Blaise déposa son menton sur son épaule et fit mine de ronfler) Oui, je suis tout seul, absolument. Je... Non, bien sûr que non que je... Ok. Écoute, là, je suis chez moi en train de réviser. Je ne te mens pas. Que je me retourne ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit Astoria à moins de trois mètres de là, coiffée d'un serre-tête Minnie Mouse.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici avec ce crétin ?! dit-elle d'emblée en pointant un doigt menaçant à cinq centimètres à peine du visage de Blaise. Je te ferai dire que je voulais qu'on fasse le marathon Disney ensemble depuis des mois ! Et toi, tu me zappes au profit de... de... aarg ! J'y crois pas !

– Enchanté, susurra Blaise en lui faisant un baise-main contre sa volonté.

– Et en plus il me bave dessus ! cria presque Astoria en rangeant ses mains sous ses bras.

Théodore roula des yeux. Seigneur, cette journée n'avait absolument aucun sens.

– Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Pansy de t'accompagner ?

– Pansy ? Elle déteste les enfants ! Elle aurait fait une crise d'apoplexie dans cette salle. Vous avez vu quoi ?

– Mmh, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'on regardait, dit Théo en ignorant que Blaise commençait à l'enlacer de manière un peu trop suggestive. On a fait que parler pendant la majeure partie du film.

Au vu du regard glacial que lui lança Astoria, Théo sut qu'il devrait sans doute lui payer une montagne de barres chocolatées pour qu'elle oublie cet impair.

– … Donc, vous êtes ensemble ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

– Non.

– Pff, bien sûr que non, parodia Blaise en levant son nez du cou de Théodore. Qui croirait en quelque chose d'aussi absurde ? Mmh, peut-être une nana qui s'imaginerait encore dans un conte de fées.

Astoria fit un bond prodigieux et lui tapa le haut du crâne avec son sac à main.

– Mais je vais l'assassiner celui-là ! cria-t-elle en essayant d'étrangler Blaise avec ses poings minuscules.

– Ton amie est adorable, dit Blaise. Tu l'amèneras chez moi à ma prochaine fête ?

– Quelle fête ?

– Je t'en reparlerai en détail un autre jour, dit-il évasivement. En tout cas, ça a été sympa de te rencontrer, Assia.

– Astoria, corrigea-t-elle.

Théo lui adressa une moue désolée avant de quitter le cinéma avec Blaise. Ce dernier s'allumait tranquillement une cigarette tandis que la pluie cessait enfin.

– On fait quoi maintenant ?

– Aucune idée, répondit sincèrement Théodore.

Le jeune architecte exhala un nuage de fumée.

– On peut toujours aller chez moi.

– Sans déconner..., soupira Théo, sarcastique.

– Et je n'essaierai pas de te faire un bébé. Promis.

– Aucun risque, je porte ma ceinture de chasteté.

– Oh, dans ce cas...

Blaise héla un taxi dont le chauffeur avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme derrière son smartphone. Théodore ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter aussi facilement. Peut-être était-ce sa curiosité maladive qui commençait à prendre le dessus. Après tout, il s'était toujours demandé où vivait son cyber-crush. La voiture s'éloigna de plus en plus des rues ultra-fréquentées pour s'aventurer vers d'immenses villa victorienne et Théodore ricana :

– Ne me dis pas que tu vis dans un de ces châteaux.

– Techniquement, ce sont juste des maisons de maître, précisa Blaise en désignant sa rue à travers la vitre. Mon père l'a acheté comme cadeau de mariage.

– Charmant.

Théodore essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son malaise : il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion jusqu'ici de se rendre dans une maison aussi sublime. Que faisaient les parents de Blaise pour avoir autant d'argent, au juste ? Ce genre de questions ne se posaient pas, d'autant plus à un premier rencard. Blaise, pour sa part, ne sembla pas détecter sa gêne. À la minute où Théo sortit du taxi, il se demanda exactement ce qu'il fichait ici. Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour quand Blaise lui attrapa la main :

– Tu as faim ?

– Un peu, admit-il, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

– Ça tombe bien. Je sais faire des hamburgers à tomb-... Maman ?

Au ton de sa voix, Théodore sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. La mère de Blaise, une femme au physique redoutable de mannequin, se tenait sur le perron, les poings sur les hanches. Elle semblait être parfaitement indifférente à la pluie balayant son jardin. Son kimono bleu était largement ouvert sur ses sous-vêtements. Si Théodore n'était pas gay, il l'aurait sans doute reluqué plus que nécessaire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'énerva-t-elle. Tu ne devais pas être de retour avant minuit !

– Il pleut ! Et tout est fermé !

– Ce n'est pas mon problème. J'ai réservé la maison pour moi. Tu n'as qu'à faire joujou ailleurs.

Théodore arqua un sourcil, sidéré par ce qu'il assistait. Blaise soupira bruyamment et implora sa mère de les laisser entrer tandis que cette dernière avait consciencieusement verrouillé chacune des portes. Mais ce fut sans compter sur la détermination de Blaise qui attrapa un nain de jardin doré puis le soupesa.

– Peut-être qu'on devrait se rendre ailleurs, prononça Théo.

Trop tard. Blaise avait jeté le nain sur la porte vitrée qui s'effondra net.

– Où on peut tout simplement rentrer..., répondit Blaise en ouvrant depuis l'intérieur.


	9. Break My Fall

**Posté le : **30 Mars 2016. _Non, ceci n'est pas une farce ni une réincarnation._

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur (en guise de défense) :** Il s'est passé tellement de trucs depuis ma dernière update que je ne sais plus où me situer. Avant de sortir les bazookas, les fourches et les crochets, je tenais à vous dire ceci : l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous. C'est bête mais, comme je l'ai brièvement expliqué sur mon groupe facebook, je suis en dernière année d'étude. Ça me demande beaucoup de temps. En tout cas, plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je finis les cours dans quelques jours donc, peut-être, si Merlin est de mon côté, je pourrai reprendre un rythme correct d'ici cet été ! Pour cette dernière année, j'avais vraiment envie de faire les choses « bien », de me consacrer à fond dans mes études... Du coup, j'ai loupé plein de trucs et ça me rend triste. Mes fics sont toutes passées à la trappe malgré de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses. Quand je rentrai chez moi, j'avais juste pas envie d'écrire tellement ça me saoulait de devoir me replonger dans un texte, donc bah... tant pis. En clair, je suis humaine. J'ai besoin de mes breaks moi aussi, snif.

Au moins, aucune de mes histoires n'est abandonnée. J'ai les idées, me reste plus qu'à les concrétiser. Je sais que ça peut-être archi frustrant de ne pas avoir la suite quand on l'attend. Mais je préfère cent fois faire une pause plutôt que de continuer de poster et que le niveau soit en dessous de tout. Le zabnott reste ma passion numéro 1 (no kidding, kiddo). J'ai un million d'idées de scénar' à venir mais d'abord, je veux essayer de finir quelques fics (toujours le même refrain).

Je vous souhaite tout de même une agréable lecture ! (rolfmao, vous avez sans doute oublié le fil de l'intrigue depuis le temps, je vous en veux pas)

(*) _Break My Fall_ est aussi le titre d'un des chapitres de « Don't be Blue », mon premier vrai zabnott. Petit clin d'oeil aux vrais accros de ce pairing.

**Playlist :**_ Bad Habits_ – The Last Puppet

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : « Break My Fall » (*)**

Les bouts de verre crissèrent sous leurs semelles de chaussures. Théodore se sentit aussitôt minuscule en entrant dans cette vaste maison de maître à la décoration tapageuse. Le corridor entièrement peint en vert kaki était longé par des bustes dorés de monarques égyptiens. Une large arche en moulures finement ciselées menait aux escaliers. Ces derniers, d'un acajou très ancien, formaient un angle bien net avec l'étage supérieur. Au-dessus d'eux, une balustrade ouvrait sur une bibliothèque colossale. Blaise s'apprêtait à grimper les premières marches lorsqu'il s'arrêta net :

– Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

– Quoi ? Encore ?!

Le jeune architecte haussa des épaules comme si une personne normalement constituée pouvait mourir de faim toutes les cent vingt-trois minutes, montre en main. Tandis que l'eau de pluie aspergeait par rafale le parquet parfaitement entretenu, Théodore jeta un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule, hésitant à s'aventurer plus loin. Pourquoi avait-il suivi Blaise jusqu'ici ? Ah oui, sa chère et tendre curiosité mal placée. Interceptant sa brève phase de doute, Blaise dispersa son trouble :

– Je t'appellerai un taxi quand il arrêtera de pleuvoir autant. Ça peut être dangereux de prendre la route par un temps pareil...

Même s'il était évident que Blaise se réjouissait à l'idée de passer davantage de temps en sa compagnie, le mensonge fut toutefois bien accueilli. Théodore préférait se voiler la face plutôt que d'affronter la cruelle vérité : il _aimait_ être avec lui. Le plus terrible dans tout ça, c'est qu'il y a vingt-quatre heures à peine, Théo s'était promis de conserver un peu de distance même si cette dernière n'était qu'illusoire.

– Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir faim ? insista Blaise en le regardant cette fois droit dans les yeux.

– Non, ça va... On vient de s'empiffrer au ciné, alors...

– Oh. (Blaise arqua un sourcil) Parce que moi j'ai encore de la place pour un quatre heures...

C'est alors alors que son visage s'approcha dangereusement du sien. Lentement. Très, très lentement. Ses lèvres n'étaient désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes...

Mais le tortueux instinct de Théodore réagit : sa main atterrit au milieu de la figure de Blaise. Un craquement désagréable retentit et Blaise se plaqua les mains sur son nez. Du sang giclait entre ses phalanges tandis qu'il s'accroupissait en tremblant. Choqué, Théodore contempla la scène en se mordillant la lèvre.

– Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que je suis désolé, dit-il d'une toute petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je... Je suis certain que ce n'est pas si terrible.

Blaise leva les yeux vers lui et son regard ne lui augura rien de bon : entre colère et douleur, Théodore préféra faire un pas en arrière.

– Je vais arranger ça, tenta Théo en tendant le bras.

– Ne me frappe pas ! beugla Blaise en bondissant sur une marche supérieure de l'escalier.

Et alors qu'il parlait, il ôta ses mains de devant son visage, laissant alors le sang s'écouler sur son tee-shirt. Ce fut comme si quelqu'un venait d'appuyer sur un interrupteur, faisant lumière sur l'horreur de la situation. Le nez de Blaise était vraiment dans un état pitoyable. Et si cela ne pouvait être pire, ce dernier ne semblait jusqu'alors ne pas l'avoir réalisé :

– Je... Je saigne ? C'est moi qui pisse tout ça ?

Théodore hocha lentement de la tête, se mordillant toujours les lèvres d'un air coupable. Contre toute attente, les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent de terreur et il hurla à pleins poumons :

– MAMAAAN ! Je saigne ! Je saigne !

Théodore fit un nouveau pas en arrière. Perchée sur des petits talons à plumes, la mère de Blaise débarqua en nuisette en satin. Elle regarda alternativement la porte en verre brisé, Théodore, puis son fils au visage ensanglanté qui braillait comme un chevreau aux portes de l'abattoir. Pris d'un élan maternel inédit, Daéline Zabini caracola dans les escaliers – manquant alors de se tordre les chevilles douze fois chacune. Une fois arrivée au bas de l'escalier, elle épongea le nez de son fils unique avec sa nuisette, dévoilant alors ses longues jambes fuselées.

– Comment s'est arrivé ?! cria-t-elle. Blaise chéri ! Réponds-moi ! Qui t'a fait du mal ? Montre à Maman.

Les yeux noisette de Blaise glissèrent jusqu'à la silhouette de Théodore et il n'en fallut pas plus.

– Je... Je peux tout expliquer. C'était un geste maladroit de ma part.

– Maladroit ? MALADROIT ?! s'emporta Daéline en marchant droit vers lui. Vous avez poussé mon fils à travers cette porte ! Et maintenant, regardez-le !

Soit Blaise jouait la comédie, soit il ne supportait vraiment pas la vue du sang. Il semblait en proie à une crise d'angoisse, s'étouffant dans sa propre hémoglobine.

– Vous savez combien vaut son nez ? Mon fils est mannequin nasale pour les industries pharmaceutiques !

Théodore aurait ri en temps normal, mais la situation était bien trop dramatique pour se permettre la moindre touche d'humour. Affolé et sans même comprendre pourquoi, il prit ses jambes à sou cou. La fuite ? Un grand classique.

Ooooooo

– Alors comme ça il a voulu t'embrasser et toi, tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire, c'est de lui péter le nez ? résuma Pansy en s'essuyant une larme aux coins des yeux. Oh, j'aurai donné cher pour assister à ça. Très cher.

La tête entre les mains, Théodore fixait sa tasse d'expresso depuis trois bonnes minutes. Son reflet déformé par le liquide noir faisait vraiment peine à voir. Il avait deux jolis cernes qui faisaient leur apparition et sa mine semblait plus blafarde que d'ordinaire.

– Ce premier rencard a été un fiasco, coassa Théo sans lever le nez de sa tasse. Pourquoi tous mes rendez-vous sont ratés ? Est-ce que je suis maudit ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Finalement, Théodore consulta Pansy du regard. Cette dernière admirait le dernier flacon de vernis – blue velvet n°11 – qu'elle venait de s'acquérir après avoir tordu le bras d'une cliente gênante.

– Mmh ?

– Pansy, c'est sérieux, s'impatienta Théo en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. À chaque fois que j'ai un truc de prévu avec Blaise, j'ai la poisse. Il y a toujours quelque chose pour aller mal. Je... Je ne voulais pas vraiment le frapper. Je voulais simplement qu'il recule. Je lui avais bien dit que ça ne serait pas facile de me conquérir, qu'il faudrait du temps... (Pansy hocha vigoureusement de la tête, en signe de solidarité) Tout ce que j'ai fait, avec beaucoup de maladresse, c'était lui signifier que ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Après tout, au premier rendez-vous ce n'est pas obligatoire qu'il se _passe_ quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'embrasse pour la première fois à...

– Hein ? Je te demande pardon ? (Apparement, Théodore avait désormais son attention tout entière) Vous... Vous ne vous êtes jamais embrassés ?

– Non.

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Eh bien... Je...

– Tu n'as_ pas_ d'excuses. Ce mec te plaît. Tu lui plais, alors quoi ? Vous attendez qu'il neige au beau milieu du Sahara ?!

Théodore s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il avait déjà neigé au Sahara, mais à la place il se contenta de croiser les bras et s'enfonça dans son siège. Il avait toujours la même posture lorsqu'il était sur la défensive.

– Par tous les saints, Théodore ! Tu ne peux pas t'étonner d'être encore célibataire si tu t'amuses à offrir de nouveaux patients préposés à la rhinoplastie chaque bon matin ! Un petit bisou de rien du tout et on n'en serait pas là !

– Je ne pense pas que Blaise se serait contenté d'un petit bisou de rien du tout. Et puis, j'ai encore le droit de dire non à ce que je sache.

– A force de lui dire non, il va finir par se lasser.

Théo n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Parce que c'était une théorie plutôt logique. Beaucoup de gens se lassaient de tourner en rond dans une relation. Même si ce qu'il entretenait avec Blaise sortait des sentiers battus...

– Tu crois ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

– Votre relation ne commence pas sous les meilleurs auspices... Donc autant briser la glace et reprendre tout à zéro. (Pansy déposa une main réconfortante sur son bras) Je sais qu'il te plaît vraiment. C'est pas ton genre d'essayer de te mettre avec quelqu'un en dépit de tout ce tas de conneries qui vous est arrivé. Mais... Blaise est différent. Il a besoin que tu le rassures sur tes, hum, sentiments. Et toi, tu serais incapable de comprendre qu'il tient à toi même s'il se baladait sur le campus avec une pancarte « Mon cœur appartient à Théodore Nott ». (Pansy soupira de plus belle) Vous êtes vraiment..., grrr ! Je vais finir par te faire payer mes séances de psychanalyse et ouvrir mon bureau à toutes les âmes perdues de la capitale.

Théodore fixa son téléphone portable mis en silencieux depuis le début de leur conversation. Il avait désinstallé l'application Voxeo il ya de ça des semaines. D'un côté, il était heureux d'avoir rencontrer Blaise « pour de vrai ». Mais d'un autre, il restait nostalgique de la période où ils étaient chacun couverts du confortable anonymat. Au moins, là, Théodore pouvait encore rester maître de la situation... et ne pas briser des nez par erreur.

– Je vais lui envoyer un message, dit Théo d'un ton résolu. On va bien voir ce que ça va donner.

Il commença à pianoter sur son clavier et trouva aussitôt son texte désolant de banalité : « _Salut. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je me demandais quand on pourrait se revoir pour discuter_ ». Désolant et complètement inapproprié. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas bien. Et peut-être même qu'il ne voudrait pas le voir...

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Pansy en reniflant d'un air béa son flacon de vernis.

– Je ne trouve pas les mots, répondit-il mécaniquement en effaçant chaque caractère de son SMS. Je ne suis pas doué pour ça.

– Commence par lui dire que tu es désolé pour son nez et finit par une connerie du style : « Je pense à toi ». Le reste, ce n'est que du remplissage. (Théo lui jeta un regard implorant) Il faut en plus que je l'écrive à ta place ?!

Pansy attrapa son smartphone du bout des doigts tout en commençant à pianoter avec rapidité. Elle appuya sur le bouton « envoyer » sans même obtenir l'aval de son meilleur ami.

– C'est fait.

– Q-Quoi ? Déjà ?! Mais je ne l'ai même pas lu !

Pansy haussa des épaules.

– Le message est dans ton fil de conversation. Tu peux le lire maintenant, non ?

Tremblant d'anticipation, Théodore se plongea à sa découverte :

«_ Avant toute chose, désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et je ne pensais pas avoir autant de force. Qui l'eût cru, hein ? Lol. J'ai passé la soirée à m'inquiéter et en même temps... j'osais pas t'appeler. Tu m'en veux pas trop ? On pourrait se voir pour mettre les choses à plat. Tu me manques, Théo »_

Le visage décomposé, l'étudiant braqua son regard sur Pansy.

– Lol ? Tu as mis la barre haut, répliqua-t-il cyniquement.

– Je sais, dit-elle.

– J'ai l'air légèrement débile.

– J'en conviens, pourtant ce message est très proche de ton véritable phrasé...

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là... ?

Le téléphone portable de Théodore vibra sur la table, ondoyant alors le contenu de sa tasse remplie de café. Le prénom de Blaise s'afficha en grand.

– Ne me dis surtout pas merci, déclara la jeune femme d'un air satisfait.

Pourtant, en ouvrant le message, le sourire de Théodore s'effaça bien vite :

«** Blaise :** _Mettre les choses à plat ? Comme tu l'as fait avec mon nez tu veux dire ?_ »

Sans rien dire, Théo plaça l'écran à la portée de Pansy et dès que celle-ci eut finit de lire, elle explosa d'un rire tonitruant. Leur voisine de table renversa quelques centilitres de chocolat chaud sur sa mini-jupe aux motifs écossais.

– Je suis censé répondre quoi maintenant ? répliqua Théo avec une pointe de colère.

– Alors là, tu te débrouilles, rigola Pansy. C'est _ton_ futur mari après tout.

– Ha, ha, ha, articula-t-il lentement.

Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, il écrivit :

« _C'est grave ? Qu'est-ce qu'a dit le médecin ? »_

_« _**Blaise : **_Si tu veux contempler les dégâts, je serai devant l'entrée principale de la fac d'ici quinze petites minutes_. »

Sans même réfléchir, Théodore bondit sur ses jambes et attrapa son sac.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Pansy qui se peinturlurait maintenant les doigts de bleu.

– Je vais le voir.

– Tu m'abandonnes tu veux dire ?

– En clair, euh, oui. Désolé.

Et Théodore courut vers la sortie. Il était seulement à une station de métro de l'université, mais le campus était tellement gigantesque qu'il lui faudrait piquer un sprint pour arriver à temps. Il slaloma entre les étudiants aux pas lents, enjamba une barrière et se faufila entre un groupe de retraités en visite touristique.

Une fois sorti du métro, Théo consulta le cadran de sa montre. Plus que deux minutes. Théodore se maudit de ne pas avoir de skateboard, de rollers ou quoi... Et finalement – quoiqu'essoufflé – arriva à destination à temps. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour repérer Blaise. Ce dernier était installé sur un muret... le visage paralysé dans un plâtre nasal. Le ridicule ne tuait pas mais... voir Blaise dans une telle situation lui arracha un sourire. L'énorme plâtre blanc contrastait avec sa couleur de peau, lui donnant des allures de vengeurs masqués... ou de raton laveur.

– Ah, zeu vois que ççça t'amusssse, prononça Blaise d'une voix sifflante.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Théo s'effondre de rire.

– Qu'essst-qui a de drôleuh ? s'énerva Blaise en plissant son front occupé de deux tiers par son plâtre ? CCCC'esst ma gueule qui t'fait rire ? Parccce que c'pas drôle !

Théodore s'agrippait désormais à sa chemise, les yeux humides de larmes.

– Tu m'as brisssé le cœur et le nez !

Même en essayant de reprendre son sérieux, Théodore n'y parvint que difficilement. Il imita la respiration du petit chien asthmatique comme le lui avait conseillé de faire Astoria avant un examen. Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, Théodore observa de plus près le pansement disgracieux de Blaise. Ce dernier eut une mimique connue de lui seul puis leva les yeux au ciel.

– Quoâ ?

– Tu es très expressif avec tes yeux, dis donc, rigola Théodore en lui pinçant affectueusement les joues.

– Te fous pas d'ma goule !

– Arrête de vouloir me faire rire, prévint Théo.

– Mais zeu fais pas exprès !

Impossible de se contenir davantage : c'était beaucoup trop drôle.

– Tu m'en dois oune Théodaure. Ma mère est fourieuse ! Elle voudrait porter plaing-.

– Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? C'était un accident !

– Ma mère penssse que t'as détruit une z'oeuvre d'argh.

– Oh, rien que ça.

Théodore décida de suivre les conseils de Pansy et de prendre ainsi les devants. Il encercla la taille de Blaise de ses bras et rapprocha leur corps à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Interdit, le jeune architecte se laissa totalement faire. Les étudiants pressés marchaient autour d'eux sans leur accorder le moindre soupçon d'intérêt. C'était ça qu'appréciait Théodore à la fac : faire partie d'une foule tout en étant parfaitement anonyme. Blaise avait l'air de lui en vouloir, mais Théo ne se dégonfla pas. Même si au plus profond de lui, il ressentait une lueur de crainte et de doute, Théodore s'approcha de son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur son nez blessé. Blaise frissonna de douleur et articula :

– Pou'quoi t'as fait ça ? T'aime que ze sssouffre ? T'es sssadique ?

Théo rigola.

– On croirait entendre un serpent à sonnette, plaisanta-t-il en lui attrapant la main.

– T'es sssadique, conclut Blaise, comme si prononcer cette phrase en faisait dès lors parole d'Évangile.

– Tu vas pouvoir le sauver ton nez ?

– Ze crois. Oh, poutain, ze détessste parler coumme ça. C'est insssupportab-.

Théodore ricana.

– On appelle ça le karma.

– Non, on appelle ççça avoir un peutit ami violent.

Les yeux de Blaise s'agrandirent aussitôt puis il marmonna un juron, se maudissant en un dialecte inconnu au bataillon.

– Petit ami ? répéta lentement Théo.

– T'as mal entendeuh. Zai des proublèmes de prononccciatttion.

– Ah, d'accord, répondit-il en se tapant le front. Suis-je bête.

Le jeune architecte esquissa un sourire en coin puis plaça son bras autour de ses épaules. C'était très étrange comme sensation, d'autant plus que Théo n'en avait pas du tout l'habitude. Pourtant, il se laissa faire, se prenant vite au goût d'être contre quelqu'un. Blaise essaya de lui embrasser le cou, mais uniquement son plâtre entra au contact de sa peau. Théodore gloussa de rire face au ridicule de la situation.

– Bon, auké, ze laisssse tomber, soupira Blaise après de multiples tentatives infructueuses.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, regardant le flux d'étudiants se déplaçant sur le campus sans même les voir.

– Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu crois que c'est le début de quelque chose ? Entre nous, je veux dire ?

Blaise se contenta de sourire.

– Donc je prends ça pour un oui.

Oooooooo

Blaise était allongé à même la moquette de son appartement étriqué. Il grattait le bout de son nez emplâtré avec de son majeur en signe de provocation. Autour de lui, Théodore essayait tant bien que mal de passer l'aspirateur. Son immeuble subirait une coupure de courant de quatre heures consécutives et il avait chargé tous ses appareils à bloc.

Irrité, Théo arrêta brutalement l'aspirateur.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester assis dans un coin le temps que je nettoie ?

Blaise leva paresseusement les yeux vers lui :

– Ze peut sssavoir pouquoa t'as b'zoin de fair' ççça mainteunant ?

– Parce qu'il y aura une coupure de courant, que je suis maniaque, et que si je ne passe pas l'aspirateur dans l'immédiat, je ne pourrai pas dormir chez moi.

– T'as qu'à dourmir ccchez moi.

– Mais oui, bien sûr. Pour que ta mère m'égorge dans mon sommeil ? Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement. Au fait, c'est quand que tu enlèves ton fichu plâtre ? C'était drôle au début, mais là, ça fait juste de la peine.

Blaise leva son majeur vers Théo qui n'eut d'autre comme réflexe de le lui aspirer avec son appareil ménager. Blaise eut alors la mauvaise idée de vouloir retirer son doigt qui se disloqua légèrement.

– Merde, merde, merde, répéta Théo en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Tu as mal ?

– Bien sssûr que non, ze sssimule ! grimaça l'autre en serrant sa main gauche contre lui.

Pour arrêter de l'entendre geindre, Théo eut alors le réflexe stupide de déposer un baiser sur son doigt. C'est ce que sa propre mère faisait quand il était enfant.

– Quoi ? s'étonna faussement Théodore. On ne t'a encore jamais fait de bisou magique ? Ça va mieux ?

Blaise hocha de la tête après avoir dégluti. Un « bisou magique » de rien du tout lui faisait déjà tourner la tête ? Alors qu'est-ce que ça serait quand...

– Oh, merde.

Toutes les lumières de l'appartement s'éteignirent. Le micro-onde, le frigo, la télévision, la cafetière – absolument tout s'était éteint. Si Blaise était venu, c'était davantage pour l'aider à ranger. Mais bon, Théodore s'était rapidement fait à l'idée qu'il n'y arriverait que tout seul.

– _Réinitialisation du compte Voxeo. Nouvelle borne WiFi publique détectée. _

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent en entendant cette voix d'outre-tombe. Le téléphone portable de Théodore, posé sur la table basse, s'illuminait d'une vive lumière orangée.

– Tu as encore l'appli ? s'étonna Blaise, cette fois sans zozoter.

– Je pensais l'avoir supprimée... Mais elle a dû être conservée dans mon Cloud.

En effet, l'application d'e-dating avait mis le turbo pour sa dernière mise à jour. Dans l'expectative et toujours dans le noir, ils attendirent une poignée de secondes avant d'entendre le fameux :

– _Bonjour, bienvenue sur la plateforme de rencontres intuitives Voxeo. Un système qui vous connaît et vous reconnaît. Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un système opérateur classique qui relaie les contacts en fonction d'une base de données. C'est une conscience. Bien plus qu'une page internet, une vie. Voxeo... _

– Je me demande si mon profil a été sauvegardée, s'interrogea Théo.

Il eut sa réponse bien vite quand l'intelligence artificielle lui demanda s'il préférait ouvrir un nouveau compte ou reprendre celui déjà créé.

– Ancccien compte ! s'écria Blaise en un rire étranglé.

– _Je vois que vous n'êtes pas seul_, intervint la voix robotique. _Dois-je revenir plus tard ou souhaitez-vous poursuivre l'expérience ? _

– Poursuivre.

– Très bien. Je vous mets en attente pendant que je recharge vos données personnelles depuis votre Cloud.

Une petite mélodie vrombissante se mit en route et en un rien de temps, ces mots se répercutèrent en échos :

– _Roku, nous ne vous avons plus entendu depuis longtemps. Êtes-vous satisfait de nos services ? Avez-vous trouvé l'amour sur notre site ? _

Théodore pensa très fort : « Ne pas regarder Blaise. Ne pas regarder Blaise. Ne pas regarder Blaise. Ne pas regarder Blaise... ». Et ce dernier, apparemment très fier de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, ne le lâcha pas du regard un seul instant.

– Bah alors ? Pouquoa tou réponds pas ?

– Je... Euh, oui..., concéda Théo d'une voix anormalement chevrotante. Je suis avec quelqu'un, un homme.

– _Parfait, Voxeo prend en compte cette nouvelle information et l'ajoute à votre profil. Nous allons désormais activer notre fonctionnalité « En couple ». Préparez-vous à un questionnaire collaboratif afin de déterminer votre taux d'alchimie. _

Des questions ? Oh, non, non, non... Il n'était pas du tout préparé à ça ! Et Blaise non plus au vu de son regard alarmé.

– Roku, comment imaginiez-vous votre petit-ami avant de le rencontrer ?

Tout à coup, un souvenir lui apparut sous les yeux, vivace comme s'il datait seulement d'hier. Astoria, Pansy et lui papotaient dans un café bruyant entre deux cours et l'une d'elle lui demanda : « _Théodore, dis-moi, comment tu l'imagines ce Blueprint ?_ » et il avait répondu, des étoiles plein les yeux : « _Grand, blond de préférence. Tu sais avec ses yeux un peu bleus magnifiques, qui envoie du lourd. Légèrement bronzé, juste ce qu'il faut. Un mec des magazines quoi_. » Ok, Blaise était bien un mec des magazines mais il n'avait rien de blond. Le prendrait-il mal s'il disait la vérité à ce stupide robot ?

– Je, hum, je l'imaginais blond, et pas très beau non plus.

– QUOOOA ?

– En fait, au début, oui je t'imaginais comme un mannequin blond, svelte et musclé. Puis les jours sont passés et je t'imaginais plutôt blond banal, avec... avec le nez légèrement tordu, pouffa-t-il.

Blaise le fusilla du regard, provoquant alors son hilarité. Blaise était définitivement très expressif avec ses yeux...

– _Comment s'appelle votre partenaire ?_

– B-AISE ! s'écria le concerné d'une voix nasillarde.

– _Enregistré. Votre partenaire s'appelle Baise._ (Théodore se massa les tempes, excédé) _Question suivante, à quelle fréquence avez-vous des rapports intimes ?_

Dès lors, le rire de Théo se retrouva aussitôt coincé dans sa gorge. Voxeo venait-il vraiment de poser cette question ? Du genre, _vraiment _?


End file.
